Alianças Desfeitas
by Lou Malfoy
Summary: O futuro parecia repleto de luz e felicidade. Mas a vida colocará obstáculos em seus caminhos. Será que o amor de ambos resistirá as provas do destino? Será que eles conseguirão achar aquele futuro novamente? [DG PósHoggy]
1. O Começo

**Alianças Desfeitas**

**Nota:** Dedico esta fic a Rafinha e Aninha (minhas amadas betas que me apoiaram em tudo e se essa fic esta sendo publicada foi graças à elas), a Mônica e a Dayana (que me aturam na sala de aula falando de Draco e Gina e que me ajudaram quando a fic era só estava no papel).

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da J.K. Rowling e do pessoal da Warner que vocês sabem quem são. A história é minha e os personagens originais também e essa fic é feitas sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** O futuro parecia repleto de luz e felicidade. Mas a vida colocará obstáculos em seus caminhos. Será que o amor de ambos resistirá as provas do destino? Será que eles conseguirão achar aquele futuro novamente?

* * *

**''Nas misteriosas equações do amor é que existe a lógica da razão.''**

* * *

**Capítulo I - O Começo**

Draco e Gina. O casal mais improvável que alguém já tenha imaginado que pudesse existir, enfrentando tudo e todos. Talvez não fosse tão difícil, se não fossem Malfoy e Weasley...

Eles começaram a namorar no começo do sexto ano dela e sétimo ano dele, espantando a todos por assumirem o namoro publicamente e deixando de lado velhas rixas familiares. Fazendo também os irmãos de Gina quererem matar o loiro, e o pai de Draco querer deserdá-lo. Apesar de todas essas dificuldades mantiveram o namoro, que só fazia crescer o que um sentia pelo outro, mesmo que na maioria das vezes Draco não admitisse que realmente amasse a ruivinha.

O namoro foi fundamental para que Draco escolhesse qual caminho seguir, o fez pensar se realmente deveria partilhar dessa Guerra idiota, que explodiu no mundo bruxo no término do seu sétimo ano.

Draco sendo pressionado por seu pai escolheu o lado que ninguém esperava, escolheu o lado de Potter. Deixando Virgínia muito orgulhosa do namorado. Até por que ele achava ridículo que alguém como seu pai que valorizava tanto o sangue puro pudesse seguir um mestiço idiota que se achava o ''Todo-Poderoso'' e nem ao menos conseguia acabar com o Potter Perfeito. E quando a batalha final teve início entre Voldemort e Harry Potter, o loiro percebeu que realmente escolheu o lado certo ajudando Harry a destruir o Lorde mais temido de todos os tempos de uma vez por todas e os seus seguidores passaram a ser perseguidos pelos aurores, seu pai morreu protegendo o Lorde.

Depois do término da Guerra as pessoas perceberam que ele realmente mudara e que estava disposto a tudo pela sua ruivinha.

Namoraram cinco anos antes de se casarem. Até por que Gina estava concluindo o seu curso de Medi-Bruxaria, e também precisavam esperar o fim da obra da nova Mansão Malfoy que Draco mandou construir especialmente para eles.

Enquanto isso, Draco cuidava dos negócios da família e foi morar em um apartamento. Com o passar desses anos de namoro, ele tinha conquistado a confiança de alguns dos irmãos da Gina, como Gui e Carlinhos que o respeitavam já que ele havia abdicado do seu futuro pelo amor da irmã deles. Até mesmo Percy passara a gostar do loiro mesmo que não conversassem muito. Os gêmeos não gostavam nada do loiro, aprontavam poucas e boas com ele, que com o tempo aprendeu a não cair em mais nenhuma armadilha.

E Rony continuava odiando o loiro, só que eles já não se bicavam tanto como na época da escola, em vista de que o ruivo estava muito preocupado com o nascimento de seu primeiro filho com Hermione e também eles estavam para tornarem-se cunhados e já estava mais do que na hora do ruivo se acostumar com a presença do loiro.

Molly e Arthur passaram a gostar do futuro genro depois que ele provou que realmente amava a filha deles. Narcisa adorava a futura nora, achava que ela seria a perfeita Sra. Malfoy.

O casamento aconteceu nos meados de setembro, o clima estava perfeito, nem muito seco e nem muito frio, estava bastante agradável. Realizou-se no belíssimo jardim da nova Mansão Malfoy, para aproximadamente 250 pessoas, apenas para os amigos e parentes. Foi uma cerimônia simples, mas muito bonita e de excelente bom gosto, Narcisa e Molly cuidaram de cada detalhe com o maior cuidado possível para que nada saísse errado. Um belo altar foi montado no jardim para a realização da cerimônia, as cores da festa foram champagne e prata e o jardim estava todo enfeitado com lindos copos-de-leite.

Draco trajava um elegante fraque com uma belíssima gravata verde e prata, calça social preta e sapatos lustrosos também pretos, os cabelos caíam livremente e graciosamente sob os olhos cinzas do rapaz e ele ostentava um dos seus mais belos sorrisos demonstrando que estava realmente feliz por se casar.

Gina trajava um elegante e belo vestido de noiva branco que era justo em cima já que era tomara que caia bordado em toda a parte frontal com pequenos cristais e miçangas pratas entrelaçadas dando um brilho especial ao vestido e ia alargando-se em baixo. A saia era lisa sem nenhum adereço, mas muito bonita, usava uma sandália prata simples. Ela estava com um lindo penteado, um coque bem preso no alto da cabeça e tinha algumas mechas onduladas caindo pelo rosto deixando-a mais linda. Usava uma belíssima coroa que a deixava como uma verdadeira rainha e tinha um leve e fino véu preso atrás da mesma, a maquiagem era leve, mas visível, realçando as belas feições da ruiva. Usava um lindo colar de diamante que faziam par com o brinco, que lhe fora dado pela mãe do loiro como presente de casamento.

Usava também um lindo bracelete no braço esquerdo de ouro branco em forma de cobra que tinha os olhos feitos de diamante e foi Draco quem havia lhe dado há uns poucos dias atrás.

_Flashback _

_- Bom dia, amor! – disse o loiro acordando carinhosamente a ruiva que dormia. _

_Apesar de ainda não estarem oficialmente casados ela já estava morando praticamente na Mansão que tinha sido construída há pouco tempo. _

_- Bom dia, Draco! – respondeu ela sonolenta dando um selinho nele – Por que me acordou tão cedo? _

_- Por nada, apenas para que me faça companhia, já que cansei de ver-te dormir sem me dares atenção – respondeu ele com um sorriso maroto. _

_- Já que não é nada, vou voltar a dormir, ainda estou com sono – disse ela endireitando a camisola de seda e depois se virou, voltando a se deitar. _

_-Na verdade pequena, eu tenho um presente pra você – revelou – Mas como você está com sono eu lhe entrego depois._

_-O que é, Draco? – perguntou ela curiosa se levantando quase que imediatamente após ele ter-lhe dito do presente. _

_-Você não estava com sono? – perguntou ele divertido. _

_-Estava, não estou mais, até por que a minha curiosidade é maior e você sabe muito bem disso – completou ela. _

_-Entendo, espertinha você – brincou o loiro. _

_-Então, vai me dizer o que é que você tem pra mim? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa. _

_Draco se levantou só com a calça do pijama, foi no closet e voltou com um embrulho._

_- Abre, é pra você – disse ele entregando o presente pra ela._

_- Obrigada, Draco – disse ela beijando-o suavemente e depois abriu o presente com um sorriso no rosto que aumentava à medida em que encontrou uma caixa de veludo verde e dentro da caixa havia um lindo bracelete de cobra em ouro branco com os olhos feitos de diamante, era uma das jóias mais lindas que ela havia visto na vida, sabia que tinha sido cara e isso a deixava um pouco sem jeito. _

_-É lindo Draco, muito obrigada mesmo! – disse ela emocionada com o presente._

_-De nada, minha ruivinha. Eu mandei fazê-lo especialmente pra você, eu só queria te dar algo especial – disse ele docemente._

_- Mas Draco, deve ter sido uma fortuna – disse ela espantada, só pensando em como deveria ser cara aquela jóia._

_- Não se preocupe com isso Virgínia, eu tenho muito dinheiro e é mais do que justo que eu queira gastá-lo com você – disse o loiro._

_- Mas eu não quero o seu dinheiro – rebateu ela. _

_- Eu sei disso pequena, mas como futura Sra. Malfoy você tem todo esse direito e eu quero que você use esse bracelete no dia do nosso casamento – pediu. _

_-É claro que eu irei usar, meu amor! – disse beijando-o apaixonadamente. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Para completar o vestido, ela estava com um lindo buquê de copos-de-leite na mão esquerda e estava com o outro braço dado ao seu pai que sorria contente pelo casamento da sua única filha, que estava cada vez mais emocionada.

Quando Draco a viu vestida de noiva, achou-a a coisa mais linda da face da terra, um verdadeiro anjo e o que o deixava mais feliz era o pensamento de que ela era só dele e de ninguém mais.

Após a cerimônia, receberam os convidados no grande salão de baile da nova Mansão Malfoy que estava todo decorado e exibia todo o seu esplendor. As comidas e doces eram dos mais variados tipos para agradar a todos, assim como as bebidas. A festa transcorreu animada, correndo tudo como deveria.

Logo depois da valsa e do bolo, ela jogou o buquê sendo pego pela namorada do Fred, a Angelina. Subiram imediatamente para o quarto deles na Mansão Malfoy que estava todo decorado para a ocasião. Tiveram uma grande e inesquecível noite de amor. Viajariam para a Grécia no dia seguinte já que fora o local escolhido para passarem a lua-de-mel.

_-------------- Fim do Primeiro Capítulo -------------_

_**N/beta Ly**: Hey! Dona Lou começando fic séria! orgulhosíssima Meu bebezinho está crescendo, shiunf, shiunf! Minha companheira de crises existenciais e outras... minha beta linda... minha sonsolina preferida! E com um enredo TÃO maligno pra essa ficzinha aqui! sinto olhares assassinos sobre mim Ok, eu não disse nada! Mas que vocês vão curtir, rir, chorar e se emocionar (e também ter ganas de matar a Lou), isso vão! Ops, calando os dedinhos... É isso ai... eu tô explodindo de felicidade de betar a estréia da Lou em matéria de longos enredos e pode apostar que quem não comentar vai sentir o peso da fúria Black, porque a Louzinha merece elogios e reconhecimentos! _

_Beijos! _

_Ass: Ly Anne Black._

_**N/B** **Rafinha**: Nem acredito que essa menina está postando essa fic. Depois de tantos puxões de orelha, de tanta complicação com o enredo e o nome dessa fic. Eis que ela finalmente nasce. Espero, na verdade exijo mesmo, como toda boa sonserina, que está fic ganhe muitas reviews. Eu sei que você andam muito preguiçosos, mas não custa nada, né? Afinal, não é todo dia que ganhamos mais uma preciosidade de escritora DG, então levante o dedinho é aperte no "go" do Submit Review e faça uma autora feliz e duas betas radiantes. _

_Bjinhos, _

_Rafinha M. Potter._

**N/A**: Que chique, eu tenho duas betas lindas, as amo muito!

Agradecimentos especiais a Bruninha pelo resumo e por ter me ajudado a postar a fic, te amo.

Essa é a minha primeira fic, e estou muito feliz por publicá-la enxugando os olhos. Espero que vocês gostem de lê-la tanto quanto eu tô gostando de escrevê-la.

E mandem Reviews, eu quero saber o que vocês acharam.

E se forem bonzinhos comigo cap que vem tem uma surpresinha pra vocês!

Bem, é isso! Deixem reviews e até a próxima atualização, prometo não demorar...

Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy!


	2. Lua de Mel

**Nota: **Essa fic não contém spoillers de HPB, estou avisando caso tenha ficado alguma dúvida.

* * *

''**Se cada grão pudesse expressar o meu amor, um deserto não seria suficiente para contá-lo.''**

**

* * *

****Capítulo II – Lua de Mel**

Viajaram para a Grécia, no dia seguinte ao casamento. Chegaram lá ao anoitecer, através de uma chave de portal ligada ao melhor hotel de luxo bruxo da região. Ambos estavam elegantemente vestidos. Ela resplandecia uma saia de seda preta na altura do joelho e uma blusa simples também preta, e Draco se utilizava do preto e do verde como uma ostentação sonserina eterna.

- Reserva para o Sr. Malfoy – disse ele ao recepcionista, no hall do hotel.

- Claro, Sr. Malfoy. Suíte Presidencial por um mês, correto? - perguntou ao recepcionista.

- Correto. - respondeu.

- Esse senhor irá acompanhá-los, tenha uma boa estadia. - disse ele.

- Eu terei - concluiu o loiro. - Mande levar a melhor garrafa de Champanhe que você tiver com duas taças.

- Claro Sr. Malfoy, já estão levando pra lá.

O loiro pegou a chave do quarto voltou para onde Gina estava e a abraçou pela cintura de um modo possessivo e delicado que ela adorava. Entraram no elevador, logo depois saíram para o corredor que daria no quarto deles que era o único naquele andar. Draco abriu a porta deixando ela entrar primeiro como um perfeito cavalheiro, deu uma gorda gorjeta para o serviçal do hotel, entrou na suíte e pôs-se a observar a ruiva.

- É muito lindo – disse ela admirada observando o quarto – mas suíte presidencial, Draco? – perguntou espantada.

- Mas é claro, Virgínia. Ou você achou que eu passaria a minha lua-de-mel em um simples quarto de hotel? – perguntou ele sarcástico, enquanto abria a garrafa de Champanhe.

- Bom, não mas deve ter sido uma fortuna – disse ela ainda espantada, aceitando a taça que ele lhe oferecia e bebendo o líquido.

- Você e essa sua mania de não querer gastar, é melhor você ir se acostumando, afinal agora você é a Sra. Malfoy - disse ele sorrindo, após terminar com o champanhe da sua taça e pegando a taça vazia dela também e colocando as duas na mesa.

- Sou, não sou? – disse ela se aproximando e colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto falava.

- É sim, e a mais linda de todas – respondeu a puxando mais para perto do seu corpo e a beijando calorosamente.

-Que tal a gente estrear a cama do hotel? – perguntou ele malicioso.

- Eu não sei, Sr. Malfoy. Nós acabamos de chegar – respondeu inocentemente.

- Mas eu quero você, minha ruivinha – disse o loiro, e sem esperar que ela respondesse beijou-a mais intensamente dessa vez, mordiscando o lábio inferior sabendo que ela adorava isso. Enquanto se beijavam Gina foi chegando cada vez mais para trás, sendo acuada na parede mais próxima.

A ruiva envolveu o pescoço do loiro com seus braços massageando levemente a nuca, sabendo que isso o deixava arrepiado. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço onde ela sabia que iriam ficar marcas avermelhadas, depois ele passou a mordiscar a sua orelha direita fazendo-a gemer baixinho e isso o motivava a continuar com as carícias.

Gina o puxou para um beijo ardente, não agüentando mais ele brincando com a sua orelha. Ela começou a abrir os botões da blusa social verde lentamente, enquanto deixava-o beijá-la, quando a blusa já se encontrava aberta, ela começou a fazer movimentos circulatórios com as unhas no abdômen, arranhando-o levemente, terminando por tirar toda a blusa. Interrompeu o contato dos lábios e ficou alguns segundos admirando o belo físico do seu marido.

Draco queria senti-la por completo, não deixou que ela continuasse a observá-lo por muito mais tempo Passou a beijá-la possessivamente, enquanto rasgava a blusa preta que a ruiva vestia sem muita cerimônia puxando-a cada vez mais de encontro ao seu corpo, com isso, ela pôde sentir o quão excitado ele estava. Decidida a enlouquecê-lo cada vez mais ela dirigiu vagarosamente a mão para o membro rijo, fazendo-o soltar gemidos roucos.

Ele retirou a saia preta e o sutiã rosa claro rapidamente, começou a beijar furiosamente o colo, depois a beijou nos lábios enquanto passava uma das mãos por todas extensão do corpo apertando com vontade a coxa da ruiva, e a encaminhou em direção a grande e espaçosa cama do hotel sem parar de beijá-la, deitou-a sutilmente interrompendo o contato labial voltando a sua atenção ao colo onde dava pequenos beijos e leves mordidas.

Logo depois Draco dirigiu-se para os belos seios, começou com alguns beijos, depois deu leves mordidas, passou a língua por toda extensão dos mamilos e por fim começou a sugá-los com vontade o que a estava enlouquecendo de prazer fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais forte e mais alto.

O loiro desceu a boca para o ventre onde depositava pequenos beijos e passou a fazer movimentos circulatórios com a língua em volta do umbigo, quando estava se encaminhando em direção a calcinha, ela tomou controle da situação. Ela passou a ficar por cima com uma perna de cada lado, o que o surpreendeu.

- Sou eu quem vai brincar agora – disse sorrindo marota.

Gina foi abrindo lentamente a calça preta, retirou-a por completo e pôs-se a beijar o loiro que se deixou dominar, adorava como ela se transformava na cama deixando toda a timidez que possuía de lado. Parou e começou a brincar com a orelha, depois beijou o pescoço e foi descendo dando beijos por todo o corpo.

Chegou na barra da cueca _Calvin Klein_ (ele adorava essa marca, apesar de ser trouxa o deixava muito elegante e Gina concordava que ele ficava lindo com esse tipo de roupa) e a retirou.

A ruiva foi descendo com o corpo se sentando no fim das pernas prendendo o cabelo com um elástico que estava usando no pulso, sorriu e se dirigiu ao membro rijo, lambeu-o vendo-o contorcer o rosto de prazer, depois abocanhou o membro, fazendo-o gemer roucamente, quando Draco estava quase satisfeito puxou a esposa para um longo beijo apaixonado.

Aproveitou a situação e ficou por cima da ruiva novamente sem separar os lábios, soltando o cabelo dela novamente, preferia-o solto. Interrompeu o beijo, deslizou com as mãos por toda extensão do corpo da ruiva, fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido, chegou na calcinha e a retirou com os dentes, começou a beijar a coxa primeiro na parte externa depois na parte interna, e isso estava fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira só de sentir a respiração tão próxima da sua parte mais íntima.

Draco começou a estimulá-la com a língua, ela gemia cada vez mais alto e ele agora chupava-a deixando-a cada vez mais ensandecida.

_- Draco... ahn, vem... por favor... _– pediu num sussurro.

Realizou a sua vontade, percebendo que não poderia agüentar muito mais, com uma estocada só penetrou-a, ela passou as pernas em volta da cintura para senti-lo cada vez mais próximo de si, se é que isso era possível. Começou os movimentos lentamente aumentando conforme o corpo dela e o seu próprio pediam, ambos gemiam alto e murmuravam palavras desconexas, chegaram ao clímax juntos.

Ele deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz da ruivinha que estava com o rosto corado, saiu de cima dela e a abraçou. Ficaram assim até que os batimentos cardíacos voltassem ao normal.

Estavam suados, exaustos mas extremamente felizes. Não que essa fosse a primeira noite juntos, mas foi muito especial para ambos. Os corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. E mostrar o que ambos sentiam era a coisa mais fácil naquele momento.

E foi assim que eles passaram a lua-de-mel, ficaram um mês naquele hotel curtindo a recém vida de casados, passearam por toda Grécia (por insistência de Gina porque pelo loiro ele nunca sairia daquela suíte com a esposa), compraram lembrancinhas pra todos (o que Draco reclamou mais uma vez já que eram muitas pessoas) e desfrutaram cada vez mais da maravilhosa sensação de terem um ao outro para sempre.

----------------Fim do Segundo Capítulo----------------

_**N/B Rafinha:** MEU DEUS! Pára tudo! Vocês leram isso ''dããããããã!'' É claro que leram, né? Mas gente, esse é um dos capítulos mais maravilhosos que vocês já leram, não? Tem uma NC -17 , babys! Sabe que isso significa? Reviews é lógico. Por motivos MAIS que óbvios, não é todo dia que encontramos leituras agradáveis assim, ok! Então podem deixar a preguiça de lado e apertem o "go". Assim, tia Rafinha não lançará uma maldição horrível em vocês, ok! ''muito má'' Mandem reviews e a autora e as betas pularão de felicidade! Amamos vocês! _

_Bjinhos, _

_Rafinha M. Potter._

_**N/B Ly Anne Black: **Quem já se aventurou a escrever uma NC sabe do que estamos falando! Essa é surpreendentemente SHOW, é inegável! Aliás, de onde a Lou Malfoy tira TANTO talento? Gente, eu total me APAIXONEI por esse cap, por cada detalheeeeee imaginando Draco de Kalvin Klain e você não IMAGINAM o orgulho que eu tenho dessa Malfoy! _

_Portanto, reviews são mais que obrigatórios para reverenciar tal cap PERFECT! Não nos decepcionem!_

_Ly. _

**N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap, eu o acho tão fofo! Foi a minha primeira NC e eu gostei dela... A fic terá mais uma NC, mas vai demorar um pouquinho então aproveitem essa! E agradeçam as minha betas por ter tido NC na fic, porque foram elas que pediram...

Vocês não sabem como eu estou contente com as reviews lindas que eu recebi, me fizeram muito feliz!

Continuem mandando review, quero saber a opinião de vocês... E quem leu e não mandou review, por favor, faça uma caridade e mande!

Vou responder as reviews por aqui, não gosto do Reply é muito sem graça...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Bruna Lupin Black:** Bruninha linda, vc de novo me mandou o primeiro rvw! Conseguir a aceitação de toda a família da Gina, seria pedir demais. Que bom que você gostou da decoração, os Black tem muito bom gosto e tinha que sair tudo perfeito, Cissa cuidou de tudo ainda mais por ser o casamento do seu único filho. E copos-de-leite são as minhas flores favoritas, e imaginei que ficassem bem na decoração. Eu tbm queria ir nesse casamento...

O Draco e a Gina estavam mesmo lindos... Eu gosto mto de flashbacks, por isso que coloquei, e o bracelete é o meu xodó. Esse cap vc já leu, foi o seu presente...

Obrigada por tudo, Bruninha. Tbm te amo e muito! Bjinhos.

**Lah:** A fic tá aí, obrigada pelo apoio e duvido que a minha fic seja melhor do que a sua... Que bom que vc gostou do cap, espero que goste desse tbm. Bjinhosss.

**Jullia Malfoy:** Que bom que vc gostou desse cap e que tá amando a minha fic, tô emocionada. Sim, foi a Cissa que fez tudo, ela é perfeita... E a surpresinha é sim uma NC, espero que goste. Bjinhos.

**Rafinha M. Potter:** Migaa, ainda bem que vc acha que a fic será um sucesso. Sim, vc já leu esse cap e ainda bem que gostou porque foi por vc e pela Aninha que eu fiz NC... O nome foi muito complicado, mas conseguimos um nome bom depois... E a sua rvw não ficou confusa, eu entendo direitinho! E sim, vc acompanhou a fic desde o início e se ela tá aqui hj é graças a vc e Aninha emocionada. Bem, o calor é um problema sério! E vamos no FEUPO in Rio miga, vamos sim... Te amo muito minha beta, ''orgulhosíssima por dizer isso'' bjinhosss!

**Ly Anne Black:** Aninha lindaaa, finalmente a coisa saiu e isso se deve a vc e a Rafinha. E sinto muito mas o bracelete é meu e eu não divido, a não ser com a Gina já que ela o ganhou do Draco. Te amo muito, minha betinhaaa linda, bjinhos!

**Kellxinha Malfoy:** Lindinha, mto obrigada pela rvw e que bom que vc adorou o cap... Eu tbm qro casar com o Draco, acho q todas querem mas só a Gina consegue! Espero que não tenha demorado mto pra postar o cap 2, espero que goste da minha NC... Te adoro! Bjinhosss.

**Carolete:** Amora, que bom que vc achou a minha fic fofa e linda. Fico mto feliz de saber que vc gostou do primeiro cap, eu tbm adoro a Cissa e ela gosta mesmo da Gina. Tbm espero que eu não tenha bloqueio, e a NC é nesse cap mas terá outra só que vai demorar um pouquinho... E é claro que vc vai casar, não vai ficar pra titia! Bjinhoss.

**Jullie Black:** Brigada por gostar da minha fic, nem demorei tanto... Espero que goste desse cap tbm, bjinhosss.

É só por hoje, mandem reviews pra mim... É só clicar no botãozinho ''go'', é bem fácil!

Até o próximo cap!

Bjinhosss, Lou!


	3. O Primeiro Herdeiro

**Nota: **Cap dedicado a **Ly Anne Black,** que me ajudou mto nele (inclusive nos detalhes) e também porque é aniversário dela dia 20, é como um presente meu para ela. E eu sei q o Blaise Zabine é negro, mas antes deu descobrir eu já não imaginava ele assim (não é preconceito nem nada), então vou fazê-lo aparentemente do jeito q eu imagino...

* * *

**''O amor é a luz que há dentro das pessoas''**

* * *

**Capítulo III - O Primeiro Herdeiro**

Quando retornaram da lua-de-mel para a nova Mansão Malfoy, foram bem recebidos por ambas as famílias. Narcisa morava na antiga Mansão Malfoy no mesmo condomínio que eles, portanto mantinha-se perto, apesar de não ter como interromper seus momentos íntimos de casal.

Draco voltou a trabalhar na empresa junto ao seu amigo e sócio Blaise Zabine assim que retornou, alegando não poder perder mais tempo descansando, apesar dos protestos da esposa que o desejava em casa.

Gina ainda estava de férias, já que o recesso que tirara no hospital fora de apenas três meses. Apesar de Draco querer que ela largasse o emprego, ela se recusava veementemente. Quando não ficava em casa fazendo nada, saía para fazer compras com a sogra, tornando o relacionamento entre elas cada vez melhor. A ruiva também aproveitou esse tempo para sair mais com as suas melhores amigas desde os tempos de escola, Allyson Baker, que tinha retornado do estágio de moda na Itália e Milla Denver, que estava namorando Harry Potter.

Allyson não tinha podido ir ao casamento da ruiva por esse motivo, mas desenhara o vestido de noiva dela e estava no momento comprando um apartamento definitivo na Inglaterra. Milla era escritora, se mantinha com o dinheiro de suas obras que eram bastante lidas e estava contentíssima com o seu recém namoro com Harry.

Também tinha ido algumas vezes na Toca, aproveitando para conhecer seu mais novo sobrinho e afilhado (Mione a escolheu como madrinha) que acabara de nascer e recebera o nome de Noah, ruivinho, de cabelos lisos e com olhos iguais aos de Hermione.

Pouco tempo depois Gina voltou a trabalhar. Ela trabalhava em todas as áreas do hospital, mas a que ela mais gostava era de trabalhar com as crianças, tinha muito jeito com elas. Seu casamento estava cada vez melhor, eles se entendiam perfeitamente apesar das brigas bobas e cada vez a ruiva tinha certeza de que fizera a coisa certa se casando com Draco Malfoy.

Apesar de não dizer diretamente, ele sentia o mesmo, bastava reparar nas pequenas atitudes que ele tinha quando estava com ela, e cada vez ela conhecia mais o marido e aprendia a ler nas estrelinhas o que ele dizia, e _como _dizia. Os sentimentos entre ambos aumentavam a cada dia, e a perfeita combinação dos corpos que eles tinham compensava qualquer possível desavença.

**(------- D &G -------)**

Gina abriu os olhos com uma péssima sensação no estômago. Mal pode pensar no que poderia ser quando teve de levantar aos tropeços da cama e correr para o banheiro, ajoelhando-se em frente ao vaso para vomitar tudo que tinha comido no jantar. Ficou uns dez minutos entre passar mal e pensar em alguma coisa lógica, então levantou-se ainda tonta até a pia para lavar-se, apoiando firme no mármore para não cair.

Draco acordou com a luz acesa do banheiro e olhou para o lado, notando a ausência da esposa na cama. _"Que será que aconteceu? Em **dois anos** de casamentos ela nunca saiu da cama na madrugada..."_, ele pensou, ouvindo o barulho de água caindo. Se livrou do lençol e andou até o banheiro, encontrando a ruiva muito pálida, se apoiando com força na pia e com os olhos cerrados.

- Virgínia, você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado, indo de encontro a mulher.

- Estou, Draco, tá tudo bem... Só estou um pouco tonta.

- Não, não está tudo bem, vem aqui – disse ele a envolvendo pelos ombros e a guiando até a cama.

Colocou-a confortavelmente entre os lençóis e sentou-se ao seu lado em seguida, afagando os sedosos cabelos ruivos que se desordenavam pelo travesseiro.

- Que houve, meu amor?

- Acordei passando mal, vomitei e ainda estou um pouco tonta – explicou ela – Que horas são?

- Quatro e meia, ruiva. Pode dormir descansada que eu vou ficar tomando conta de você.

- Mas amanhã eu tenho que ir cedo pra o trabalho!

- Você não está bem, Virgínia, eu seria louco de deixar você ir trabalhar amanhã. Muito pelo contrário, eu também não vou trabalhar e vou tomar conta de você, aproveito e chamo um medi-bruxo pela manhã. – o loiro disse, dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Ok, seu exagerado... – ela cedeu, sendo vencida pelo cansaço.

Draco não conseguiu dormir, e mal o dia tinha amanhecido, ele levantou-se cuidadosamente da cama, de modo a não acordá-la. Vestiu o robe por cima da calça do pijama e foi a cozinha comer algo rapidamente, em seguida indo ao seu escritório resolver um assunto.

- Blaise! Blaise! Acorda, seu vagabundo! - Esbravejou Draco para a lareira.

- Merda! O que é que há a essa hora da manhã, Draco? Você não tem mais o que fazer não? Ou a Virgínia te expulsou da cama? – o moreno de olhos azuis perguntou abrindo um sorrisinho sarcástico, trajando apenas uma calça preta do pijama.

- Pra quem tava com sono, até que você consegue ser bem engraçadinho! E não é nada disso, Blaise. O meu relacionamento com a Virgínia está ótimo, só te acordei pra avisar que eu não vou à empresa hoje porque ela passou mal à noite.

- E precisava me acordar pra isso? – Blaise indagou indignado.

- Mas é claro, eu não perderia essa oportunidade! Acho que você pode cuidar das coisas por um dia, certo?

- Melhoras para a Virgínia. E pode confiar no papai aqui!

- É isso que me assusta... confiar em você. Até mais, Blaise. – disse o loiro não muito confiante, encerrando a conversa.

Em seguida ele chamou o medi-bruxo para ver o que Gina tinha e esperou ao lado dela cerca de meia hora, até que tocasse a campainha. Quando esta tocou ele saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para sala.

- Atenda a porta, Yank! – ordenou para o elfo.

Yank foi correndo precariamente em direção a porta e a abriu, deixando revelar um homem em roupas brancas.

- Bom dia, eu sou o Dr. Fields. Fui chamado para atender um paciente – disse o curandeiro de boa aparência, segurando uma maleta preta na mão esquerda.

- Bom dia, eu sou Draco Malfoy. Fui eu que o chamei. Pode me acompanhar, minha mulher está lá em cima – Draco disse, guiando o doutor até o quarto deles.

O medi-bruxo pediu para entrar sozinho no quarto para poder examiná-la melhor, e Draco acabou cedendo.

- Quem é o senhor? – Gina perguntou agora completamente desperta, ao homem que entrara em seu quarto.

- Sr. Fields, o seu marido me chamou para examiná-la. – respondeu prontamente.

- Eu estou bem! – a ruiva disse sentando-se na cama – Falei ao Draco que não precisava chamar ninguém, foi só um enjoou mas passou!

- Mas não custa verificar, Sra. Malfoy. Seu marido tem razão em se preocupar com a sua saúde.

Vinte minutos depois Draco já estava pronto para invadir o quarto, antes que fizesse um buraco em seu tapete persa de tanto andar de um lado para o outro, quando o medi-bruxo saiu com uma expressão séria.

- O que minha mulher tem, é grave? – ele indagou, chegando a ser um pouco dramático.

- Se acalme, Sr. Malfoy, sua mulher está perfeitamente bem. Os enjôos são normais no atual estado que ela se encontra. – O medi-bruxo deu um sorrisinho, vendo o olhar aflito que Draco lhe lançava – Parabéns, Sr. Malfoy. O senhor vai ser pai.

- Hã? – o loiro perguntou atordoado.

- Sua esposa está grávida de dois sete semanas, senhor Malfoy. Eu não a contei, achei melhor o senhor lhe dar a notícia.

- Ah... Obrigado. – Draco se virou mecanicamente e em estado de choque para o elfo – Yank, acompanhe o Dr. Fields até a saída.

- Sim, meu amo. – esganiçou a criatura, e tanto este quando o medi-bruxo saíram de seu campo de visão em direção a saída da mansão.

Draco ficou minutos inteiros encostado no corredor olhando para o nada. Ele estava tentando descobrir se ainda era ele mesmo, porque se sentia estranhamente fora de si, quando sua esposa irrompeu a sala vestida em uma de suas camisas, com o rosto afogueado e os olhos estranhamente ansiosos, o perscrutando cada centímetro.

- Draco! Draco, o que eu tenho? O Dr. Fields não quis me dizer, ele disse que era melhor _você _me contar... Draco, que cara é essa... Draco, eu vou morrer? – ela despejou de uma vez, chorosamente, agarrando as mãos dos lados do robe dele e tentando sacudi-lo.

Draco virou seu olhar vidrado para ela, descabelada, os lábios rubros entreabertos, a respiração levemente alterada.

- Hum... você não vai morrer.

- Não?

- Não. Na verdade... nós vamos ter um bebê, quero dizer... você está grávida. – ele declarou ensaiando um sorriso que ficava estranho no seu rosto muito mais pálido que o normal.

- Sério? – Gina perguntou fitando o rosto dele, imóvel.

- Sério. Por isso que você passou mal a noite. – ele disse limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela.

- AI, MERLIN, NEM POSSO ACREDITAR! – Gina gritou de repente, um sorriso tão grande que enchia todo o seu rosto de luz – NÓS VAMOS SER PAIS, DRACO! AH, DRACO, _OBRIGADA!_

E o agarrou pelo pescoço num abraço forte, começando a se debulhar em lágrimas. O próprio Draco sentiu os olhos rasos e a abraçou igualmente forte.

- Eu é quem lhe agradeço, pequena. – sussurrou, antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente.

**(------- D & G -------)**

O casal passeava calmamente no Beco Diagonal, mesmo porque Gina não podia fazer muito esforço, devido a barriga proeminente de **nove meses**. Ela procurava um presente para Noah, que iria fazer três anos dali a alguns meses.

Ela arrastou Draco para a quarta loja infantil daquele dia. O loiro imediatamente se deixou largar no sofá de recepção da loja, apenas observando a ruiva escolher entre vários presentes.

- O que você acha disso, Draco? – ela indicou uma pequena vassoura que levitava alguns centímetros do chão, mas sua expressão mudou imediatamente – Ai, ai, ai – gemeu ela, sentindo um líquido quente escorrer pelas pernas e deixando cair no chão o brinquedo.

- Que foi? – ele levantou de um pulo, indo até ela.

- A bolsa estourou – ela disse de uma vez só, com dificuldade – vai nascer!

- Calma, Gina, calma! – ele disse agitado – Nós vamos... nós vamos pra o hospital, vai... vai dar tudo certo, eu...

- Draco, fica calmo você! – ela praguejou, fazendo uma careta, misto de riso e dor.

- Eu tô calmo! Tô super calmo, olha só – ele disse mostrando as mãos, que Gina percebeu, ele se esforçava para fazê-las não tremer.

- Vamos aparatar! – ela gemeu. – Draco, ANDA LOGO!

Draco a pegou no colo, completamente atordoado, e eles aparatam direto na recepção movimentada do St. Mungus, atraindo olhares.

- Alguém me ajuda! Minha mulher tá dando a luz! – gritou o loiro olhando para os lados desesperadamente.

As coisas começaram a acontecer tão rápido que ele mal as acompanhou. Gina foi levada à sala de parto e ele teve de ficar na recepção preenchendo a ficha. Depois saiu correndo até onde a tinham levado, onde uma medi-bruxa jovem o interrompeu.

- Minha esposa, Virgínia Weasley, ela está dando a luz, onde ela está, onde posso encontrá-la?

- Me acompanhe, senhor, ela está entrando na sala de parto nesse momento.

Draco seguiu a mocinha até a sala branca onde estavam mais dois médicos e Gina se contorcendo sobre uma das camas.

Ele mais uma vez perdeu a noção do que fazia, as vagas lembranças de estar segurando firme a mão de Gina e dividindo uma enorme e extasiante emoção com ela, até que a voz do curandeiro soou aos seus ouvidos.

- Parabéns, Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, é um menino lindo e saudável.

A jovem curandeira limpou o pequeno Malfoy e o embrulhou numa manta, o entregando nos braços de seus pais.

- Ele é a sua cara, Draco – Gina chorou olhando o bebê, que tinha as bochechas rosadas e a pele muito branca, olhos claros e ralos fios de cabelos quase brancos.

- É, eu sei. Ele tinha que puxar ao pai e ser um autêntico Malfoy, é claro... – argumentou orgulhoso.

- É incrível como você consegue pontuar os momentos mais fantásticos da minha vida com seus comentários egocêntricos, Malfoy – disse fingindo-se de brava.

- Mas não menos incrível é a sua capacidade de ralhar comigo nos momentos mais emocionantes da sua vida...

- Ah, Draco, cala a boca. – ela disse derretida, olhando para o bebê em seu colo e incapaz de ter qualquer sentimento que não fosse amor.

- E o nome dele?

- Eu pensei em Christopher, o que você acha? – perguntou a ruiva ansiosa.

- Eu gosto. É um nome forte, digno de um Malfoy. Christopher Malfoy soa bastante bem. Ele será um exímio herdeiro, assim como o pai.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi o comentário. – ela disse fazendo uma careta indignada – E não esqueça do sobrenome Weasley que ele terá também – acrescentou com um sorrisinho.

- Infelizmente, é claro.

- Como é que é?

- Nada não... eu só disse que ele será um perfeito Malfoy e nada vai impedir isso...

- Ele não vai ser um clone seu, Draco Malfoy, eu já vou avisando...

- Mas foi comigo que você casou! Você deveria gostar de mim exatamente do jeito que eu sou!

- Você não tem jeito, Draco!

- E você adora essa minha falta de jeito... – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso presunçoso.

- Talvez – ela disse com um meio sorriso. – Eu te amo, Draco! – disse de repente.

- Eu também te amo, ruiva! – disse sinceramente, beijando-a com calma e cuidado para não machucar o filho.

- Você quer segurar o Christopher? – indagou Gina sem esperar resposta, passando o bebê para os braços do marido.

- Ele é tão pequenininho! – Draco disse segurando o embrulinho de mantas desajeitadamente.

Gina ficou olhando para os dois homens da sua vida com um sorriso enigmático que só os mais profundos sentimentos do seu coração poderiam exprimir. Era quase como estar deixando uma etapa da sua vida para trás e se sentir inteiramente completa de uma maneira diferente.

- Desculpe interromper – a medi-bruxa se aproximou – mas tenho que levar o bebê agora para o berçário. O trago mais tarde para ser amamentado, senhora.

- Quando teremos alta? – Gina perguntou, se sentindo levemente aflita por deixar Christopher ir.

- A senhora e o bebê terão alta depois de amanhã. Acho melhor o senhor deixá-la descansar agora.

- Não vai, Draco – ela segurou a mão dele – fica comigo.

- Os seus familiares estão esperando por notícia – disse a curandeira.

- Vou falar com eles, Gina – ele decidiu – é melhor mesmo você descansar um pouco. Quando acordar, eu e Chris estaremos aqui – tentou tranqüilizá-la – Estou muito orgulhoso de você.

- Obrigada, Draco – sorriu.

Seu marido e seu filho deixaram o quarto juntamente com a curandeira, e Gina adormeceu em seguida, mal se contendo de felicidade também.

**---------------------- Fim do Terceiro Capítulo ---------------------**

_**N/B Rafinha: **Oie pessoas! Td bem com vcs? Comigo está __tudo ótimo, mais uma vez estou aqui no capítulo da Lou, e __posso lhe garantir que se você achou esse bom, terão que ver __o que lhes aguardam, essa menina é um talento ''enxuga as __lágrimas''. Então, já sabem né? Vamos mandar reviews! Ou __nada será atualizado! _

_Bjinhos, Rafinha M. Potter_

_**N/B by Ly: **Nhah... adoro esse cap... ele tem coisas que provavelmente serão momentos preferidos para mim em toda fic! O que eu mais amo nesse cap? O Draco contando pra ela que ''eles vão ter um bebê"! E o Draco todo atordoado na hora que a bolsa parte! Ah, eu amo TANTO Draco construindo família com a Gina! E quem não ama? Eu mato ele se ele estragar tudo! E Chris, tão LINDO! Tão loirinho! Tão Malfoy! (Meu afilhado fofoo!) Quem resiste? E a minha contribuição toda nesse cap... amei TANTO me intrometer nele! Hahaha, vou fazer isso mais vezes, a Lou que me segure! Lou, te amo! _

_Bjos, Ly Anne Black!_

**N/A: **Olá pessoas, espero q estejam bem... Minhas aulas começaram o q é um saco (estou no terceiro ano) e apesar de estudar mto esse ano (qro medicina), vou continuar atualizando a fic, consigo levar os dois! Teve FEUPO no Rio sábado, foi mto legal (fui de cosplay de sonserina) apesar de ter ido pouca gente (quatro pessoas no total), também choveu mto aqui... Fiquei mto feliz com a quantidade de rvws q eu recebi, vcs não sabem como eu fico radiante quando as recebo... E também fiquei mto feliz por terem gostado da minha primeira NC, sendo assim terá mais uma NC na fic e não se esqueçam de mandar REVIEWS, pode escrever qualquer coisa q eu vou amar receber! E quem quiser pode pegar meu msn q é: louise 15 (escrito em número mesmo) lfs arroba hotmail ponto com ou pode me add. no orkut q tem meu msn tbm lá: Louise Facina.

**Agradecimentos:**

**TheBlueMemory: **Oiieee, Christy! Fico mto contente q vc tenha adorado a minha fic, acho q todas queremos o Draco mas quem o tem é a Gina! E é mto bom saber q vc gostou da minha NC tava meio insegura quanto a isso pq foi a minha 1ª NC... E DG é tudo, e eu prometo q não mato ninguém mas é capaz q vc se emocione sim! Bjinhosss!

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Lindinha da minha vida, não importa se vc não tá com criatividade pra rvw qlqr coisa q vc escrever eu vou amar! E o FEUPO foi mto legal, pena q não foi mta gente... E o Draco é maravilhoso, e eu sei q o Draco é SEU marido mas o empreste para Gina na fic, sim! E thanks pela divulgação em DM e o seu rvw n ficou xoxo, aceito qlqr coisa ainda mais vindo de vc, e vê se arranja tempo pra escrever a atualizas as suas maravilhosas fics... Bjosss sonserinos!

**Kellxinha Malfoy: **Oiee, fofaaa! Q feliz q vc amou o cap assim como a NC! Eu tbm não sei como a Gina consegue isso, acho q é sorte e todas nós queremos um Draco tbm! Espero q eu não tenha demorado tanto e esse cap tbm não tá grande, sorry... E as nostas delas são as coisas mais fofas do mundo todo! Te adoro, bjinhosss minha adoradora de HG (blergh)!

**Noccas Lupin R: **Noccas, quase chorei quando vc disse q ia retribuir os meus rvws! Q bom q tá gostando da minha fic, não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! E eu ainda não tive tempo de ler o cap novo da sua fic, prometo q vou lá essa semana, sem falta! Espero q eu não tenha demorado mto a atualizar, bjinhosss linda!

**Lah: **Oiiee, miguinhaa! Fiquei mto emocionada pelos seus elogios a minha NC, me deixa mto contente saber q vc gostou! A intensidade é bem profunda mesmo, e é mto melhor ter um andar inteiro só pra vc assim a privacidade é mais garantida... E pena vc não Ter podido ir no FEUPO, mas no próximo vc vai! Bjinhosss, minha viciada em comida japa!

**Arwen Mione: **Oiee, Camy lindinha mor! Pode demorar o quanto quiser, eu sei como a sua vida é uma loucura e totalmente corrida... Mto obrigada por ter gostado do q eu escrevo, é um elogio e tanto vindo de vc! Obrigada por dizer q eu escrevo bem ''vergonha'', e as meninas ajudam mto! E pode deixar q eu te aviso quando postar novos caps e se eu fizer outra fic (o q eu duvido)... Bjinhosss, minha melhor escritora de slash's!

**Lika Slytherin: **Oiiee, Lika! Vc não foi a única q amou a cueca do Draco, e eu tbm o queria pra mim... Obrigada por gostar da fic e mta coisa ainda vai rolar, e o Draco é exclusividade da Gina! Espero q n tenha esperado mto pela atualização, bjinhossss!

**Carolete: **Olááá, amoraa! Q feliz q vc achou a minha NC perfeita e q tenha adorado... A vida pra eles tá perfeita sim, e olha q eu nem demorei a atualizar desde q vc comentou, pf não me lance nenhuma maldição... Te adoro, bjinhosss amoraa!

**Bruna Lupin Black: **Oiiee, anjinhos da minha vidaa! Pode demorar, o importante é q vc não esqueceu de mim e de AD tbm! E Grécia é perfeita, ainda mais com Draco se bem q eu não sei se visitaria a cidade tendo um andar e um loiro daqueles pra mim! E a Gina ainda não tá acostumada com a vida de luxo q terá daqui pra frente, mas quem sabe ela não se acostume... E eu amo Smallville, só gosto mais de The OC., e pode falar o q vc quiser lindinhaa! E tem q ter jogo de carícias e não vi a montagem... E a cueca do Draco é perfeita, tbm imagino q deve atrapalhar o cabelo, tbm achei um detalhe fofo! E thanks por gostar da NC, e eu sei q vc me ama ''convencida'', assim como eu te amo... E a sua rvw ficou gigante e mto boa, dei altas gargalhadas com ela! Bjinhosss, anjinho meu!

Não devo demorar muito a atualizar a fic, espero q gostem desse cap, o Chris é um fofo e não se esqueçam de mandar REVIEWS pra mim eu vou adorar recebê-las e vcs fazem uma autora feliz!

Bjinhos, Lou Malfoy!


	4. Vivendo

"**O amor faz as pernas tremerem e a mente embaçar. Mas quanta força há por trás dessa fraqueza!"**

* * *

**Capítulo IV - Vivendo**

Era uma linda tarde de verão, o tempo estava agradável e o sol não era muito forte, perfeito para um passeio ou uma festa. Mas tinha uma pessoa que não concordava com isso.

- Anda Draco, nós vamos chegar atrasados! – gritou a ruiva já arrumada na sala de estar, usava um lindo vestido de verão branco com uma sandália baixa caramelo. Estava com Christopher em seus braços que usava um macacãozinho verde e que já tinha **três meses**.

- Nós temos mesmo que ir, Gina? – indagou o loiro descendo as escadas, trajava uma blusa social cinza acompanhados de uma calça preta e sapatos lustrosos pretos.

- Claro que temos, é aniversário de três anos do Noah e ele é meu afilhado. Minha família inteira vai estar lá, e o Gui e o Carlinhos ainda não conhecem o Chris.

- Nós podíamos deixar o Chris com a minha mãe e fazer coisas muito mais _''interessantes'' _- sussurrou maliciosamente no ouvido da ruiva passando a beijar o pescoço alvo dela.

- Pode parando, Draco. Nós vamos à festa e pronto, mas se você se comportar direitinho quem sabe eu não te recompenso na volta? – disse provocante dando um selinho nos lábios dele.

- Já que não tem jeito, vamos logo, assim voltamos mais rápido.

- Pega a minha bolsa e o presente, por favor – pediu.

- Já estão encolhidos no meu bolso – disse saindo da mansão e abrindo em seguida a porta do carro para a mulher entrar com o bebê que estava sorrindo enquanto brincava com um dragão de pelúcia.

- Pronto ele já está seguro na cadeirinha, vamos? – perguntou ela terminando de colocar o cinto sobre si mesma e depois voltou à atenção ao filho que continuava feliz brincando com o boneco.

- Vamos! – disse ele muito a contragosto e ligando em seguida o carro mágico e rumando para a Toca, onde seria a festa.

Draco estava insatisfeito, teria que passar a sua preciosa tarde em um dos lugares que mais detestava no mundo e ainda por cima teria como companhia um bando de cabeças vermelhas, sem mencionar a insuportável da Granger e o maldito Potter. Mas ele só fazia isso por ela, só fazia isso porque sabia que a deixava contente e ele iria cobrar muito bem à noite o seu imenso esforço.

**( - - - )**

Chegaram da festa horas depois, Chris já dormia nos braços da mãe. Subiram as escadas e a ruiva foi colocar o filho no berço, entrou no quarto deles em seguida encontrando o loiro de pé com a camisa um pouco aberta e descalço enquanto apreciava um copo de whisky de fogo.

- O que você achou da festa? – indagou ela se sentando na cama e tirando as sandálias em seguida.

- Diria que foi suportável, masteria sido melhor se o idiota do Potter não estivesse lá.

- Não fala assim do Harry – pediu.

- Vai defendê-lo agora, vai ruiva?

- Deixa de ser bobo, Draco. O Harry é apenas meu amigo, eu sempre o considerei como um irmão. E ele está muito bem com a Milla, eles vão casar daqui a três meses – argumentou ela se levantando da cama enquanto se aproximava perigosamente dele.

- É melhor eu me prevenir, mas está na hora de você cumprir o que me prometeu, não? – perguntou colocando o copo na mesa e a puxando pela cintura de encontro a si.

- Não sei se você mereçe – respondeu simplesmente dando dois passos pra trás.

- Isso não é justo, eu suportei a sua família inteira e não soltei nenhuma gracinha – disse cruzando os braços, indignado.

- Eu adoro te ver bravinho, fica tão lindinho – disse ela dando um meio sorriso antes de se aproximar novamente e começar a beijá-lo.

- Eu sou lindo! – protestou em meio aos beijos.

- Eu concordo, e é todinho meu – disse interrompendo o beijo e empurrando-o em direção à cama, deu uma rápida olhada nele antes de recomeçar a beijá-lo.

Draco passeava com as mãos por todo o corpo dela sem interromper o beijo, não demorou a encontrar o feixe do vestido e o retirou, enquanto a ajudava a retirar a sua camisa.

O vestido já se encontrava no chão juntamente com a sua camisa, Gina começou a abrir a sua calça e logo a jogou no chão deixando-o só de cueca. O loiro aproveitou e inverteu a posição passando a ficar por cima_. A_briu o sutiã sem demora o retirando por completo e começou a beijar o pescoço e o colo arrancando pequenos gemidos dela. Os corpos estavam pegando fogo, eles queriam tornar-se um só novamente, ele pegou na barra da calcinha se preparando para retirá-la quando um choro de bebê invadiu o quarto. Chris acabara de acordar, estragando todo o clima.

- Ai não, que droga, logo agora – reclamou ela.

- Concordo, fica aqui, eu vou lá ver o que ele quer – disse Draco se levantando da cama e saindo do quarto, não demorou muito a voltar trazendo Chris que ainda chorava.

- Eu acho que ele está com fome, tentei fazê-lo dormir, mas ele continuou chorando – disse o loiro entregando o bebê para mulher que já vestia um robe e se sentava na cama em seguida.

- É, está sim. O Chris é tão parecido com você, não só fisicamente, mas ele mama muito igual a você quando bebê, pelo o que sua mãe me disse – comentou sorrindo enquanto amamentava o filho.

- Falando na minha mãe, eu a convidei para almoçar com a gente amanhã na mansão, tudo bem?

- Claro que sim, meu amor. Você sabe que eu adoro a sua mãe e ela tem se tornado uma avó tão coruja – respondeu a ruiva enquanto fazia o bebê arrotar passando a niná-lo logo depois.

- É, ela está muito feliz que a família Malfoy esteja aumentando – comentou o loiro com um meio sorriso.

- Bem, ele dormiu novamente. Vou colocá-lo no berço – disse ela se levantando da cama cuidadosamente.

- Vou com você – disse Draco acompanhando a mulher.

Chegaram ao quarto rapidamente, Gina colocou o loirinho no berço delicadamente, sentiu Draco abraçá-la pela cintura e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Espero que ele não acorde mais hoje.

- Eu também, ele parece um anjinho dormindo – disse carinhosa ainda olhando o filho dormir. – E eu ainda não acredito que você me convenceu a pintar o quarto de verde, ao menos não é um verde escuro!

- Simples, ruiva. Ele será um sonserino – disse o loiro beijando o pescoço dela.

- Não, ele será um grifinório! – protestou a ruiva.

- Ele é um Malfoy, e Malfoys não vão para a Grifinória e sim para a Sonserina – disse ele calmo como se explicasse a uma criança que dois mais dois são quatro.

- Não se esqueça que ele também é um Weasley – disse virando pra ele com os olhos estreitados.

- Nem me lembre disso, ruiva.

- O que você quer dizer? – indagou Gina completamente vermelha devido ao fogo Weasley estava se controlando pra não levantar muito a voz para que não acordasse o filho.

- Nada, meu amor. Que tal a gente tomar um banho? – sugeriu o loiro a abraçando pela cintura enquanto mordiscava a sua orelha.

- Não mude de assunto, Draco – disse ela tentando manter a voz firme mas estava fracassando miseravelmente devido a carícia.

- Esqueça isso, Virgínia. Ele ainda é muito pequeno pra gente ficar discutindo por causa disso. Vem tomar um banho comigo, vem? – nem ao menos esperou a resposta, a pegou no colo levando-a para o banheiro deles.

**( ----- D & G ----- )**

**Dois Anos Depois:**

Era uma manhã de inverno, Gina trajava uma calça jeans e um suéter vermelho acompanhado de botas pretas_. E_stava sentada no sofá preto e macio de couro-de-dragão da sala de estar da mansão Malfoy e Draco usava uma camisa pólo e uma calça jeans e se encontrava deitado em seu colo enquanto ela acariciava os seus fios platinados

Foi quando ela disse um pouco nervosa:

- Draco, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa!

- Pode falar, pequena.

- Eu estou grávida!

- O quê? – perguntou ele, que levantara bruscamente do colo da mulher depois do que ouvira, seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente tentando assimilar a notícia e quando isso aconteceu, abriu um largo sorriso e completou:

- Mas isso é maravilhoso!

- Eu estava com medo da sua reação, não sabia como lhe contar – revelou.

- Uma das coisas que eu mais quero é ter mais filhos com você, minha ruivinha – disse carinhoso – Há quanto tempo você sabe?

- Eu estava desconfiada, mas só tive a confirmação há uns dois dias.

- É menino ou menina? – indagou curioso.

- Eu ainda não sei, só estou de 5 semanas, contudo eu gostaria muito que fosse uma menininha – disse sorrindo.

- Por mim tanto faz – disse o loiro levantando o suéter e beijando o ventre da ruiva.

_- Mamã, papá _o elfo não quer _vilar_ de cabeça _pla _baixo _pla_ eu vê! – reclamou Chris com pouco mais de **dois aninhos** fazendo bico, tinha acabado de entrar na sala e ainda usava o seu pijama de veludo verde.

- Vem cá, meu amorzinho – disse Gina fazendo com que o filho sentasse em seu colo.

- Nós temos que te contar uma coisa – explicou Draco.

- O que é? – perguntou o pequeno curioso.

- Você vai ganhar um irmãozinho – revelou Gina.

- Vou? Cadê ele? – perguntou com os olhinhos azuis brilhando.

- Vai sim, ele tá crescendo na barriga da sua mãe.

- Quando ele chega? Como ele foi parar lá? – questionou o loirinho muito curioso.

- Daqui a mais ou menos uns oito meses. Gostou da notícia? – indagou Gina fingindo que não ouvira a última pergunta.

- Gostei, os elfos são muito chatos _pla blincar_ e eu _semple_ quis ter um maninho – disse ele sorrindo.

- Que ótimo, meu anjinho. Agora vai lá com o seu pai se arrumar que a gente vai almoçar na casa dos vovós Weasleys – disse a ruiva beijando a bochecha do filho.

- Vem garotão – disse Draco pegando Chris no colo – Não adianta eu insistir pra gente fazer outro programa, né? – perguntou à mulher.

- Você sabe que não. Agora vai lá com ele senão a gente vai se atrasar – pediu beijando rapidamente o marido.

- Já estou indo, já estou indo –resmungou subindo a escada contrariado.

**------------------------ Fim do Quarto Capítulo ---------------------**

_**N/B Rafinha:** Oi pessoas! Td bem com vocês? Como foram de carnaval? Muito firewisk, né? Bem esse capítulo tá lindoso, e ainda teremos mais um pirralho Malfoy no mundo, lindo, não? Então, como pessoas boas que eu SEI que vocês são, que tal um review? Eu sei que você quer mandar, eu sei. Depois de tantas ameaças, é claro que você QUER mandar, não? Ou vocês preferem que a Gina perca a criança e o Draco case com a Granger? Então, mexam as panças, digo, os dedinhos, e mandem reviews!_

**_Bjinhos, Rafinha M. Potter_**

_**N/B Aninha:** Cap fofo! Muito fofo! Eu gostei do dragãozinho de __pelúcia, fofuxinho! E do Chris querendo por Yank de ponta cabeça! E da Gina dando A NOTÍCIA! Feliz, pelo menos por hora, né... E as descrições estão boas! Bom, resta esperar pelo futuro... o cruel e impiedoso futuro que você está planejando, sua sonsolina má! Se metade do povo que lê isso aqui soubesse das maldades que tu planeja, já tava chorando antecipado! __Beijokaaa! Ah como eu amo essas maldades todas!__Hahauhauahh!_

**_Ly._**

**N/A:** Como foram de carnaval? Espero q bem... Ah sim, o meu foi ótimo! Espero q apreciem esse cap, o Chris é um fofo e vem mais um baby por aí! Sim, as coisas ainda estão bem felizes, aproveitem... Não se esqueçam de mandar **reviews **para mim, adoro saber a opinião de vcs e estou amando todas q recebo! Prometo q o próximo cap é bem grandinho! E qm qser pegar meu msn (louise15lfs) ou meu orkut: Louise Facina, pode pegar e n precisa ter vergonha, eu adoro bater papo... E a fic já tem capa e foi feita pela Aninha, mas n tem como eu colocar no FF portanto qm qser ver me pede pelo msn!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miaka: **Oiieee! Q bom q vc decidiu ler a minha fic, e q vc tah acompanhando... Mto obrigada pelas rvws e eu n posso contar os meus planos pra fic, vc terá q esperar pra ler! Bjinhoss!

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy:** Oláá! Q bom q vc leu a minha fic e tah adorando, isso me deixa tão feliz! Ah, o Chris é um fofo e espero q goste desse cap... Bjooo!

**Princesa Chi:** Oiee, brigada por ler a minha fic e por ter deixado comentário no cap da NC tbm e q bom q vc gostou! Como eu disse n imagino o Blaise negro... E q bom q vc gostou do cap e espero q eu n tenha demorado mto pra atualizar! Bjoss!

**Lolita Malfoy:** Oiie, fico tão feliz em saber q vc tah gostando da minha fic e q tah achando ela boa! Acho q n demorei mto atualizar, espero q goste de cap, bjinhooss!

**Noccas Lupin R:** Olaaa, o Draco preocupado é um fofo... E q lindo saber q vc gostou desse cap, e eles brigam a toda hora sim mas se amam... Espero q eu n tenha demorado mto para atualizar e a gnt já se falou no msn, vc é mto fofaa! Bjoo!

**Kellxinha Malfoy:** Lindaa, q bom q vc gostou e espero q eu n tenha demorada para atualizar! O Chris é lindoo! Bjinhoss!

**Lika Slytherin:** Oieee, q bom q vc gostou do cap e o Chris eh mto fofo mesmo... E qnto ao título da fic vc vai Ter q esperar para entender... Bjinhosss!

**TheBlueMemory:** Oiie, ah o Chris é lindinho, e infelizmente a sortuda q tem o Draco é a Gina e tenho certeza de q ela n qr dividir ele com ninguém... Q feliz q vc gostou do cap, e o Draco ainda tah inteiro e alguns dos irmãos da Gina até gostam do Draco... Bjinhoss!

**Rafinha M. Potter (minha beta):** Amorzinho, eu n demorei mto, n reclame, é vc qm demora eras! E os babys deles são mto fofos e lindinhos, e espero q n queiram me matar mesmo... E vou estudar sim! Te amo, bjinhosss!

**Jessy Malfoy: **Olaaa, q lindo saber q vc achou a minha fic perfeita e q amou a NC, o Chris é um fofo e eu tbm amo esse nome, é mto Malfoy! E eu ainda n tive tempo de ir na sua, mas eu vou lá, prometo! Bjosss!

**Lah:** Oieee, to com vergonha dos elogios q vc tah falando... Mas é mto bom saber q vc tah gostando e definitivamente o Draco é um desesperado qndo se trata da Gina... E acho q nem demorei mto! E vê se vc atualiza a sua fic, viu? Tbm te adoro mto, bjinhoss!

**Camy (Lindinha Mor):** Lindinhaa, é tão ganhar elogio seu e q lindo q vc acha q eu escrevo fofinho... E o Chris é mto lindinho! E brigada por mandar rvw eu sei o qnto vc é ocupada e vc é a Lindinha Mor sim... Vc ainda n vai qrer me lançar Crucius mas mais pra frente eu acho q sim, e pode escrever qnts bobagens qser! Te amo, lindinhaa, bjoss!

**Carolete (Amora):** Oieee, amoraaa minhaa! N importa se vc demora, o importante é q vc n esqueceu de mim... Ah, o Chris é lindo demais, eu amo ele! Vc vai ter q esperar pra ver o q vai acontecer... E pode me ameaçar sim, e o cap saiu hj como te prometi! Te amo, amora, bjoooss!

N se esqueçam de mandar **reviews** para mim e o Cap V promete...

Bjinhoss,

**Lou Malfoy!**


	5. O Frágil Coração da Princesa

**Nota: **Cap dedicado a **Camy (Arwen Mione)** pq ela eh mto fofa e eh seuniverhj, dia 20/03.

* * *

"**A coisa mais importante que se pode aprender, é amar e em troca amado ser."**

**Moulin Rouge**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V - O Frágil Coração da Princesa**

Gina lia um livro não muito grosso calmamente, sentada confortavelmente na sua poltrona preta preferida na sala de estar da mansão Malfoy, trajando uma saia preta na altura do joelho e uma bata larga lilás e pra completar um sapato preto com um salto baixo. Sua atenção foi desviada do livro quando ouviu a campainha tocando, colocou o marcador na página em que estava lendo, fechando o livro e colocando-o na mesinha ao lado da sua poltrona. Estalou os dedos e um elfo apareceu na sua frente e ela pediu:

- Atenda a porta, Yank!

- Claro, minha senhora – respondeu o elfo com a sua vozinha esganiçada, correndo quase tropeçando nas pernas pra abrir a porta.

- Boa noite, Yank! O Draco já está em casa? – perguntou Blaise vestido com uma camisa social azul-marinho, uma gravata negra e com uma calça social preta e segurava um sobretudo em uma das mãos e uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo na outra.

- Não, Sr. Zabine. Mas a minha senhora se encontra na sala – respondeu o elfo prontamente pegando o sobretudo guardando-o na entrada e a garrafa das mãos do visitante, que levou até a sala e desapareceu logo depois.

- Virgínia, como está? Não se levante – disse educadamente beijando-lhe as costas da mão.

- Vou bem, Blaise. O que faz aqui? – indagou curiosa.

- Draco marcou um jantar comigo, mas pelo que vejo está atrasado!

-Tio Blaise, tio Blaise! – gritou Chris de quase **três anos,** desceu as escadas correndo vestido com o seu pijama verde e se atirou nos braços do padrinho.

- Chris, não corra! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Eu não posso ficar correndo atrás de você pela casa com essa barriga de **sete meses** – ralhou ela.

- Como vai, garotão? – perguntou Blaise pegando o afilhado no colo e se sentando com ele no sofá.

- Tô bem, tio Blaise! – respondeu o loirinho, se virou para mãe e continuou – Desculpa _mamã,_ mas eu vim pedir um copo de leite antes de _mimir._

- Tá bom filho, eu vou lá na cozinha pegar pra você. Aceita alguma coisa Blaise?

- Aceito sim, um pouco do Whisky de Fogo que eu trouxe.

- Vou buscar! – anunciou a ruiva se levantando cuidadosamente da poltrona.

- Não, Virgínia. Peça para um elfo fazer isso – argumentou o moreno.

- Me poupe, Blaise. Tá parecendo o Draco, eu estou grávida e não inválida! – disse teimosa indo pra cozinha.

Chegou lá o mais rápido que a barriga permitiu. Serviu ambos os copos e esquentou o leite de Chris com um feitiço rápido, e recolheu as bebidas uma em cada mão quando sentiu uma pontada muito forte na barriga

- Ai, ai – gemeu a ruiva sentindo uma tontura, largou os copos que se espatifaram no chão, sentiu outra pontada mais forte ainda e segurou na parede para não cair sentindo um líquido escorrer pela suas pernas.

Ouviram um barulho de algo quebrando, Blaise botou o afilhado no chão e foi com Chris o mais rápido que pode pra cozinha, chegou lá encontrando Gina muito pálida com uma mão na barriga e apoiada na parede, parecia muito mal.

- O que houve, Gina? – perguntou acudindo a mulher do amigo.

- Meu bebê... ai... – disse com dificuldade – tá doendo...

_- Mamã,_ você tá bem? – perguntou o loirinho preocupado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor! – disse pro filho tentando acalmá-lo passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo dele.

- Você consegue andar? – indagou Blaise, ao que ela respondeu com um aceno afirmativo.

Passou um dos braços dela pelo seu ombro, a segurou firmemente sem machucá-la e caminhou com ela em direção à sala, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passavam, e deitou-a cuidadosamente no sofá.

- Fica aí, vou tentar localizar o Draco – disse o moreno se afastando um pouco da onde eles estavam.

Tentou por algum tempo achar o Draco mas ele não respondia ao seus chamados, resolveu chamar Narcisa para ficar com Chris enquanto levava Gina pro hospital.

- Narcisa? – chamou Blaise na lareira.

- Sim, Blaise – respondeu Narcisa usando um vestido simples azul escuro que entrava em contraste com os seus cabelos muito claros.

- A Gina tá passando mal, não consigo achar o Draco. Vem pra Mansão ficar com o Chris enquanto eu a levo pro St. Mungus – disse rapidamente.

- Já estou indo, Blaise.

Instantes depois ela já se encontrava na Mansão Malfoy, aparatara porque era mais rápido. Apenas quem tinha o sangue ou nome Malfoy poderia aparatar na Mansão sem permissão, eles tinham um mecanismo que poderia liberar a aparatação pra quem necessitasse.

_- Mamã,_ fala comigo. O que _senhola_ tem? Tá _sanglando_? – perguntou Chris vendo as pernas da mãe com sangue enquanto afagava os seus cabelos vermelhos ao que ela mantinha os olhos fechados por causa da dor.

Abriu-os assim que ouviu a voz do filho e disse quase num sussurro:

- A mamãe tá bem, meu anjinho. Só tô um pouquinho _dodói._ Fica lá com a vovó – pediu ela carinhosamente, não queria que o filho a visse nesse estado.

- Vem com a vovó – disse Narcisa pegando o netinho no colo e sentando com ele numa das poltronas.

- Vou levar a Gina pro St. Mungus, não podemos mais esperar pelo Draco, enquanto isso, continue tentando localizá-lo, Narcisa – pediu Blaise.

- Eu _quelo_ ir com a _mamã!_ – disse Chris contrariado.

- Nós iremos assim que o seu pai chegar, meu loirinho – explicou pro neto, se virou para o moreno e pediu - Blaise, cuida bem dela.

- Pode deixar – respondeu Blaise se virou pra Gina e disse - Vamos Gina - ajudou a levantá-la do sofá pegando-a em seguida no colo, olhando por instantes a pequena poça de sangue que se formara no sofá.

Aparatou com a ruiva na recepção do St. Mungus, não parecia muito cheio por ser quase 22:00 horas. Viu uma enfermeira e gritou pra ela:

- ME AJUDE, ELA ESTÁ PERDENDO O BEBÊ!

- Calma senhor, já estão trazendo a maca. Vamos levá-la pra sala de cirurgia. O senhor é o marido? – perguntou calmamente.

- Não, sou amigo da família.

- Nesse caso não poderá acompanhá-la até a sala – disse a enfermeira – Mas o senhor pode preencher a ficha enquanto isso.

- Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha – argumentou.

- Sinto muito, são as normas, apenas parentes. Mas não se preocupe, cuidaremos bem dela – disse a enfermeira tentando acalmá-lo.

A maca chegou rapidamente, colocou Gina nela o mais delicadamente que conseguiu. A viu abrir os olhos e segurar uma de suas mãos, então dizer com a voz fraca:

- Diz pro Draco que...

- Shiii, Gina. Não precisa dizer nada, ele já tá vindo, vai dar tudo certo – disse ele, não pôde dizer mais nada pois levaram a maca logo depois.

Preencheu a ficha e pôs-se a esperar por notícias, ficou sentado na recepção por volta de uma hora quando ouviu um barulho de aparatação o que o fez erguer a cabeça. Viu um Draco mais pálido que o normal, vir em sua direção rapidamente.

- Onde ela está, Blaise? – perguntou o loiro apressadamente segurando o amigo pela gola da camisa devido ao nervosismo.

- Me largue que eu te respondo! – bradou o moreno com dificuldade.

Draco o soltou e ele respondeu:

- Levaram-na pra sala de cirurgia tem quase uma hora.

_- Papá,_ cadê a _mamã?_ – perguntou o loirinho usando um casaco por cima do pijama soltando a mão da avó (eles vieram de carro) e correndo em direção ao pai.

- Ela está bem, anjinho. Tá tendo o bebê, logo você poderá vê-la – disse Draco tranqüilizando o filho, o pegando no colo em seguida.

Virou para Narcisa e disse:

- Mãe, por favor avise os Weasleys que a Gina está no hospital.

- Claro, meu filho – respondeu a loira e saiu da recepção indo comunicar os Weasleys.

Draco virou para o moreno e disse:

- Segure o Chris pra mim, vou saber da Gina – explicou entregando o filho pro padrinho.

- Onde está a minha mulher? – indagou o loiro com impaciência pra recepcionista batendo as mãos com força no balcão.

- Qual o nome dela, senhor?

- Virgínia Malfoy! – gritou perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda lhe restava.

- A Sra. Malfoy ainda se encontra na sala de cirurgia – disse a recepcionista fazendo pouco caso, ao que ele bufou.

''_Essa mulherzinha não tem amor a vida'' _pensou indignado, estava pronto pra exigir mais explicações e dizer que não se tratam Malfoys desse jeito ou voar no pescoço daquela recepcionista de quinta categoria, ambas opções lhe pareciam tentadoras. Estava quase se decidindo quando a porta do corredor da sala de cirurgia se escancarou e por ela saiu um medi-bruxo atraindo toda a sua atenção.

Foi em passos largos até o medi-bruxo e gritou:

- ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA MULHER? CADÊ A VIRGÍNIA? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?

O médico levou Draco até uma sala branca e impessoal como todas as outras do hospital, ainda que esse reclamasse e resmungasse por todo o caminho.

- Acalme-se, Sr. Malfoy! Foi uma cirurgia muito complicada, mas a sua mulher está perfeitamente bem, o problema é com a sua filha... – disse sendo interrompido por Draco.

- Filha? É uma menina? – perguntou mais pra si mesmo do que para o medi-bruxo, processou rapidamente a informação – O que aconteceu com ela? Ela morreu?

- Por sorte conseguimos salvá-la, mas ela nasceu prematura e muito fraca e ela tem um problema cardíaco gravíssimo – explicou ele.

- Tem cura? – perguntou com uma expressão séria.

- Nós não sabemos, Sr. Malfoy. O caso dela é uma raridade, nunca vi nada igual. Pode ser que com o tempo ela melhore ou o estado dela se agrave, é difícil dizer.

- O que nós podemos fazer? - indagou preocupado.

- Primeiramente os senhores terão que trazê-la uma vez por mês para um check-up geral. Ela não poderá ficar muito nervosa nem sofrer emoções muito fortes, não poderá fazer muito esforço. Ela terá que tomar poções especiais três vezes por semana e eu ainda lhe darei um outro tipo de poção especial caso ela tenha alguma crise.

- Entendi Dr. Miller, a minha mulher já sabe?

- Ainda não, Sr. Malfoy. Achei melhor o senhor contar à ela – disse o medi-bruxo.

- Agradeço por isso, quando poderei levar minha mulher e filha pra casa?

- A sua mulher terá alta dentro de quatro dias, já a sua filha terá que ficar no hospital por um mês para que se recupere melhor.

- Entendo, eu posso ver a Virgínia?

- Agora não será possível, ela está dormindo devido a um sedativo que demos à ela.

- Então, eu posso ver a minha filha?

- Abrirei uma exceção Sr. Malfoy, mas o senhor não poderá pegá-la no colo porque ela está na encubadora – explicou.

- Tudo bem.

- Acompanhe-me, Sr. Malfoy.

Andaram por um longo corredor branco que não transmitia sensação de paz alguma, pouco depois pararam em frente a uma sala que tinha um vidro e dava pra ver as incubadoras através dele, a maioria estava vazia apenas quatro estavam ocupadas. O medi-bruxo abriu a porta da sala e entrou com Draco o seguindo, apontou para a incubadora ocupada a sua direita e disse:

- É aqui, aquela é a sua filha. Não poderei deixar que o senhor fique mais do que 15 minutos.

- Certo, doutor.

Ouviu a porta da sala ser fechada e então andou até de frente aonde a filha estava, passou a observar minuciosamente a linda menininha ruivinha muito pálida de fralda que dormia com uma expressão serena. Tocou no vidro da incubadora e pensou: _''Como ela é linda, e ainda é ruiva igual a Virgínia''_ sorriu com o pensamento.

- Eu sou o seu papai, lindinha – disse pra menininha – Não se preocupe, eu e a mamãe vamos cuidar muito bem de você!

Ficou observando a filha carinhosamente, estava decorando cada detalhe que ela possuía, quanto mais a olhava mais linda e parecida com a Virgínia a achava. Só faltava ver a cor dos olhos que se mantinham fechados pra saber qual cor seriam. Ouviu a porta ser aberta e o medi-bruxo passou por ela e Draco percebeu que o seu tempo com a menininha acabara, deu uma última olhada na filha antes de sair da sala.

Passou pelo longo corredor voltando pra recepção sozinho, o doutor lhe disse que iria ver uns pacientes. Quando Christopher o viu, correu em sua direção agarrando com força uma de suas pernas e perguntou com uma carinha de sono:

- A _mamã_ vai ficar bem? E o meu _maninho?_

Draco se ajoelhou na tentativa de ficar da mesma altura do filho e disse sorrindo enquanto bagunçava o cabelo dele:

- Vai anjinho, a mamãe vai ficar bem! A sua irmãzinha também, nós vamos cuidar muito bem dela!

- Onde tá a _mamã?_ Eu posso vê a minha _maninha?_

- A mamãe tá descansando ela tá muito cansada. E a sua irmãzinha também tá dormindo, mais tarde eu te levo pra conhecê-la.

_- Bligado papá,_ eu te amo muito! – disse o loirinho sorrindo com os olhinhos azuis brilhando e abraçando o pai em seguida.

- Eu também te amo, Chris! – disse Draco pegando o filho no colo e sentando com ele ao lado de Blaise no sofá branco da recepção.

Olhou para amigo e perguntou:

- Onde está a minha mãe?

- Ela disse que ia avisar aos Weasleys sobre a Gina e o bebê e ainda não voltou.

Mal terminou de falar quando Narcisa apareceu, andou até onde eles estavam se sentou elegantemente no sofá e disse:

- Eu acabei de falar com a Molly, ela disse que logo ela e Arthur estarão aqui. Então meu filho, a Gina e o bebê estão bem?

- É uma menina e... – olhou pro filho que acabara de adormecer em seu colo – o medi-bruxo me disse que ela nasceu com uma doença rara, é um tipo de problema cardíaco que eles não sabem se tem cura. Ele também me disse que dá pra amenizar o estado dela com algumas poções e alguns tipos de precauções. A Gina está bem, tá dormindo agora e ainda não sabe do estado da nossa filha – relatou com uma voz cansada.

Narcisa parecia chocada, mas essa expressão logo se esvaiu do seu rosto dando lugar a uma expressão tranquilizadora, e disse:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu filho. Eu vou ajudar vocês no que precisarem.

Blaise ficou um curto tempo sem fala e quando a recuperou tudo o que disse, foi:

- É cara, pode contar comigo.

- Obrigado. E eu agradeço a você Blaise por ter socorrido a Gina, se você não estivesse lá ela poderia estar morta nesse momento – disse amargamente.

- Não precisa agradecer, Draco.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que avistaram o casal Weasley entrando na recepção. O Sr. Weasley os avistou e foram falar com eles.

- Minha filha, onde está a minha Gininha? Como o bebê e ela estão? – perguntou Sra. Weasley exasperada.

- Calma, Molly! – disse o Sr. Weasley tentando acalmá-la.

- Só vou me acalmar quando souber o que aconteceu com a minha filha e o bebê – protestou ela.

- A Gina está bem, tá dormindo agora. Quem não está muito bem é a bebê – disse Draco um pouco preocupado.

- O que ela tem? – indagou o Sr. Weasley.

- É melhor se sentarem, irei lhes contar tudo o que aconteceu – disse o loiro calmamente.

- O casal se sentou e ele narrou os acontecimentos daquela fatídica noite, Narcisa e Blaise prestavam atenção no relato novamente. Ele não foi interrompido uma única vez ao que agradeceu intimamente, pois se tivesse sido, não tinha certeza se conseguiria continuar.

- Alguma dúvida? – perguntou Draco após o relato.

- A minha filha já sabe do estado da bebê? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley preocupada.

- Ainda não, ela ainda está dormindo. Vou contar tudo à ela assim que acordar – respondeu.

- Quando a Gina e a bebê terão alta? – perguntou Arthur.

- A Gina parece que dentro de alguns dias e a bebê daqui há um mês.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com o medi-bruxo responsável, qual deles é o encarregado? - indagou o Sr. Weasley.

- É aquele ali, o Dr. Miller. - mostrou o loiro - Eu ainda acho que não vai fazer diferença vocês irem falar com ele – o casal Weasley se levantou e foi até o medi-bruxo.

- Mãe, por favor, leve o Chris pra minha casa e cuide dele pra mim esta noite – pediu.

- Claro meu filho, mas ele vai querer ficar com você e com a Gina – comentou a loira.

- Eu sei, mas hospital não é lugar pra criança dormir e ele teve uma noite muito longa... – deu um profundo suspiro e continuou – e a Gina vai demorar a acordar, pode trazê-lo amanhã para vê-la, vou mandar o motorista levar vocês – disse Draco se levantando do sofá ajeitando melhor o filho nos braços para que não acordasse.

- Não precisa, Draco. Eu mesmo os levo – ofereceu Blaise se levantando também.

- Não, Blaise. É melhor o Alfred levá-los, eu ainda tenho que tratar uns assuntos com você – explicou.

Draco andou com o filho no colo em direção a saída do hospital com a sua mãe, passando por seus sogros. Foi até o estacionamento, o motorista já os esperava, Alfred abriu a porta da limusine para a Sra. Malfoy que entrou graciosamente. O loiro colocou o filho no mesmo banco que a mãe, sendo que a cabeça do loirinho no colo dela para que ficasse mais confortável, deu um beijo na mãe e no filho fechando a porta do carro em seguida. Ordenou que o motorista os levasse pra sua Mansão o dispensando do serviço por hoje logo depois, voltou para a recepção do hospital encontrando Blaise o esperando pra conversar.

- Eu não vou para a empresa amanhã e nem na semana que vem, gostaria que você cuidasse dos negócios pra mim – revelou o loiro se sentando no sofá.

- Claro, Draco.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira e não gaste desnecessariamente o meu dinheiro – disso o loiro ameaçadoramente.

- Ah, Draco! Eu tenho o direito de me divertir – argumentou o belo moreno.

- Não a custa dos meus galeões! E eu saberei se você fizer alguma coisa errada – alertou.

- Certo! – disse contrariado.

- É melhor você ir pra casa, Blaise. Não quero que se atrase pra empresa amanhã e você já me ajudou bastante essa noite – disse o loiro demonstrando que queria ficar sozinho.

- Vou indo então, não se esqueça de me devolver meu sobretudo que eu esqueci na sua casa! Vou ver se ainda dá tempo deu arranjar uma companhia pra essa noite – disse o moreno abrindo um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Você não toma jeito, Zabine. Quero ver quando se apaixonar de verdade – comentou.

- Isso não vai acontecer comigo, tá pra nascer a mulher que vai me prender – disse confiante abrindo um sorriso ainda maior – Boa noite, e melhoras pra Gina e pra garotinha - completou aparatando em seguida.

Depois que Blaise aparatou Draco deu um suspiro cansado e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, gesto esse que demonstrava que estava confuso. Apoiou um dos cotovelos na perna e a cabeça em cima dessa mão e se deixou pensar sobre tudo o que acontecera naquela noite.

"_Eu deveria estar em casa quando ela passou mal'' _pensou se culpando, mas o seu subconsciente rebateu: _''Não tinha como você adivinhar que ia acontecer alguma coisa com ela''_ mas ele rebateu de novo: _''Mas fui eu que quis ficar assinando aqueles malditos relatórios, e se acontecer alguma coisa com a Gina eu não sei o que eu vou fazer. E ainda tem a minha filhinha, tão pequena e inocente e eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça à ela. Eu também não sei como a Gina vai receber a notícia da doença, ela queria tanto uma menina e agora...''_ não pôde concluir seus pensamentos pois fora interrompido.

- Draco querido? – disse Molly chamando a sua atenção.

- Sim, Sra. Weasley. Alguma novidade?

- O Dr. Miller disse basicamente a mesma coisa que você – informou o Sr. Weasley se sentando no sofá.

- Eu vou ficar aqui, vocês podem ir pra casa se preferirem – disse o loiro sem querer parecer rude.

- Nós também vamos ficar, eu só volto pra casa quando me certificar com os meus próprios olhos que a Gina está mesmo bem – disse a Sra. Weasley zelosa.

- Eu vou buscar um café, querem que eu traga pra vocês? – indagou Arthur já de pé.

- Eu aceito um capuccino – respondeu Draco educadamente.

- Um café simples pra mim – disse a ruiva.

- Acho melhor você vir comigo Molly, o Malfoy parece querer ficar sozinho por alguns instantes – disse o ruivo já levando a mulher pela mão em direção a lanchonete.

''_Ao menos a percepção do meu sogro ainda é boa''_ pensou o loiro e voltou a fundar o rosto nas mãos. Não conseguiu formular mais nenhum pensamento coerente durante longos minutos, estava cansado e frustado. Sentiu que explodiria se não visse Gina naquele momento, iria ordenar que o deixassem ficar do lado mulher mesmo com ela dormindo. Levantou decidido e estava indo falar com a recepcionista para que chamasse o Dr. Miller quando os Weasleys voltaram.

O Sr. Weasley lhe entregou o capuccino, ao que Draco bebeu um longo gole e devolveu o copo na metade para a Sra. Weasley, dizendo que veria Gina naquele momento com ou sem permissão do hospital.

Foi até a recepcionista e ordenou que ela chamasse o Dr. Miller. Ele demorou alguns minutos pra chegar mas apareceu instantes antes dele perder a paciência com a recepcionista sem parar de reclamar da demora.

- O que o senhor deseja? – perguntou o medi-bruxo.

- Eu quero ver a minha mulher imediatamente! – ordenou.

- Mas ela ainda está dormindo.

- Eu já estou aqui há horas e ainda não a vi, eu acho melhor o senhor me deixar vê-la por bem ou eu farei isso sem a sua autorização – disse Draco em um tom de ameaça.

- Deixarei o senhor vê-la, acho que não há mal nenhum nisso – disse o medi-bruxo se deixando intimidar pelas palavras do loiro, ele não queria confusão no hospital ainda mais no seu turno.

- Achei que faria a coisa certa, Doutor – comentou Draco enquanto apertava a mão dele, lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico e sem demora entrou no corredor que daria pro quarto da mulher.

Achou o número do quarto facilmente, entrou silencioso, observando o ambiente e não pode conter o pensamento:

''_Mas que quarto pequeno, nenhum Malfoy ficaria num cubículo como esse. Farei com que amanhã a transfiram para o que há de melhor nesse lugar que chamam de hospital''_ foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando viu a imagem da sua ruiva se mexendo um pouco na cama.

Se aproximou lentamente reparando em cada detalhe. Os cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, ela tinha um semblante tranqüilo e o seu peito subia e descia calmamente, apesar de estar muito pálida, o que não deixava que as sardas transparecessem muito. Os lábios estavam entreabertos e em um leve tom rosado.

Deu um pequeno sorriso com essa visão, como ele gostava de observar o seu anjo ruivo dormindo, não pode se conter e acariciou de leve aquele belo rosto para não acordá-la. Como se Virgínia soubesse que era o marido quem a acariciava ela se mexeu mais na cama demonstrando que estava acordando, abriu lentamente aquelas orbes castanhas que Draco tanto admirava e disse sonolenta:

- Uhn, Draco continua... tá tão bom...

- Shiii, volta a dormir meu amor. Eu vou ficar aqui com você, tá tudo bem – disse baixinho ainda acariciando o rosto dela.

E como se aquelas fossem as únicas palavras que Gina precisasse ouvir, ela fechou os olhos lentamente e voltou a dormir. Draco conjurou uma confortável poltrona onde se sentou e continuou acariciando a face da mulher até que ele próprio pegou no sono.

**( - - - )**

Virgínia acordou com os primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã, mexeu-se lentamente sentindo o corpo todo dolorido, olhou para o lado e viu o seu marido dormindo. Ele estava com os braços pendendo um para cada lado e a cabeça estava apoiada precariamente no encosto da poltrona, tinha uma expressão calma e parecia um anjinho. Sabia que ele iria resmungar por causa da noite desconfortável que teve, resolveu acordá-lo, queria aquela orbes cinzentas postas em si novamente.

- Draco, acorda! Abra os olhos, meu amor – pediu com a voz ainda um pouco fraca se sentando na cama.

Ele acordou instantaneamente, tinha um sono muito leve e um pedido da sua ruivinha era mais do que suficiente para fazê-lo despertar. E quando se deu conta de que Gina estava acordada ele se levantou da poltrona imediatamente indo até a ruiva e perguntou:

- Virgínia, tá tudo bem com você? – olhou detalhadamente para ter certeza da saúde dela, sentiu uma dor no corpo e praguejou – Maldita poltrona, ai que dor!

- Eu sabia que você iria reclamar – comentou com um sorriso – Eu estou bem, meu corpo só está um pouco dolorido, mas como a nossa filha tá?

O loiro se sentou na poltrona novamente e perguntou tentando fugir do assunto central:

- Você já sabia que era uma menina?

- Aham, eu a vi de longe mas não pude segurá-la. E como eu estava muito nervosa me deram uma poção, e eu acordei mais tarde com você me fazendo carinho, dizendo que ia ficar aqui comigo e voltei a dormir – contou.

- Você já pensou em um nome pra ela? – perguntou o loiro segurando a mão da mulher.

- Eu já escolhi o nome do Chris, escolhe você o nome dela – respondeu tentando ser justa.

- Já que você quer. Eu estive pensando em Lauren, o que você acha? – indagou confiante.

- Eu gostei, Lauren Weasley Malfoy é um lindo nome – disse Gina dando um dos seus sorrisos mais doces.

- Decidido então. Você pode me contar o que aconteceu quando eu não estava em casa? – pediu Draco.

Gina contou os acontecimentos com detalhes à ele, talvez um pouco rápido demais, e acabou esperando que Draco tivesse entendido tudo que falara.

A ruiva estava cansada e preocupada, ele via isso nos olhos dela e o loiro sabia que se não fosse tão bom em camuflar sentimentos ela também veria isso nos olhos dele, agradeceu intimamente aos seus genes Malfoy.

- Por que você demorou tanto no trabalho? – perguntou olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu fiquei assinando uns relatórios para poder sair mais cedo hoje e te fazer uma surpresa mas acabei perdendo a hora, e quando a minha mãe me disse que você tinha ido pro hospital. Foi como se eu tivesse perdido o chão... eu tive tanto medo de te perder... perder você e a nossa filha também... – confessou Draco para uma das poucas pessoas que ele era capaz de mostrar o que sentia verdadeiramente.

Gina olhou para o marido enquanto assimilava o que ele lhe dissera, pediu para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado na cama. Ele o fez e a ruiva deu um forte abraço nele que não esperava essa reação da parte dela mas logo retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade afundando o rosto em seus cabelos vermelhos sentindo o cheiro de sândalo que exalavam.

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados apenas sentindo o calor que emanavam de seus corpos, sabiam que palavras não eram necessárias. Se desprenderam do abraço e o loiro a aconchegou no meio de suas pernas ao que ela apoiou a cabeça no seu peito.

- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa – revelou ele num tom sério.

- O que é, Draco? – perguntou passando a olhar pra ele se desencostando.

- Eu não sei ao certo como dizer, e eu estou com receio da sua reação quando souber. É sobre a nossa filha – disse mais sério ainda.

- Você tá me assustando – disse nervosa.

- Eu só peço pra que você não me interrompa, depois você pode fazer as perguntas que quiser – pediu olhando diretamente para os olhos chocolate.

Ela lhe respondeu maneando a cabeça positivamente mesmo não estando muito segura do que fazia.

- O Dr. Miller me disse que a Lauren nasceu com uma doença rara, é um problema cardíaco gravíssimo e como é um caso raro eles não sabem se tem cura, ele ainda disse que o estado dela poderá melhorar ou se agravar com o tempo – deu um longo suspiro. - Contudo ele também disse que risco de vida ela não corre se nós tomarmos alguns cuidados, ela não poderá fazer muito esforço, não poderá ficar muito nervosa e nem ter emoções muito fortes. Ele ressaltou que nós teremos que trazê-la para fazer um check-up geral uma vez por mês e ela também terá que tomar algumas poções especiais três vezes por semana e terá uma que é pra caso dela entrar em crise. Você terá alta daqui a três dias e a Lauren daqui a um mês – contou finalmente tudo o que sabia sentindo um alívio imediato em sua consciência recém adquirida.

Gina ouviu o relato dele atenciosamente e a cada palavra que ele pronunciava mais ela desejava que aquilo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo, mais ela queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo com ela e não com a sua filhinha e as lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos e ela não teve forças para impedir que ela caíssem. Quando terminara de falar a ruiva já soluçava baixinho agarrada a sua camisa.

Sentiu Draco abraçá-la ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os seus cabelos, estava sendo reconfortante aquele abraço e ela agradecia por isso. O choro foi diminuindo juntamente com o soluço, até que parou de vez. O loiro parou de abraçá-la e olhou profundamente naqueles olhos castanhos, ela sentiu como se ele estivesse lendo a sua alma. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor os dedos longos limpando delicadamente o caminho que suas lágrimas fizeram, desfrutou do momento e quando abriu os olhos foi a vez dela de olhar profundamente para ele e perguntou:

- Por que isso tinha que acontecer com a gente?

- Eu não sei, Gina. Eu realmente não sei – respondeu com a voz triste.

- Eu queria tanto estar no lugar da Lauren para que ela não sofresse – confessou a ruiva.

- Eu também queria, mas não é possível. E eu não quero que você se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo – tranqüilizou.

- Promete que você vai sempre estar comigo? Promete que você não vai nos abandonar? – indagou ela com os olhos úmidos.

- Eu sempre vou estar com você e com as crianças, sempre. Nunca duvide disso. Agora não chore mais – pediu o loiro passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela e não deixando que nenhuma lágrima escorresse, deu um selinho em seguida na boca dela.

- Obrigada, eu quero ver a Lauren.

- Farei com que você a veja ainda hoje.

- Você já a viu?

- Sim, o Dr. Miller me deixou vê-la na encubadora. Ela é linda, e ruivinha que nem você – disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

- O Chris tá bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Tá, ele só tá um pouquinho preocupado com você e já sabe que ganhou uma irmãzinha. Minha mãe irá trazê-lo mais tarde para te ver – explicou Draco.

- Pensei que eu ainda não pudesse receber visitas – comentou.

- Ontem não podia, mashoje não haverá problemas – disse abrindo um sorrisinho debochado.

- Então, como você conseguiu passar a noite aqui? – perguntou curiosa.

- Talento natural – disse com um sorrisinho mais debochado ainda – seus pais devem estar querendo vê-la, passaram a noite toda aqui. Você quer falar com eles agora?

- Quero, pode mandá-los entrar – pediu.

- Eu vou lá em casa tomar banho, trocar de roupa e comer alguma coisa – disse ele se levantando da cama.

- Tudo bem, manda um beijo pro Chris.

- E eu não ganho beijo? – perguntou indignado.

É claro que ganha, seu ciumento – disse ela beijando-o rapidamente.

- Eu não sou ciumento! – disse o loiro cruzando os braços fazendo bico.

- Não, 'magina, eu que sou – disse a ruiva irônica e acrescentou sorrindo – Mas não se preocupe, você é o meu ciumento favorito.

Draco se aproximou novamente e cobriu a boca dela com a sua, se beijaram por alguns minutos passando um pouco do que sentiam naquele momento, ele terminou o beijo delicadamente e ficou com a testa encostada na da mulher e disse:

- Eu vou indo, daqui a pouco eu volto. Fica bem!

- Eu vou ficar. Ah, me faz um favor? – pediu ela se lembrando.

- Tudo o que você quiser, ruivinha – disse carinhosamente.

- Avisa a Ally que eu tô no hospital, eu tinha marcado um almoço com ela – explicou.

- Pode deixar – garantiu.

O loiro deu um último selinho nela, fez com que ela se deitasse na cama e saiu do quarto deixando o casal Weasley entrar.

**-------------------------Fim do Quinto Capítulo-----------------------------**

_**N/B Ly: **Amoreka… pra quem não sabia escrever drama, tá indo de venta em poupa! Consegue nos fazer ficar com peninha da família Malfoy todinha, olha que isso é muita coisa, hein! Mas perante o que você está aprontando... Bom, o que eu desejo é saúde para a Laurinha, coragem e sangue frio pra a Gina e um beijo enorme para meu afilhado Chris! _

_Xau-xau, miga! Te amo! _

_**Ass: Ly. **_

_**N/B Rafinha:** Oiê leitores! Estão vendo como a autora da fic é boazinha? Já colocou um dos filhos doente, é um ANJO de pessoa. E se vocês forem bonzinhos, a Lou atualiza logo e vocês poderão, de fato, conhecer a Lauren. Ela é uma coisinha linda! E guardem os lencinhos de papel, porque os planos dessa fic são MACABROS! "querendo colocar medo em todo mundo". Mandem reviews e ganharam um galeão, não de mim, mas da autora, tá?_

_**Bjinhos, Rafinha M. Potter**_

**N/A: **Olá pessoas lindas, como estão? Eu tô bem, mas os estudos estão uma loucura ainda mais agora q eu tô escrevendo mais uma fic... Tô att. hj pq eh niver de uma pessoa super lindinha, **a Camy**, então o cap eh de presente pra ela... Brigada novamente as minhas betas q me ajudam mto e as pessoas maravilhosas q me aturam e me apoiam tbm! Mto obrigada novamente as rvws q eu tenho recebido, n sabem o quanto eu fico feliz com elas e isso me ajuda mto a escrever mais rápido tbm! Espero q gostem desse cap, e por favor n me matem! Acho q eh soh...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miaka:** Oiiee, brigada pela sua rvw, q bom q vc tah adorando e achando as coisas super love love, nesse cap as coisas mudam um pouquinho, espero q goste! Bjinhoss!

**Ly Anne Black (minha beta):** Aninhaa amore meu, eu sei como vc eh atolada e q a sua memória n eh mto boa então fico feliz q vc tenha lembrado de mim e comentado! Eu sei q vc ama esse cap, e eu tbm qro esse dragão de pelúcia e sim, vc eh a dindinha perfeita do Chris! **Love Excessive**, tah mto boa mesmo! E brigada pelo nome do cap, sem ele eu estaria ferrada! Tbm te amo, bjoosss!

**Rafinha M. Potter (minha betinha):** Fofolete linduxa minha, vc foi a 3ª acho q eh um bom lugar... Eu sei q vc prefere menininhas e a Lauren eh lindinha demais e vc eh a dindinha dela... Miga, o Chris disse q doa o dragãozinho dele pra vc! Tbm acho q os filhos descobrem a hora H, e a suas rvw n eh xumbrega, eh lindaa! Ainda bem q vc atualizou, **Por Que Todas Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy**, tenho q te mandar rvw... Ah, eu te amo, bjinhoss!

**Carolete (amora suprema):** Amoraa, sim eh uma menininha! E qndo eu prometo (quase sempre) eu cumpro. O Draco resmungar eh da natureza dele, e eu adoro as suas ameaças! Brigada pela rvw, e eu tbm te amo! Bjoss!

**Lolita Malfoy:** Oieee, ah eu adoro babys novos tbm! E sim estão se acertando mas as dificuldade começam... Espero q goste desse cap, thanks pela rvw! Bjooo!

**Lah:** Oiee, mto obrigada por vc tirar um tempinho pra vir aqui... Eu tbm amo o Chris, ele eh lindinho! Vc tah me devendo cap, n atualizou, sua má, acho melhor q faça logo! "bico" Bjinhoss!

**Franinha:** Oiee, brigadaa pelas suas 2 rvws, e as meninas falam bastante de vc, sei até q vc mora em Curitiba! Q lindo q vc tah gostando da minha fic, e sobre o nome tvz vc entenda melhor agora... E td mundo qr o Draco! Bjinhosss!

**Noccas:** Oiiee lindaa, q bom q gosta da minha fic e dos diálogos e veio uma menininha! O Chris eh um lindinho! Bjinhoss!

**Camy (lindinha mor):** Oiiee lindinhaaaaa, hj é seu niver parabéns e o cap é de presente pra vc! N sei se vc vai gostar mto dele, mas o q vale é a intenção... Brigada pela sua rvw, eu sei como vc eh ocupada! E eu n colocaria o Draco para casar com a Granger jamais! E nasceu uma menininha, a Lauren... E vc n escreve besteiras! Te amo, bjinhosss!

**Kellxinha Malfoy:** Oiiee amor, eu disse q o cap era curtinho e sim foi o Draco q ensinou isso pro Chris! Ah, eu tbm amo o Chris, e tenho certeza de q todas qrem o Draco! Vc conseguiu comentar bem a tempo e vou att. hj sim, te amo! Bjinhoss!

Vou terminando aqui, espero n demorar com o próximo cap! E mande uma rvw pra mim, n custa nada e vc faz uma autora feliz e mais motivada...

**Lou Malfoy!**


	6. Família

**Nota:** Cap dedicado a **Angelina Michelle** dona de um dos dois flogs DG's mais lindos da face da terra (o outro é da Rafinha) que fez **16 aninhos** dia **27/04** e é mto lindinha! Mas como o FF implicou c ttd mundo n consegui dar o cap de presente...

**

* * *

**

**"Em cada nuvem se esconde um anjo esperando o momento certo para descer à Terra. Desde que conheci você, entendi por que o céu está sempre sereno."**

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Família**

Pouco depois que Draco saiu, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley entraram lhe encheram de abraços, beijos e muitas perguntas. Quase uma hora depois disseram que iam para casa descansar um pouco e também avisariam aos irmãos dela que Lauren nascera e que elas estavam no hospital.

Gina ficou pensando sobre como a sua vida mudara em tão pouco tempo, sentiu-se angustiada por não poder fazer nada pela filha, mas então se lembrou das palavras de Draco e foi invadida por uma sensação de reconforto. Ela seria forte, não só por si mesma, mas principalmente, porque a sua filha precisava dela. E também, sabia que não estaria sozinha, o seu marido sempre estaria com ela.

A ruiva tomava o seu café-da-manhã que estava numa bandeja em seu colo quando Draco adentrou o quarto elegantíssimo, nem parecendo que ia passar o dia no hospital e sim em uma festa. Ele se sentou na mesma poltrona que havia conjurado na noite anterior, e ficou observando a esposa terminar de tomar o café.

Quando ela acabou, ele tirou a bandeja de seu colo colocando-a na mesinha ao lado da cama e voltou a se sentar na poltrona quando Gina comentou:

- Eu me sinto mal com você vestido assim!

- Por quê?

- Porque você vem me visitar todo elegante enquanto eu tô usando essa camisola feia.

- Você continua perfeita e não será uma camisola que fará com que eu pare de pensar assim.

- Obrigada – respondeu corada.

- Vão te transferir de quarto ainda hoje – anunciou.

- Por quê? – perguntou espantada.

- Como ainda me pergunta o porquê, Virgínia? Esse quarto é pequeno e não tem condições de hospedar uma Malfoy, você terá o melhor que esse hospital pode oferecer! – disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Mas... – argumentou.

- Não adianta você argumentar, irão te transferir e assunto encerrado. – vendo que ela não ia tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia, continuou – Eu pedi para o Dr. Miller vir conversar conosco sobre o estado da nossa filha e outras coisas, ele virá assim que terminar de atender a um paciente.

- Ah, eu ia pedir para você fazer justamente isso. O Chris ainda dormia quando você saiu de casa?

- Sim, mas eu falei com a minha mãe e ela disse que o trará depois do almoço – explicou e acrescentou – E antes que me pergunte, fique tranqüila que eu falei com a Allysson e ela desejou melhoras para vocês, também disse que se der vem te visitar ainda hoje.

- Ah, tá certo. – pensou um pouco e perguntou – Você não vai para o trabalho?

- Que pergunta idiota, Gina. Acha mesmo que eu vou trabalhar com você e a nossa filha estando no hospital? Eu deixei o Blaise cuidando de tudo – revelou não muito confiante.

- Espero que você esteja preparado para perder alguns galeões – disse dando uma risadinha que poderia ser considerada um deboche.

- Não deboche de mim, Weasley – disse emburrado.

- Eu não tô debochando, Malfoy. Apenas disse a verdade – declarou se defendendo.

- Então... – ia rebater quando Dr. Miller entrou no quarto fazendo-os esquecer da briga boba.

- Desculpe interromper – disse o medi-bruxo segurando uma prancheta e uma pena.

- Não tem problema doutor – disse a ruiva.

- Se sente melhor, Sra. Malfoy? – perguntou o medi-bruxo terminando de anotar algo na prancheta colocando-a logo depois na mesa e se aproximou da cama para examinar a paciente.

- Me sinto sim, apenas meu corpo está um pouco dolorido.

- Eu estranharia se não estivesse – comentou bondosamente enquanto terminava de examiná-la.

Draco observava a tudo atentamente, quando este terminou o loiro ia perguntar algo, mas não foi necessário porque o doutor disse:

- A senhora está perfeitamente bem, apesar da palidez, minhas recomendações são para que descanse e que se alimente bem, sendo assim, terá mesmo alta daqui a três dias.

- Ela fará isso, doutor – garantiu o loiro.

Gina se pronunciou dessa vez e perguntou:

- Eu gostaria de ver a minha filha, se possível hoje.

- Isso será arranjado, Sra. Malfoy. Eu cuidarei pessoalmente do caso da sua filha.

- Espero que nós possamos _realmente _ver a Lauren _hoje_ – disse em um tom de ameaça.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy.

- Eu poderei amamentá-la? – indagou a ruiva com um olhar triste.

- Poderá, mas quando a senhora tiver alta terá que vir ao hospital umas três vezes por dia se é mesmo isso que deseja.

- Claro que sim, é só me dizer a hora que eu estarei aqui – disse decidida.

- Isso é ótimo senhora, é bom que a bebê tenha contato com os pais por causa do tempo que ela terá que ficar aqui – explicou o medi-bruxo.

- É mesmo necessário que ela fique um mês internada? – perguntou Draco querendo o quanto antes levar a filha para casa.

- Creio que sim Sr. Malfoy, ela está um pouco fraca e precisamos observar o caso dela com um certo cuidado. E seria recomendável que quando a bebê tivesse alta, os senhores contratassem uma pessoa especializada para tomar conta dela, eu poderia indicar alguém se quiserem.

- Não será preciso, Dr. Miller. Eu sou medi-bruxa e tenho certeza que eu tenho total capacidade para cuidar da minha filha como se deve – declarou séria.

- Eu achava melhor... – disse o médi-bruxo.

- Com todo o respeito doutor, não há ninguém melhor para cuidar da minha Lauren do que a mãe dela. Eu vou pedir um recesso de alguns meses no trabalho para poder dar total atenção à ela, quando esse recesso acabar eu penso até no seu caso, mas agora eu não abro mão de cuidar da minha filha e não será o senhor que fará eu mudar de idéia – disse impassível.

- A Virgínia tem toda a razão, doutor.

- Se é assim que preferem, que seja.

- Que tipo de poções ela terá que tomar? – perguntou o loiro.

- São poções feitas especificamente para que o caso dela se mantenha estável, é vital que ela as tome três vezes por semana. Darei um estoque para que não precisem vir aqui toda semana, e ainda há uma poção especial que é somente para se ela tiver uma crise muito séria. E não se preocupem, o hospital arcará com todas as despesas – explicou.

- Dinheiro não é problema para nós – declarou Draco com um sorrisinho irritantemente superior, digno de um Malfoy.

- Mais alguma pergunta? – indagou o doutor, ignorando o último comentário.

- Não – responderam os dois juntos.

- Muito bem, eu trarei a bebê para ser amamentada por volta das quatro horas – informou pegando a prancheta esse preparando para sair do quarto.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Gina antes que ele se fosse.

Assim que o medi-bruxo saiu, Draco se virou para mulher e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Estou, e também tô mais aliviada sabendo que a verei e que cuidarei dela pessoalmente – disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

Draco se levantou e a beijou nos lábios delicadamente, o beijo durou alguns minutos até que ele interrompeu e disse:

- Eu vou cuidar da sua mudança de quarto.

- Tá certo, mas antes de você ir me ajuda a chegar ao banheiro? – pediu.

- Claro, pequena! – respondeu pegando-a no colo e levando-a até o banheiro onde a colocou sentada em cima da tampa do vaso.

- Precisa de ajuda pra tomar banho também? Ou prefere que eu te dê um banho?

- Acho que consigo tomar banho sozinha. E tenha mais respeito Draco, estamos no hospital! – disse fingindo estar brava.

Levantou-se o mais rápido que seu corpo e as dores permitiam, se aproximou dele que se abaixou um pouco pra ficar na mesma altura da ruiva ao que ela sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Quando eu voltar para casa quem vai te dar um banho serei eu. Agora vai lá fazer o que você tem que fazer.

- Já vou, use estas roupas limpas – disse conjurando camisola e roupa de baixo para que ela não tivesse trabalho.

Saiu do quarto e cuidou dos detalhes da transferência e voltou para o quarto encontrando a esposa já deitada na cama de banho tomado, se sentou na poltrona e antes que ela perguntasse informou que a mudança já estava arranjada, aproveitou para reclamar sobre como recepcionistas eram tapadas e não tinham capacidade nem para atender um elfo-doméstico.

A enfermeira os interrompeu entrando no quarto levitando uma bandeja que continha a poção para as dores e o a bandeja no colo da Sra. Malfoy e um frasquinho com poção na cor azul escura em cima da mesa ao lado da cama e disse que era pra ela tomar o líquido assim que terminasse o almoço saindo logo depois.

Draco ficou observando a mulher começar a comer quando Gina reclamou:

- Que comida horrível, se eu ficar mais do que cinco dias aqui eu tenho um treco.

- Como você é exagerada, ruiva.

- Exagerada? Vem comer um pouco disso para ver se eu tô exagerando mesmo.

- Não, obrigada. Prefiro não me arriscar, e além do mais quem tem que se alimentar aqui é você, portanto, estando boa ou não você _vai_ comer – declarou.

- Mas Draco... – tentou argumentar.

- Sem ''mas'' Virgínia, você não quer que eu te force, quer?

- Você não faria isso – disse não muito certa do que falava.

- Você _tem_ certeza?

- Tá bom, seu chato – respondeu fazendo bico que logo foi desfeito dando lugar a um sorriso doce – Mas você me traz um pedacinho de chocolate mais tarde?

- Não sei o porque de você ter essa compulsão por chocolate.

- Eu é que não entendo como alguém pode não gostar de chocolate, é uma das melhores coisas do mundo.

- Eu acho muito doce – rebateu se defendendo.

- Fresco! – retrucou – Vai trazer o meu chocolate ou não?

- Ok, eu trago o seu chocolate.

- Muito obrigada, amor – agradeceu com os olhos brilhando e mandou um beijo no ar para ele – Vou comer logo essa gororoba se não você não me deixará em paz.

Gina terminou de almoçar e bebeu a poção para as dores que passaram imediatamente, Draco se levantou beijando-a possessivamente e foi ela quem teve que parar o beijo por falta de ar, ele deu mais um selinho e disse:

- Descansa mais um pouco, eu vou à lanchonete comer alguma coisae já volto.

Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e se deitou novamente na cama ao que o loiro saiu do quarto e foi para a lanchonete onde pediu um sanduíche e suco de abóbora (não tinha bebida alcoólica), almoçou rapidamente e estava no corredor perto do quarto quando ouviu Chris o chamando.

_- Papá, papá!_

Ele se virou, dando um abraço no filho e pegando-o no colo e cumprimentou a mãe com um beijo no rosto ao que ela perguntou:

- Como a Gina está?

Ela está bem e já contei à ela, aceitou melhor do que eu pensava.

- Isso é uma boa notícia, meu filho.

- Eu _quelo_ _vê _a _mamã_ – pediu o pequeno.

- Ela também quer te ver – disse Draco levando os dois para o quarto da mulher.

Entraram no quarto e constataram que a ruiva dormia na cama, Narcisa observou o lugar rapidamente e comentou com uma cara de desagrado:

- Por Salazar, que mau gosto! Não posso crer que um Malfoy fique nesse quartinho por mais de cinco minutos.

- Concordo com a senhora, mas não se preocupe irão transferi-la de quarto ainda hoje – argumentou colocando o filho na cama e dizendo para o pequeno acordar a mãe.

Christopher obedeceu ao pai e começou a depositar beijos no rosto da mãe, que não demorou muito a acordar e quando viu quem estava fazendo aquilo se sentou na cama rapidamente e abraçou o filho com força. O fez sentar no meio de suas pernas e ficou acariciando os fios loiros quando o pequeno disse:

- Eu fiquei _pleocupado_ com você.

- A mamãe tá bem, meu amor. Papai já te contou que você ganhou uma irmãzinha?

- Já _mamã,_ qual _selá_ o nome dela? – perguntou curioso.

- Lauren, Lauren Weasley Malfoy. Gostou?

- Gostei sim. Quando eu vou poder vê ela?

- Amanhã você volta com o papai e com a vovó para vê-la.

- Quando você e a _Laulen _vão _pla_ casa?

- Daqui a três dias eu volto para casa, mas a Lauren vai ter que ficar mais um tempo porque ela tá _dodói._

- O que ela tem?

- Ela tá com um probleminha no coração, mas ficar tudo bem – disse tranqüilizando o filho.

- Vem Chris, vamos dar uma volta pelo hospital – convidou Draco.

_- Vamo papá. Eu já volto mamã – disse o loirinho beijando a face da mãe, desceu da cama e deu um beijo na avó e saiu sorridente de mão dada com o pai._

. Eu já volto – disse o loirinho beijando a face da mãe, desceu da cama e deu um beijo na avó e saiu sorridente de mão dada com o pai.

Narcisa se sentou elegantemente na poltrona e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem, querida?

- Está sim, eu sei que eu e Draco vamos conseguir cuidar da Lauren.

- Eu sei que sim. Quem escolheu o nome dela?

- Na verdade, foi o Draco quem sugeriu e eu gostei, e acabou sendo esse.

- É um belo nome, eu quero conhecer a minha netinha.

- A senhora vai, eu também ainda não a vi, mas o Dr. Miller vai trazê-la hoje - explicou.

- Ótima notícia – deu um sorriso ameno.

Continuaram conversando sobre mais algumas coisas quando a porta foi aberta e Draco e Chris passaram por ela, este último se sentou na cama com a mãe e Narcisa disse:

- Despeça-se de sua mãe para nós irmos para casa.

- Mas eu não _quelo_ ir _embola_ – protestou o loirinho.

- Tem que ir já tá ficando tarde, amanhã você volta – disse a ruiva.

- Eu só vou se o papá me _plometer_ que conta a _histólia _do _Pete Pan_ antes deu _mimir_

- Prometo que eu conto, Chris. Eu não sei como a sua mãe conseguiu te viciar nesses contos trouxas.

- Ah, Draco, ele é só uma criança e histórias fazem bem nessa idade.

- Eu gosto das _histólias, papá_ – deu um beijo na mãe – Boa tarde, eu volto amanhã, _mamã._

- Eu sei anjinho, boa tarde – se despediu beijando cada bochecha dele.

Narcisa deu um beijo na nora, pegou o neto no colo se despediu do filho, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Draco se sentou na poltrona e perguntou:

- As dores passaram?

- Aham, quase não sinto mais dor nenhuma.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que o medi-bruxo entrou no quarto e disse que iam transferi-la. Gina se recusou a ir de maca, e foi andando o mais firmemente que conseguiu, por sorte Draco a segurava firmemente pela cintura. Logo chegaram ao quarto que ficava em outro andar e tinha o dobro do tamanho do anterior, tinha uma cama maior, uma confortável poltrona ao lado desta, era mais arejado e o banheiro era maior.

Gina achava um exagero um quarto daquele tamanho mas sabia que nunca convenceria Draco disso.

- Ao menos esse quarto é decente – comentou o loiro enquanto colocava a esposa na cama.

- Que bom que esteja do seu agrado, Sr. Malfoy – se virou para a mulher - Eu vou trazer a Lauren para a senhora amamentá-la.

- Obrigado, doutor – agradeceu antes do medi-bruxo sair do quarto.

Não demorou e o Dr. Miller entrou no quarto seguido de uma velha enfermeira que carregava Lauren nos braços. Gina mal podia esperar para ter a filha em seus braços quando o medi-bruxo disse:

- Entregue a menina para a mãe.

A enfermeira imediatamente obedeceu e passou Lauren para os braços da ruiva que já tinha os olhos cheios d'água mal contendo a felicidade de ter a sua bebê finalmente perto de si.

O medi-bruxo disse que iria deixar Lauren por volta de uma hora com os pais que agradeceram, saiu do quarto acompanhado pela enfermeira.

A ruiva olhava a filha com extrema ternura e carinho deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem e passou uma das mãos carinhosamente pelos poucos fios ruivos e ficou muito mais emocionada quando a menininha abriu lentamente os olhinhos revelando orbes azuis, fechando-os logo depois.

Gina acomodou melhor a filha nos braços e pediu que Draco a ajudasse a tirar uma das alças da camisola, o loiro o fez prontamente deixando um dos seios fartos da mulher a amostra e voltou a se sentar na poltrona lançando antes um olhar de malícia para a ruiva que ignorou, e começou a amamentar a filha.

A ruivinha mamava delicadamente como que para não machucar a mãe e abria um pouquinhos os olhos mostrando satisfação pelo carinho e leite que recebia. Gina estava muito feliz, como era boa a sensação de amamentar a sua filha, era a menininha mais linda que já vira, não queria separar-se dela nunca.

Draco observava minuciosamente a cena das suas ruivas e as achou magníficas, tinha certeza de que poderia ficar observando-as por horas e não se cansaria.

Virgínia amamentou a filha até que esta ficasse satisfeita, passou a niná-la logo depois e decidiu que estava na hora do marido segurá-la.

- Draco, pega ela um pouquinho.

O loiro se levantou e sentou do lado dela na cama, antes de Gina entregar Lauren à ele perguntou:

- Você ainda lembra como se segura uma criança, né?

- Acho que sim – respondeu um pouco pálido.

Ela passou a menina delicadamente para os braços dele que a segurou desajeitadamente no começo mas logo se lembrou de como fazia e a segurou da melhor possível.

A ruiva endireitou a sua camisola cobrindo o seio e ficou observando os dois, Draco tinha jeito com crianças apesar de não admitir dizendo que a única de quem gostava era o filho.

Ele começou a tentar fazer a ruivinha sorrir, mas não conseguiu, então passou a niná-la que logo adormeceu. Era uma menina calma, não chorara nem estranhara o colo dos pais.

O loiro praticamente se deitou na cama ficando com a cabeça um pouco erguida, colocou a bebêzinha confortavelmente em seu tórax bem definido.

- Ela vai cair, Draco! Tira ela daí! Você é o que, maluco? – indagou nervosa quase acordando a filha.

- Ela não vai cair. Eu tô tomando conta dela, Virgínia. Agora se acalma.

- Draco...

- Confia em mim – pediu fazendo a mulher se deitar encostada um pouco nele ainda tendo uma boa visão da filha. Ficou acariciando os cabelos vermelho vivo dela enquanto a outra mão ampararia a filha caso caísse.

Ficaram o resto do tempo assim, Virgínia estava quase dormindo também quando o medi-bruxo voltou com a mesma enfermeira dizendo que teria que levar a Lauren.

A Sra. Malfoy se sentou na cama, Draco pegou a filha no colo que acordou a parecia que ia chorar. Ele deu um beijo na ruivinha e a passou para os braços da mãe que a acalmou e a beijou e com muita relutância entregou a filha para a enfermeira que assim que saiu do colo dos pais começou a chorar ao que Gina perguntou:

- Ela tem mesmo que ir?

- Tem sim, senhora. Ela já ficou mais tempo do que deveria, mas não se preocupe amanhã nós a traremos de manhã e a tarde.

- Obrigada.

Os três logo saíram do quarto e assim que a porta foi fechada, Draco a puxou para si e capturou os seus lábios rosados em um beijo calmo e cheio de ternura. Ela passava as mãos pelos fios platinados e lhe acariciava a nuca, ao que ele entendeu esse gesto como um pedido para avançar e tornou o beijo ardente e possessivo enquanto a acariciava firmemente pela cintura. Gina se deu conta de que as coisas estavam indo longe demais e interrompeu o beijo contra a sua própria vontade deixando a consciência falar mais alto.

O loiro a fez deitar-se na sua cama e se deitou também voltando a acariciar os seus cabelos sedosos com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava posicionada na cintura fina e ela o abraçava pegando logo depois no sono.

**( - - - )**

Entrou no hospital apressadamente ouvindo seus saltos ecoarem com barulho pelo saguão, encontrou o local que procurava e parou em frente ao balcão aproveitando para regular a respiração, ajeitando o cabelo loiro que desarrumara um pouco e perguntou um pouco alto:

- Qual é o quarto da Virgínia Malfoy?

- Só um instante, eu já falo com a senhorita – respondeu a recepcionista atendendo um telefonema.

- Eu só preciso que a senhora me diga em qual quarto a Virgínia Malfoy está – repetiu perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

- Desculpe, mas eu tenho que dar esse recado – disse saindo da recepção.

- Ai Merlin, eu mereço esse incompetentes! – resmungou com raiva.

Blaise estava sentado no sofá da recepção observando o ambiente quando ouviu alguém procurando por ''Virgínia Malfoy'', reparou que a bela mulher não conseguira o que queria e como bom cavalheiro que era se sentia na necessidade de ajudar uma dama. Se levantou e caminhou em direção a loira que ainda resmungava sobre a demora para lhe darem uma simples informação e chamou a atenção da mulher dizendo:

- Com licença...

- O que você quer? – indagou impaciente sem nem ao menos olhar para quem lhe incomodava.

- Acho que eu posso ajudar a senhorita – disse Blaise com um sorriso simpático.

Allysson se virou pela primeira vez arregalando os olhos azuis levemente achando-o familiar enquanto observava o belo moreno que ousava lhe atormentar no meio de um ataque de fúria, colocou um sorrisinho meio debochado no rosto e perguntou em um tom irônico:

- Ah, é? E você é o que, recepcionista?

- Não, sou amigo da família Malfoy e sei em que quarto Gina está – revelou triunfante.

- Se é assim, Allysson Baker – disse estendendo a mão.

- Blaise Zabine, encantado – disse o moreno sedutor beijando-lhe as costas das mãos sem parar de olhá-la.

- Qual é o quarto da Gina? – indagou indiferente sabendo agora com _quem_ falava.

- Eu a levo pessoalmente até lá – propôs o moreno enquanto pensava_: ''Eu não vou perder essa chance, ela é linda e ainda por cima loira''._

- Não é necessário – disse esnobe.

- Eu insisto, acompanhe-me – pediu lançando um sorriso.

A loira de muita má vontade o seguiu, não que não achasse ele bonito, porque isso ele era e ninguém podia dizer nada contra. O problema é que sabia de sua fama de conquistador e não seria a próxima a cair na sua lábia barata, ele ia precisar muito mais que isso para conquistá-la, com toda certeza.

Saíram do elevador e caminhavam em silêncio pelo longo corredor quando Blaise perguntou para puxar assunto:

- Da onde conhece a Virginia?

- Estudamos juntas em Hogwarts, ela era do meu ano.

- Grifinória, suponho? Eu não me lembro de você na época da escola, o que é uma indelicadeza da minha parte.

- Não, eu era corvinal. E me lembro vagamente que você andava com o Malfoy, nada mais.

- Eu também não me lembro de ter lhe visto no casamento.

- Eu não pude comparecer, estava fora do país e mesmo que tivesse ido duvido que você se lembrasse de mim.

- Eu jamais esqueceria tão belo rosto – cortejou.

- Não perca o seu tempo usando a sua lábia barata comigo.

- Trabalha em que?

- Moda – respondeu simplesmente.

- Você não é de falar muito, é?

- Apenas com quem a companhia me agrada.

- A minha companhia não lhe agrada?

- Sinceramente não.

- E o que eu poderia fazer para ser mais agradável?

- Que tal sumir da minha frente!

- Sinto muito, mas isso eu não posso fazer.

- E por que não?

- Porque eu já estou encantado por você – cantou dando um sorrisinho charmoso, pararam de andar tinham chegado ao quarto da Gina.

- Me poupe, Zabine!

- Janta comigo? – convidou.

- Não – respondeu impassível.

- Por que não? Você tem namorado?

-Creio que isso não seja da sua conta, Zabine. Obrigado por ter me trazido até aqui, tenha uma boa noite – disse entrando no quarto fechando rapidamente a porta sem deixar que ele desse alguma resposta.

Blaise a viu entrando no quarto e não pôde falar mais nada, mas uma certeza ele tinha: _''Eu não vou descansar enquanto não sair com ela''_ e ficou no corredor esperando que Draco viesse falar com ele.

**(- - -)**

- Desculpe entrar sem bater – disse a loira.

Draco imediatamente se levantou da poltrona e a cumprimentou dizendo:

- Sem problemas, Allysson. Gina queria lhe ver, vou deixá-las a sós enquanto trato de alguns assuntos com o Blaise.

Saiu do quarto logo depois e a loira resmungou assim que a porta se fechou:

- Ninguém mereçe!

- O que foi, Ally?

- Aquele idiota do Zabine.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

- Ficou dando em cima de mim! – respondeu como se isso fosse o cúmulo.

- Ah Ally, o Blaise é um fofo, lindo, gentil e educado.

- Concordo, mas você esqueceu de mencionar o _extremamente galinha. _E você sabe como eu _odeio_ homem galinha.

- Isso é verdade – admitiu rindo.

- E se por um acaso ele pedir qualquer informação minha, não dê – pediu com cara de súplica.

- Tudo bem. Eu gostaria de lhe fazer um convite – revelou.

- Claro, pode falar – disse Ally se sentando na poltrona.

- Você gostaria de ser madrinha da Lauren?

- Claro que sim, eu adoraria – sorriu e se levantou para abraçar a amiga – Como ela está?

- Ela tá melhor, eu a tive nos meus braços pela primeira vez hoje e até a amamentei. Ela é muito linda, parece um anjinho e tem os cabelos ruivinhos – comentou sonhadora.

- Deve ser linda mesmo. Quando poderei vê-la?

- Ela só vai para casa daqui a um mês, então acho mais fácil você visitá-la quando ela estiver em casa.

- Tudo bem, eu trouxe uma lembrançinha pra ela – revelou Ally, tirou o pacote do bolso o transformou no tamanho normal e entregou para a amiga.

Gina o abriu rapidamente encontrando um lindo vestidinho laranja com um ursinho bordado no meio.

- Você gostou? Fui eu que fiz.

- Adorei, é lindo. É o primeiro presente que ela ganha, obrigada – disse Gina abraçando a amiga.

- O Chris está bem?

- Está sim, veio me visitar hoje e está todo contente por ter ganhado uma irmã – comentou se levantando da cama assim como Ally.

- Manda um beijo pra ele, tenho que ir, já tá ficando tarde e você sabe que a loja abre mesmo sendo sábado.

- Mando sim, é eu sei.

- Semana que vem eu venho te visitar, boa noite – disse dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

- Boa noite pra você também – disse retribuindo o beijo.

- Nesse momento Draco entrou no quarto, Allysson se despediu dele e aparatou no seu apartamento em seguida.

- Não era para você estar de pé! – repreendeu o loiro andando em direção a esposa.

- Eu estou melhor aquela poção fez passar as dores – argumentou.

- Mesmo assim não era bom você estar fazendo esforço – sem esperar alguma resposta dela pegou-a no colo e a colocou na cama se sentando junto dela nesta.

- Eu adoro quando você age assim – disse carinhosa dando um sorriso.

- Assim como?

- Quando você fica super carinhoso e extremamente protetor – sorriu.

- E eu adoro te ver sorrindo – comentou beijando-a avidamente.

Ela interrompeu o beijo rindo levemente com a cara de indignado que ele fez, pegou o presente que ganhara da Ally e mostrou para o marido, que o achou bonitinho.

Voltou a guardá-lo na mesa e perguntou:

- Resolveu o assunto com Blaise?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele não parou um instante de perguntar sobre a sua amiguinha Allysson.

- Sério?

- É, eu não o suportarei por muito tempo se ele continuar assim.

- Ah Draco, acho que você está exagerando, ele não deve estar tão chato assim.

- Deixa ele vir te atormentar sobre a Allysson, aí você saberá do que eu tô falando.

- Tá bom, mas já tá mais do que na hora de você ir para casa e contar a história para o Chris.

- Isso é verdade, amanhã bem cedo eu estarei aqui, durma bem – disse beijando os lábios dela.

- Boa noite também, meu amor.

Ele a fez deitar-se na cama, a cobriu, deu um último beijo em sua testa e aparatou na mansão em seguida.

**( - - - )**

No dia seguinte Draco chegou bem cedo como dissera, Gina recebeu a visita dos gêmeos que lhe presentearam com uma caixa de bombom um pouco suspeita. A tarde, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley assim como Narcisa e Christopher aproveitaram para conhecer Lauren, todos adoraram a pequena, a acharam encantadoramente linda e Gina nunca viu olhos do filho brilharem tanto como brilhou quando ele olhou para a irmã pela primeira vez.

Quando estava anoitecendo Gina recebeu a visita de Rony e Mione que trouxeram Noah para ver a madrinha, seu filho mais novo Brian ficara na casa dos avós maternos. Mione lhe presenteou com um par de sapatinhos azuis.

E antes de Gina ir dormir Lauren veio ser amamentada novamente, Draco decidiu que passaria aquela noite no hospital mesmo com Gina protestando para que ele dormisse em casa.

**( - - - )**

No terceiro dia da ruiva no hospital recebeu uma coruja de Percy desejando melhoras. Draco foi em casa trocar de roupa e trouxera Chris, Narcisa não pudera vir hoje.

Virgínia estava amamentando a filha quando Draco e Chris chegaram, era quase hora do almoço.

O loiro pegou o filho no colo e ambos beijaram as ruivas e se sentaram na poltrona observando-as, com sorrisos idênticos.

Terminou de amamentar a pequena e ninou-a, quando esta dormiu a ruiva levantou a cama e passou a menina para os braços do pai pedindo:

- Cuida dela para mim enquanto vou ao banheiro.

- Claro.

- Eu vou te ajudar, _papá _– ofereceu o loirinho.

- Muito bem, meu anjinho – disse dando um beijo no filho e um selinho no marido.

Foi para o espaçoso banheiro onde fez toda a sua higiene pessoal e tomou um gostoso banho quente, saiu de lá com uma camisola limpa e com os cabelos molhados, já penteados.

Encontrou o marido e o filho ainda na poltrona mas a filha não estava com eles.

- Cadê a Lauren? – perguntou com uma pontinha de preocupação.

- A enfermeira acabou de levá-la, mais tarde irão trazê-la de novo – tranqüilizou se levantando da poltrona e colocando o filho no chão.

- Trouxeram o seu _delicioso_ almoço – anunciou Draco com uma expressão de divertimento enquanto guiava a esposa até a cama.

- Ah não, Draco, eu não tô com fome e eu também não quero ter que comer essa coisa horrível de novo – reclamou sentando na cama.

- Não me interessa se é horrível, Virgínia. Você está fraca e precisa se alimentar, e você _vai_ comer nem que eu tenha que usar um _Imperio _pra isso – disse como quem encerra o assunto e não aceita ser contrariado.

- É, a _senhola_ _semple _diz que eu tenho que comer tudo, então você também tem – disse o loirinho tentando imitar o pai.

- Até uma criança de três anos consegue entender isso melhor do que você.

- Mas Draco a comida é mesmo horrível. Por que você é tão mal?

- Não é questão de ser mal Gina, e sim de querer o seu bem estar. E se você quiser voltar logo para casa sugiro que coma tudo sem reclamar – declarou pegando a bandeja na mesa e colocando no colo da esposa.

- É, o _papá_ tem _lazão!_

- Deixa de ser puxa saco, Christopher! – disse a ruiva fingindo-se de brava.

- Eu não sou puxa saco! – respondeu fazendo bico.

- Ele fica tão parecido com você quando faz isso – comentou Gina para o marido.

- Também acho – disse orgulhoso – E não tente mudar de assunto, trate de começar a comer.

Ela de muita má vontade comeu tudo o que estava no prato, e o loiro se deu por satisfeito e tirou a bandeja do colo dela dizendo:

- Agora que a madame reclamona já comeu, eu e Chris vamos na lanchonete almoçar.

- Tá bom, mas não demorem – pediu.

Chris deu um beijo na mãe e saiu do quarto acompanhado pelo pai.

Gina levantou e foi escovar os dentes e saiu do banheiro na hora em que uma enfermeira veio levar a bandeja, a ruiva ficou sem fazer nada apenas observando o quarto, o teto entediada por longos minutos até que ouviu batidas na porta e mandou a pessoa entrar e teve uma surpresa quando essa o fez.

Harry entrou sorrindo segurando um buquê de lírios, estava acompanhado de Milla Denver Potter, sua esposa que era amiga da ruiva desde os tempo de escola e estava com uma visível barriga de cinco meses de gravidez por cima da roupa que vestia.

Milla imediatamente abraçou a amiga e se sentou ao lado dela na cama, Harry conjurou um jarro com água e depositou o buquê dentro dele colocando-o na mesinha ao lado da cama. Cumprimentou a ruiva com um beijo em cada bochecha e se sentou na poltrona ao que Gina ainda surpresa perguntou:

- O que fazem aqui? Não sabia que tinham voltado de viagem.

- Nós voltamos da Grécia tem dois dias, ficamos no hotel em que você indicou, aí o Rony e a Mione nos contaram o que aconteceu assim que chegamos e viemos lhe ver – explicou a morena.

- Você está bem, Gina? E a Lauren?

- Vocês já sabem do problema dela?

- Já, o Rony e a Mione nos contaram – disse o moreno ao que Milla apertou a mão da amiga demonstrando apoio.

- Fora isso estamos bem. Vocês já sabem o sexo do bebê? – perguntou botando a mão na barriga da amiga.

- Sim, é um menino e se chamará Jack – respondeu Milla com os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Uma boa escolha.

- Onde está o meu afilhadinho? Eu trouxe uma lembrança para ele da viagem – perguntou a morena.

- Ele está na lanchonete almoçando com o pai.

- Mal terminara de falar Draco e Chris entraram no quarto, o loiro levou um choque quando viu o rival no mesmo local que a sua mulher e perguntou apontando para o moreno muito raivoso:

- O que o cicatriz está fazendo aqui?

- O que você acha que estou fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Cantando a sua esposa éque não é! – disse Harry se levantando da poltrona com raiva também.

-O Harrye a Milla vieram me visitar algum problema, Draco?

- Claro que tem, porque ele ainda dá em cima de você mesmo estando casado com ela! – disse com a voz alterada e acrescentou – Sem ofensa, Milla.

- Não tem problema Draco, já estou acostumada com essas brigas idiotas de vocês.

- Eu não gosto da Gina. Eu amo a minha esposa, sou feliz com ela e nós vamos ter um filho. Espero que você tenha entendido isso de uma vez por todas, Malfoy! – declarou Harry zangado, deu um beijo na testa da ruiva, um beijo na boca da esposa e um abraço em Chris e saiu do quarto dizendo que esperaria lá fora.

- Já vai tarde – resmungou o loiro.

- Draco já chega, deixa de ser infantil! – repreendeu Gina.

O loiro ia rebater mas ao ver o olhar fuzilante da esposa achou melhor ficar calado e se sentou na poltrona.

Milla vendo que a discussão acabara saiu da cama e abraçou o afilhado que estava um pouco assustado com a briga mas retribuiu o abraço da madrinha.

- Como você está, Chris? Feliz que ganhou uma irmã?

- Tô bem dinda e muito feliz que a _Laulen_ nasceu.

- Que bom ouvir isso. Eu trouxe uma lembrançinha pra você da viagem que eu fiz – disse tirando da bolsa dois embrulhos e entregando para o loirinho.

Chris abriu os presentes, abraçou a madrinha e disse:

- Chocolate e feijõezinhos de todos os _saboles, bligado, _dinda.

- De nada Chris, mas você só vai comer um, o outro você guarda para depois.

- Tá bom, eu _quelo_ o chocolate – disse entregando os feijõezinhos para a mãe que colocou a caixinha na cômoda.

- Acho melhor eu ir, Gina, o Harry já tá me esperando. Depois eu vou te visitar e quero conhecer a Lauren também – disse abraçando a amiga.

- Claro, aparece quando você quiser. Obrigada e desculpe a arrogância do meu marido.

- Tudo bem, já estamos habituadas a essas ceninhas.

Despediu-se de Draco e Chris e saiu do quarto encontrando o marido do lado de fora, depois aparataram no apartamento deles.

- Eu não acredito que você fez aquela ceninha ridícula na frente deles – repreendeu Gina.

- Eu só estava tomando conta do que é meu! – disse se defendendo levantando da poltrona que foi logo ocupada por Christopher que comia o seu chocolate.

- Eu não gosto do Harry. Não sei porque você sente ciúmes dele, afinal de contas eu casei com você, não?

- Foi, mas você era apaixonada por ele que já gostou de você.

- Eu era muito nova quando gostei dele, não sei por que você não consegue entender isso. Parece até que quer que eu saia correndo e me jogue nos braços dele – disse com a voz triste e cansaço evidente nela.

- É obvio que eu não quero isso. Eu te amo e você sabe disso, só que eu não gosto do cicatriz e tenho ciúmes dele com você – disse se sentando na cama.

- Eu sei que você não gosta dele e eu não tô pedindo que você passe a gostar, eu só tô pedindo que você pare de sentir ciúmes dele. O Harry é como um irmão pra mim, eu nunca tive nada com ele e nem vou ter. Além do mais ele está casado com uma das minhas melhores amigas e eles vão ter um filho, estão formando uma família e estão muito felizes. E eu amo você mais que tudo, você me deu a minha família e me faz muito feliz – disse abaixando o rosto para que ele não visse seus olhos úmidos.

Ele levantou delicadamente o seu rosto com uma das mãos e disse:

- Eu não vou deixar de sentir ciúmes do Potter de uma hora para outra, mas prometo que por você vou tentar.

- Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

Como resposta ele cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, o beijou começou calmo mas foi se tornando profundo fazendo com que a ruiva se deitasse na cama, e ele acabou ficando por cima dela. O loiro passou a beijar o pescoço alvo ao mesmo tempo em que ela bagunçava os seus cabelos e uma das mãos dele apertava a sua coxa com vontade, fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido.

- Draco... – chamou.

- O que é? – perguntou impaciente enquanto beijava o pescoço dela com mais vontade ainda desferindo pequenas mordidas.

- O Christopher está vendo... – disse com a voz um pouco fraca.

Ele imediatamente parou o que fazia e saiu de cima da esposa que estava com o rosto vermelho e a respiração rápida e constatou que o filho realmente vira o amasso deles. Saiu da cama e ajeitou a roupa um pouco amarrotada e os cabelos bagunçados, foi em direção ao filho e disse:

- Desculpe, papai se descontrolou um pouco.

- Tudo bem, eu gosto de ver você beijando a _mamã_ – comentou.

- Por quê?

- Porque assim eu sei que vocês se amam.

Draco pegou o filho no colo e o colocou na cama se sentando nesta também.

- A _senhola _vai mesmo _pla_ casa amanhã?

- Vou sim, antes do almoço já estou liberada.

- Então nós vamos vir te _buscá._

- Estarei esperando vocês – respondeu beijando a face do filho.

- Acho melhor vocês irem, já tá ficando tarde – Draco fez uma cara de insatisfação – E eu sei que você queria dormir aqui hoje, mas você tem que ir para casa com Chris. Amanhã já estarei em casa, não se preocupe.

- Boa noite, _mamã_ – disse beijando a mãe.

Boa noite, anjinho – disse retribuindo o beijo e o deixou descer da cama.

- Boa noite, ruiva – disse o loiro beijando-a longamente.

- Boa noite, Draco.

Ele deu um último selinho nela, saiu da cama, segurou uma das mãos do filho e saiu do quarto com o pequeno, pegou o carro no estacionamento e chegaram na mansão logo depois, onde tomaram banho, jantaram e dormiram rapidamente ansiando pelo dia seguinte.

**( - - - )**

Draco acordou por volta das nove horas, fez a sua higiene pessoal, tomou banho e vestiu um elegante terno preto com uma camisa cinza e uma gravata prata. Ajeitou o cabelo no espelho onde constatou que estava impecável, foi até o quarto do filho e o acordou, desceu com ele ainda de pijama para tomarem café da manhã.

Quando terminaram o loiro mandou Christopher ir tomar banho e trocar de roupa para buscar a mãe no hospital, o loirinho obedeceu e foi se arrumar. Draco mandou os elfos prepararem um belo almoço com a comida favorita de Gina e pavê de chocolate para a sobremesa, leu o jornal matinal e decidiu ir atrás do filho para ver porque tanto demorava.

Entrou no quarto de Chris e o encontrou vestido com uma calça social preta e uma camisa social verde e estava tendo dificuldade em dar nó na gravata verde escura. Se sentou na cama e ajudou o filho a terminar de se vestir, deu o nó na gravata, colocou o paletó, ajeitou a gola e amarrou os sapatos. Quando terminou, perguntou:

- Por que está vestido assim?

- Eu _quelia_ _ficá_ bonito _pla mamã. _

- E precisava vestir terno para isso?

- É que eu _quelia_ _ficá_ _palecido_ com o senhor _pla_ ela me achar bonito também.

- A sua mãe já te acha lindo. Tá pronto para buscá-la?

Chris deu um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, saíram do quarto e desceram a escadaria da mansão onde Draco conjurou um lindo buquê de copos-de-leite, saíram da casa e entraram no carro onde o motorista os esperava e seguiram para o hospital, chegaram rapidamente e foram para o quarto de Gina onde a encontraram conversando com o medi-bruxo.

- A senhora está liberada para voltar para casa, neste pergaminho – entregou a ruiva – estão os horários que a senhora deverá vir no hospital para amamentar a sua filha.

Gina agradeceu ao Dr. Miller antes dele sair do quarto.

Draco deu um beijo de bom dia na mulher, entregou o buquê ao que ela sorriu e inspirou o aroma das flores que tanto gostava, o colocou na cama, olhou para o filho e perguntou:

- Não vai falar comigo, não? Você está tão lindo de terno.

- Claro que vou, _mamã_ – abraçou e beijou a mãe – Me _alumei_ assim _pala_ fazer um _surplesa pla senhola._

- Eu adorei, meu amor. Vou trocar de roupa para irmos logo para casa – se levantou da cama.

- Use estas roupa – disse entregando uma calça _jeans,_ uma blusa azul e um sapato preto de salto médio.

- Obrigada – pegou as roupas, deu um selinho no marido e entrou no banheiro para se vestir.

Saiu do banheiro arrumada pouco tempo depois, quando Draco a viu disse:

- Está linda. Já viu a Lauren hoje?

- Já, a amamentei tem pouco tempo, amanhã eu venho cedinho no horário em que o doutor marcou.

- Podemos ir?

- Claro.

Draco encolheu os presente que a filha e a esposa ganharam guardando-os no bolso, Chris pegou o buquê que o pai dera para a mãe e o segurou. Saíram os três de mãos dadas do hospital e Gina pôde respirar ar puro novamente.

Foram em direção ao carro e o motorista imediatamente abriu a porta para eles entrarem e cumprimentou:

- Bem vinda, Sra. Malfoy!

- Obrigada, Alfred.

Entraram no carro e chegaram na mansão sem demora, Draco mandou um elfo colocar o buquê na água e imediatamente guiou Gina até a sala de jantar onde um apetitoso almoço já os esperava. Puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar, colocou o filho na cadeira dele e se sentou logo depois.

Começaram a comer, a ruiva provava um pouco de cada coisa na mesa, estava muito contente de poder comer coisa boa novamente. Terminaram o almoço e a ruiva se deliciou com o maravilhoso pavê de chocolate, quando este acabou, Draco perguntou:

- Estava boa a comida?

- Deliciosa.

- Vamos ver um filme? – pediu Chris.

- Vamos, é uma ótima idéia – disse Gina.

- Se vocês querem – disse o loiro se levantando da mesa junto com a família.

Foram para a sala de vídeo (apesar de Draco não gostar de aparelhos trouxas Gina o convencera que era necessário ter uma televisão assim como um DVD e depois de um tempo ele mesmo passou a gostar dos aparelhos, mesmo que não admitisse) onde assistiram Shrek I e II, depois lancharam e Gina foi brincar um pouco com Chris no quarto enquanto Draco falava com Narcisa pela lareira, quando terminou foi ao quarto do filho e ficou brincando com os dois. Uma hora depois desceram para o jantar, quando terminaram a ruiva foi colocar o loirinho na cama e ler uma história para ele enquanto o loiro foi para o quarto deles.

Gina não demorou muito a adormecer o pequeno, entrou no quarto e encontrou o marido de costas para ela na ampla varanda usando apenas a calça social. Tirou os sapatos, se aproximou dele e perguntou:

- O que fazes?

- Apenas observo as estrelas – respondeu ainda olhando o céu.

- Estão muito bonitas mesmo, não vejo um céu tão estrelado assim há tanto tempo – comentou olhando o céu também.

- Gina...

Ela se virou e ele a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, segurou firmemente a sua cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra acariciava os fios ruivos, a olhou penetrantemente e cobriu a boca dela com a sua ao que ela entreabriu os lábios e o loiro tomou a língua dela com a sua aumentando ainda mais a intensidade do beijo, Gina sentiu as suas pernas fraquejarem devido a intensidade do beijo e teve que se segurar nele para não cair enquanto correspondia com a mesma vontade. Se separaram minutos depois para buscar ar e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu senti tanta a sua falta...

- E eu mais ainda... vem tomar banho comigo? – pediu beijando o pescoço dele.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o banheiro onde mataram a saudade que sentiram um do outro.

**( - - - )**

Os dias que se seguiram foram basicamente iguais, Gina ia com Draco e Chris amamentar Lauren no hospital, depois da primeira semana da volta da ruiva para casa o loiro voltou a trabalhar alegando que era arriscado demais deixar as coisas nas mãos de Zabine por muito mais tempo.

A ruiva pediu uma licença de sete meses no trabalho, seus pais vinham lhe visitar assim como a sua sogra, Gui e Carlinhos também vieram lhe visitar com as esposas e os filhos. Terminou de decorar o quarto da filha antes que ela viesse para casa, o pintou num suave tom de lilás. Blaise já havia lhe pedido o telefone da Allysson três vezes e ela não pudera dar já que sua amiga havia lhe pedido que não o fizesse, e infelizmente Gina sabia que o moreno não desistiria até que conseguisse um encontro.

Rapidamente o mês passou e felizmente chegara o dia em que Lauren receberia alta, Arthur e Molly assim como Narcisa estavam na mansão cuidando de Chris já que Draco e Gina acharam melhor que ele ficasse em casa esperando a chegada da irmã.

O casal aparatou no hospital e foram a sala do Dr. Miller que já os esperava, se sentaram nas cadeiras e o medi-bruxo informou:

- A Lauren receberá alta hoje – colocou uma mala na mesa - nesta mala estão as poções que ela deverá tomar três vezes por semana a noite antes de dormir que são as de cor roxa, e há apenas uma de cor amarela que é para caso o estado dela se agrave e se isso acontecer é necessário que vocês a tragam imediatamente para o hospital.

- Entendemos, doutor – disse Draco reduzindo a mala e a guardando no bolso.

- E não se esqueçam de trazê-la daqui há um mês para o _check-up_ – lembrou-os se levantando da cadeira.

- Nós não esqueceremos – a ruiva se levantou da cadeira também assim como o marido.

- Me acompanhem – disse o medi-bruxo que os levou até o berçário onde Lauren já os esperava.

Gina pegou a filha do berço que usava um vestidinho azul claro, a ruivinha não estranhou o colo da mãe, já estava habituada e parecia contente de estar nos braços dela novamente.

Saíram do berçário e foram para a recepção onde Draco foi pagar a conta mandando retirar a quantia do seu cofre no Gringotes, voltou para onde os três estavam, agradeceram ao Dr. Miller e aparataram em casa.

Os avós paparicaram a neta, a pegaram no colo, e Chris parecia muito feliz de ter a irmã finalmente em casa. Jantaram na mansão e depois voltaram para as suas respectivas casas. Draco colocou o filho para dormir, guardou a mala com as poções em um armário no corredor trancado com feitiço e foi para o quarto da filha ajudar a adormecê-la.

Gina a amamentou e passou pequena que estava só de frauda para os braços no pai que começou a niná-la, poucos minutos depois Lauren já dormia. O loiro a colocou no berço delicadamente e a cobriu, abraçou a esposa pela cintura e ficaram alguns minutos zelando o sono dela.

Foram depois para o seu quarto, trocaram de roupa e se deitaram na cama, Gina se aconchegou nos braços no marido e comentou:

- Eu estou tão feliz que ela finalmente veio para casa.

- Eu também estou, assim poderemos cuidar dela – disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela.

- Se a Lauren acordar, me chama – pediu já fechando as orbes castanhas.

- Pode deixar, agora dorme – disse vendo-a adormecer, pouco depois ele próprio dormiu também com o pensamento de que as coisas se resolveriam dali para frente.

**---------------- Final do Sexto Capítulo ---------------**

_**N/B:** Migaaa! Que capítulo foi esse? Apesar de bem detalhado e imenso, eu gostei bastante! Adorei principalmente as partes em que a Lauren apareceu, mas até do que as da Ally, acredita? Estou apaixonada por essa pequenininha! Ela é tão fofa! Minha afilhada! Estou quase matando a Gina para poder cuidar dela! "sorriso sádico". Vê se a senhorita não demora mais um eternidade para passar o capítulo, viu! E espero que esse capítulo receba muitas reviews, pq senão vc q está lendo e não comentando cairá todos os pêlos de seu corpo! Vc ficará um horrorrr! "lança a praga" _

_**Bjinhoss, Rafinha M. Potter.**_

_**N/B:** E depois do surto que eu dei quando li o cap, nem preciso falar mais nada! Talvez você tenha se estendido um pouco, mas a prática se pega com o tempo! E o importante é que eu adorei! E eu sei o sacrifício que foi pra esse cap chegar às mãos minhas e da Rafa! E então, valeu a pena! Ótimo, enquanto as coisas estão perfeitamente felizes, rsrs. _

_BEIJOS! _

_**Sua beta exausta, mas saltitante, Ly!**_

**N/A:** Pessoinhas fofaass, eu sei q demorei mas n foi intencional! Acabei me enrolando e ando um pouco atolada, espero q n atrase mais tanto tempo... Acabou q o atraso veio a calhar pq ai pude dedicar o cap para florie (Angelina) q merece! Sem contar q o FF n me deixou postar durante 5 dias, o q atrasou mais ainda! Espero q gostem desse cap, tah bem grandinho e super fofo! N sei qndo vou atualizar e acho melhor n prometer nada assim n fico em dívida, mas n vou demorar um mês! A Allysson Baker na fic e a Milla Potter são meus presentes para a **Rafinha M. Potter e a Ly Anne Black **(respectivamente) q são uns amores, minha betas amadas e merecem o Blaise e o Harry, e mto mais por serem tudo o q são pra mim. Cap de presente para vcs jah q foi **meu niver** ontem, **dia 1 de maio, **fiz** 17 aninhoss** (mto feliz c isso), e apesar de n ter todas as minhas amigas por perto (fisicamente) de mim, elas estão sempre cmg ainda mais ontem... Agradeço a todos sem exceção, amo MTO escrever e isso me faz MTO bem e agradeço mais ainda as amigas que fiz por causa das fics! Quem quiser me add no orkut (Louise Facina) ou no msn (louise 15 lfs hotmail . com), fique a vontade! Obrigada a qm mandou rvw, foram 15! (muito feliz)Já me estendi demais na nota, bjinhoss para todos vcs e espero q me deixem rvws, amo saber a opinião de vcs!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Angelina Michelle:** Oiieeee Linaa, MIL felicidade e q tenha tudo o q desejar (Dracos tbm)! Fiquei super radiante q vc tenha lido a minha fic, eh uma verdadeira honra... Os planos que eu tenho pra fic são surpresa, e n fique triste por causa da Lauren n eh o fim do mundo! Todo mundo tem um ladinho mais perva interior e eu também AMO cenas mais quentes e vc n eh uma boboca irremediável. Vou abrir uma fábrica de dragões de pelúcia aí eu mando fazerem um especialmente amarelinho para vc! Obrigada por achar q eu escrevo bem, e espero que vc n sofra, mas n posso garantir nada! Feliz Niver novamente, bjinhosss xuxu!

**Franinha Malfoy:** Oiiee, eu demorei mais do q pretendia com o cap, mas n foi intencional, e vc eh um amor de pessoa! Bjinhoss, lindaa!

**Lolita Malfoy:** Olááá, o Blaise foi um verdadeiro anjo e eu tou com peninha deles tbm mas o q faço eh essencial! Desculpe a demora com o cap, bjinhosss fofaaa!

**TheBlueMemory:** Oiee, q bom q vc adorou o cap, isso me deixa MTO feliz! O Chris eh minha paixão loirinha, o Draco eh um pai babão e desculpe a demora com o cap, espero q n aconteça mais, bjinhosss lindinhaa!

**Miaka:** Oiieee, eu estou com peninha da Lauren agora e Blaise foi um anjo aquele dia, brigada pela rvw, bjinhosss linda!

**Fabri:** Oieee, Fabri fofaaa vc por aqui q honra ter vc lendo e recebi TANTAS rvws suas, MTO MTO MTO obrigada mesmo! Eu mesma me preocupei com a Lauren tadinha, mas foi necessário... Brigada pelo apoio com AO e por dizer q eu melhoro, isso me deixa feliz (espero q seja verdade)! Desculpe-me pela demora mas eu me enrolei toda, espero q n me atrase novamente, bjinhosss amoraa!

**Camy (lindinha mor):** Vc mereçe milhões de cap dedicados e n precisa agradecer, q bom q vc n resolveu me matar e n era minha intenção te assustar... Vc leu realmente rápido esse cap, eh tão feliz isso! Brigadaa por me escolher para betar **Delineando o Amor,** amo suas slashs, bjinhoss lindinhaa mor!

**Rafinha (minha beta mamãe):** Oiieee migaa, um dia vc ainda consegue ser a primeira torço por isso! N sei se será dessa vez mas espero q sim... Eu sei q vc ama a Lauren e ela eh sua afilhadinha querida sim, soh sua! E realmente (vc acertou) foi a Aninha q escolheu o nome do cap (eh realmente a cara dela) eu n teria capacidade para tanto... Eu AMO o Draco (de qlqr jeito) papai, mas ele com meninas eh mais fofo sim se bem q eu imagino ele tendo menino antes ou gêmeos assim... Colocar medo eh bom sim! E esse cap demorou bastante mas n foi intencional, n mesmo e eu tou estudando sim! Irei te ver na segunda, vou te abraçar TANTO mas eu posso pq eh MEU niver, tah! Bjnhoss mamãe!

**Aninha (minha beta maninha):** Oiieee amoraa, vc acertou em cheio com o nome do cap "se ajoelha e agradece"! Eu tbm AMO Moulin Rouge, eh perfeito! E eu n sou tão má e vc sabe dos planos pra fic, e sei q vc gostará sim! Eu dei o dragão pra Rafinha pq ela pediu primeiro, mas eu terei uma fábrica de dragões de pelúcia e darei três para vc assim vc n fica c ciúmes, ok! E eu sei como vc ama esse cap e eu sei q vc n esquece de AD, nunquinha! Bjinhoss minha maninhaa e eu sei q vc n poderá estar fisicamente cmg na segunda mas estará no meu pensamento e coração, sempre!

**Kellxinha Malfoy:** Oiieee, Kellzinhaa, o FF implica mesmo algumas vezes... Tadinha da Lauren mesmo! Bjinhoss lindinhaaa!

**Carolete (amora suprema):** Oiieeee, Amora Suprema! Q saudades alucinantes q eu to de vc, tah sumida do msn qro TANTO falar c vc, tenho tantas coisas pra falar e pra te mostrar... Rvw bem grande q vc me mandou (mto obrigada) isso sem falar o qnto divertida e engraçada estava (ri mto com ela)... O título ficou perfeitos, mas as honrarias disso n são minhas (e sim da Aninha)... E eu n sou tão má assim, vc supera! Vou te mandar um estoque de lençinho e q bom q mesmo assim vc amou o cap... E eu sei q demorei MTO com o cap, mas espero q n aconteça de novo, foi q eu me enrolei todinha (espera a morte e objetos voadores atingirem-me)! O Galeão vc desconta da minha conta no Gringotes, eu te amo, entra na net (implora)! Bjinhosss amoraa!

**Nocas Lupin R:** Oiiee, Noquinhaass! Eu tbm tou com peninha da família Malfoy! O Draco é um fofo, desculpa a demora para atualizar... Brigadão pela sua rvw e drama n tem como fugir! Bjinhoss, minha portuguesa preferidaa!

**Jessy Malfoy:** Oiieee, Jessy! N tem problema, eu te perdoou, sei q anda ocupada e tbm esquecer eh super normal... Draco nervoso eh uma graçinhaa, e o destino da Lauren soh Sly sabe! Eu tbm amei te conhecer (um dia nos veremos pessoalmente)... Bjinhoss minha viciada em RDB!

**Krol:** Oiieee, lindinha q eu conheci por acaso, vc eh uma fofaa! Q bom q vc tah gostando da minha fic e as minhas betas colocam medo mesmo, mas n liga pra elas n! O FF eh bem implicante qndo qr... E eh claro q eu te ensino a postar sim, e acho q todo mundo ficou com dó deles nesse cap! Bjinhossss fofaaa!

**Nathy (Tataya Black):** Oiee, lindinhaaaa! Vc apareceu aqui, q lindooo! Q feliz q vc gostou da minha fic, e a família tah se formando sim e os meus planos pra fic vcs irão ver de acordo c as postagens dos caps... E acho q terá briga sim, pq DG n eh DG se n tiver briga! Vou cobrar q vc venha sempre aqui, heim! Bjinhosss lindinhaa!

**Lou Malfoy!**


	7. Conquistas

**"Covarde não é aquele que chora por amor, e sim aquele que não ama por medo de chorar." **

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Conquistas**

Os fracos raios solares invadiam as frestas da cortina branca de seda do espaçoso quarto de casal, refletindo na luxuosa cama onde a ruiva dormia calmamente ultrapassando o seu costumeiro horário de sono. Quando a intensidade dos raios aumentaram começaram a incomodá-la que acabou por acordar, sentando-se em seguida na cama. Se levantou e fechou as cortinas impedindo os raios de luz, se espreguiçou e olhou ao redor a procura do marido, constatou que eram onze horas, _Onde o Draco está? Hoje é sábado, por que não me acordou?. _

Foi ao banheiro onde trocou a camisola de seda por um vestido confortável, foi ao quarto da filha e não a encontrou no berço, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Christopher e não o encontrou também. Desceu as escadas principais e não os encontrou nem na sala de estar, nem na sala de vídeo e muito menos na sala de jantar. Um pouco preocupada foi a cozinha encontrando Yank fazendo as suas tarefas e perguntou:

- Onde o Draco e as crianças estão?

O elfo parou imediatamente o que fazia, fez uma exagerada reverência e respondeu:

- Estão tomando café da manhã no jardim perto das rosas, minha senhora. Yank a leva até lá se a minha senhora quiser.

- Não precisa, obrigada Yank – agradeceu Gina ao que o elfo fez mais uma reverência antes dela se retirar da cozinha.

Foi em direção aos jardins, andou uns vinte minutos até encontrar Draco com Lauren nos braços sentado em uma confortável cadeira branca com Chris ao seu lado sentado em uma cadeira igual em frente a uma farta mesa de café da manhã. Chegou por trás do marido, deu um beijo em seu pescoço e sussurrou:

- Bom dia, querido.

- Bom dia, pequena.

Foi até o filho e deu um beijo nele desejando "bom dia", ao que ele respondeu:

- Bom dia, _mamã._

Pegou a ruivinha dos braços do pai se sentando em uma das cadeiras vazias e perguntou para a filha enquanto fazia carinho na mesma.

- Dormiu bem, princesinha! Tá com fome?

A menininha esticou uma das mãozinhas tentando pegar uma das mechas ruivas do cabelo da mãe, Gina sorriu abaixou uma das alças do vestido e começou a amamentar a filha enquanto perguntava ao marido:

- Por que não me acordou?

- Estava tão linda dormindo que não quis lhe incomodar, e também você precisava descansar um pouco mais, já que Lauren tem acordado bastante de madrugada não deixando que durma direito.

Ela apenas sorriu em agradecimento e comentou:

- Uma boa idéia tomar o café da manhã aqui fora.

- Fui eu que _sugeli_ – respondeu Chris orgulhoso de si mesmo – A dinda vem aqui hoje?

- Vem sim, depois do almoço – respondeu a mãe.

- O Tio Harry também vem?

Draco fez uma careta ao ouvir esse nome e resmungou um "eu espero que não" ao que a ruiva disse que não sabia.

Terminaram o café algum tempo depois, passearam um pouco pelo extenso jardim e depois voltaram para a mansão. Chris ficou assistindo desenho animado na sala de vídeo, Draco foi brincar com a filha enquanto Gina aproveitava para ler um livro, umas duas horas depois todos foram almoçar e pouco depois de terminarem a campainha tocou anunciando a chegada de um convidado. Gina com Lauren nos braços foi ao encontro da amiga, se cumprimentaram e a ruiva perguntou guiando a amiga até o sofá.

- O Harry não veio?

- Não, ele tinha uns assuntos para resolver com o Ron, mas ele vem me buscar mais tarde.

- Que bom assim ele poderá conhecer a Lauren também – sorriu beijando a filha na testa e colocou a mão na barriga proeminente da amiga – Como o Jack tem passado?

- Ele está bem, tem chutado bastante e eu não vejo a hora dele nascer...

- Falta pouco agora, não?

- Falta, entrei no oitavo mês semana passada. Deixe me segurar a Lauren, eu ainda não a conheço.

Gina riu e passou a filha para os braços de Milla que a segurou jeitosamente e comentou:

- Como ela é linda, tão ruivinha e fofinha... tá com três meses, né?

- É sim, ela é tão calminha... muito diferente do Chris quando tinha a idade dela...

Mal terminou de falar e Chris entrou na sala correndo e dizendo:

- Dinda! Dinda!

- Deixa eu segurar a Lauren de novo, assim você fala melhor com o Chris que tava morrendo de saudades suas – disse pegando a filha que sorria feliz.

A morena abraçou o afilhado e o colocou sentado no meio das duas no sofá, o loirinho apontou para a barriga de grávida da Milla e perguntou:

- A _senhola_ tá _espelando _um bebê?

- Tô sim, é um menino de nome Jack. Ele vai nascer daqui há a um mês – explicou.

- Eu vou _podê_ _vê_ ele?

- Claro que vai!

_- Mamã_ – disse sorrindo para a mãe – eu posso _mostlá pla_ dinda o desenho que eu fiz?

- Pode sim anjinho, vai lá enquanto eu coloco a sua irmãzinha no berço.

Chris concordou e se levantou do sofá puxando a madrinha pela mão, subiram as escadas foram para o quarto do loirinho ver o desenho, a ruiva se levantou com a filha ao que Draco apareceu abraçando-a pela cintura e perguntou com a voz arrastada:

- O Potter veio?

- Para a sua felicidade não, Milla acabou de subir com Chris e eu estou indo colocar a Lauren para dormir – disse indicando a filha que bocejava com sono.

- Eu vou com você.

Rumaram para o quarto da ruivinha e a colocaram no berço, depois foram para o quarto de Christopher onde Draco cumprimentou Milla e depois foi para o seu escritório. Gina ficou com a amiga e o filho brincando e conversando, a morena ficou até tarde na mansão e quando tava escurecendo Harry veio buscá-la, aproveitou e conheceu Lauren dando a sorte de não esbarrar com Draco pela casa. Foram embora logo depois, o loirinho deu de presente para a madrinha o desenho que fizera dela com o marido, e a ruiva pediu que avisassem quando Jack nascesse.

Após o jantar Gina deu a poção a Lauren na mamadeira e em seguida a colocou para dormir, depois ficou contando uma história para o filho até que o mesmo adormecesse. Foi ao escritório e encontrou Draco muito compenetrado lendo alguns pergaminhos, se aproximou sorrateiramente dele e começou a fazer massagem nos seus ombros ao que ele comentou:

- A consulta da Lauren é amanhã?

- É sim, você vai comigo?

- Vou, que horas tá marcado?

- Três da tarde – respondeu beijando o seu pescoço fazendo com que ele desviasse a atenção dos pergaminhos por segundos.

- Você adora me distrair, não?

- Você nem imagina o quanto!

- Pois você não vai conseguir – declarou recomeçando a sua leitura.

- Eu sou muito mais persuasiva do que isso – provocou.

Ele soltou uma risadinha debochada.

- Isso é um desafio, Malfoy? – indagou sorrindo marotamente.

- Entenda como quiser, ruiva.

E ela entendeu. Sem esperar mais sentou colo do marido e beijou-lhe os lábios, o loiro tentou manter uma certa relutância no início, mas tê-la arranhando seu abdômen por debaixo da camisa não ajudava em nada. Decidida a enlouquecê-lo para que aprendesse a não duvidar de si novamente, rasgou a camisa fazendo com que os botões voassem por todos os lados, tirou-a deixando-o apenas de calça enquanto brincava com a sua orelha intercalando beijos e mordidas, passando logo depois para o pescoço disposta a deixar marcas como punição. Ele não resistiu muito mais e largou os pergaminhos que ainda se encontravam em sua mão, enquanto a outra mão já explorava a coxa dela sem nenhum pudor, ao que ela riu, uma risada inigualável de vitória.

Apertou-a mais fortemente contra o seu corpo fazendo-a sentir a pressão no baixo ventre arrancando suspiros ainda maiores, aproveitou para abrir o zíper do vestido abaixando as alças do mesmo. Deixou a amostra os fartos seios que já estavam rijos, terminou de tirar o vestido por completo deixando-a apenas com a calcinha rendada branca. Segurou-a pela cintura, e com um braço jogou todos os objetos que estavam em cima da mesa de mogno no chão deitando-a em cima desta em seguida. Apossou-se de um dos seios com a boca levando-a a insanidade com apenas esse toque, mordeu, chupou, tanto o direito como o esquerdo deixando pequenas marcas ao que ela gemia baixo perdendo cada vez mais o controle. A ruiva o puxou para um beijo apaixonado, enquanto uma de suas mãos se direcionavam para o membro rijo dele e o acariciou por cima da calça, fazendo-o suspirar no meio do beijo.

**( - - - )**

Assim que acordou Draco enviou uma coruja a Blaise dizendo que não ia trabalhar porque ia à consulta da filha. Almoçaram e foram se arrumar, uma hora depois todos estavam prontos, entraram no carro que seguiu para a antiga Mansão Malfoy onde Narcisa já os esperava para cuidar do neto.

Logo depois, o carro seguiu para o hospital chegando depois de alguns minutos, o loiro ordenou que Alfred os esperasse e seguiu para o saguão com a família. Chegaram à recepção e pediram para chamar o Dr. Miller que não demorou a apareceu, cumprimentou-os e pediu para que o acompanhassem até a sua sala. Assim que chegaram sentaram-se ao que o médico começou a fazer algumas anotações e perguntou indicando a bebê:

- Como ela está?

- Está bem, tem se alimentado corretamente, engordou um pouquinho e felizmente não estranhou a poção – explicou Gina mexendo no cabelo ruivo da filha.

- Isso é uma ótima notícia – anotou mais algo no pergaminho – deixe-me examiná-la.

Virginia passou a filha para os braços do pai que tirou o vestidinho azul bebê, deixando-a apenas de fralda e a colocou na maca onde o medi-bruxo começou a examiná-la. Fez alguns feitiços, a pesou, mediu, ouviu os batimentos cardíacos, e logo terminou de examiná-la, a ruiva se levantou vestiu a filha e a pegou no colo voltando a se sentar quando o medi-bruxo disse:

- A saúde dela está muito boa, o que significa que a poção tem tido o efeito esperado podendo controlar o caso dela, mas não podemos descuidar.

- O senhor tem certeza de que não podemos fazer nada para obter a cura?

- Como eu havia dito, o caso dela é muito raro e por isso sabemos tão pouco. A única coisa que podemos fazer é controlar o caso com as poções.

Ambos assentiram.

O doutor colocou na mesa uma mala reduzida magicamente contendo as poções para o mês que viria. Agradeceram, cumprimentaram o Dr. Miller e saíram da sala indo para a recepção onde Draco fez questão de pagar a conta.

Voltaram ao carro e foram buscar Chris na casa da avó, onde fizeram um pequeno lanche enquanto Narcisa paparicava os netos. Convidaram-na para jantar fora, mas ela recusou alegando cansaço, se despediram e seguiram para o famosíssimo restaurante francês, onde apreciaram uma deliciosa refeição. Depois voltaram para casa e Gina ficou no sofá ninando a ruivinha ao que Draco subiu para colocar Chris na cama.

O loirinho logo adormeceu, e Malfoy desceu as escadarias encontrando a sua ruiva dormindo segurando firmemente Lauren que também dormia. Deu um sorrisinho irreprimível com a cena, tirou a filha delicadamente dos braços dela que cedeu e não acordou. A pequena mexeu um pouco em seus braços, fez carinho nela que voltou a dormir, trocou a sua roupa, colocou-a no berço, cobriu-a dando um beijinho em sua testa. Voltou novamente para a sala onde Gina ainda dormia, se ajoelhou para ficar na mesma altura do sofá, fez carinho em seu rosto e a chamou:

- Acorda, meu amor! Vamos para a cama, já está tarde.

- Draco... – abriu os olhos lentamente – cadê a Lauren?

- Você cochilou com ela nos braços, agora ela já tá dormindo assim como o Chris.

Ela sorriu e acariciou o belo rosto do marido.

- Eu te levo! – e sem nem deixá-la contestar pegou-a no colo.

Entraram no quarto e o loiro a colocou na cama, foi ao closet e entregou para ela uma camisola de seda enquanto trocava a própria roupa, foi ao banheiro voltando logo depois encontrando a esposa já dormindo, deitou-se na cama e aconchegou-a nos braços dormindo também.

**( - - - )**

_Gina acordou abruptamente, olhou em volta e não encontrou Draco no quarto, se levantou e não o encontrou no banheiro também, resolveu chamar um elfo para saber onde ele estava. _

_- Yank! – estalou os dedos e o elfo se materializou imediatamente na frente – Onde o Draco está?_

_- O mestre Malfoy saiu com o menino Malfoy._

_- A Lauren foi com eles?_

_- Não minha senhora, a menina Malfoy está no quarto dela._

_- Obrigada, Yank! – agradeceu ao que o elfo fez uma exagerada reverência e se desmaterializou._

_A ruiva decidiu ver a filha, saiu do seu quarto e entrou no quarto dela sem fazer barulho para não acordá-la. Caminhou até o berço e olhou dentro dele encontrando Lauren de olhos fechados, imóvel e quieta. Reparou que ela estava muito pálida e com uma coloração levemente azulada._

_Gina empalideceu instantaneamente, um desespero apossou-se dela juntamente com um aperto no coração. _

_Já estava com os olhos cheios d'água quando pegou a filha do berço com as mãos trêmulas, sentiu a pele dela gelada e viu que a menininha não respirava, ela começou a soluçar e a gritar em desespero, percebendo a dura realidade._

_A sua filha, a sua bebezinha estava... morta. _

- Gina! Gina!

A ruiva abriu os olhos de imediato, por um momento perdendo a noção real de tempo e espaço, apenas o pavor arranhando a sua garganta e a fazendo gritar. Até que um choro agudo invadiu a sua mente perturbada, em seguida uma mão grande e quente fazia peso em seu ombro e ela ouviu a voz preocupada do marido atrás de si, que a fez voltar bruscamente para a realidade.

- Gina, o que houve?

- A Lauren! A Lauren! Ela não está bem, está... morta.

- Gina, ela não está, está bem... ouça, ela está chorando... você a assustou, só isso querida.

- Nosso bebê está vivo...

A ruiva pulou da cama e saiu correndo até o quarto da filha com Draco em seu encalço, ela escancarou a porta e foi até o berço e viu a sua menininha chorando com os braçinhos esticados pedindo colo, a pegou no colo e a abraçou com força chorando e murmurando:

- Minha filhinha, minha menininha, minha Lauren.

Draco entrou no quarto, viu aquela cena e foi em direção as duas, Chris apareceu no quarto com uma carinha de assustado segurando o seu dragãozinho de pelúcia e perguntou:

- O que tá acontecendo?

Gina correu até o filho com Lauren já mais calma nos braços, se abaixou e abraçou o pequeno e disse chorando:

- Vocês são as coisas mais importante da minha vida... eu daria a minha vida por vocês mais que tudo...

Draco andou até a família e os abraçou também entendo, finalmente, tudo o que havia se passado no pesadelo da esposa.

**( - - - )**

Virginia estava sentada no banco do jardim com uma Lauren de quatro meses nos braços, enquanto lia um livro para a pequena e observavam o pôr-do-sol.

Draco apareceu por trás da ruiva e deu um singelo beijo em sua bochecha sentando também no banco pegando a filha que pedia colo para ele esticando as mãozinhas, ao que a ruiva perguntou:

- Por que veio aqui?

- Vim lhe avisar que uma surpresa lhe aguarda na sala.

- O que tem lá?

O loiro deu um leve sorrisinho debochado e disse:

- Como eu disse, ruiva, é uma surpresa, você vai ter que ir lá para descobrir.

- Certo – disse fazendo bico fechando o livro – você trás a Lauren?

Malfoy concordou e se levantou com a filha que segurava com uma das mãozinhas a gola de sua camisa social.

Gina foi pela porta lateral que dava para a sala de estar, colocou o livro em cima da mesa de vidro mais próxima, e encontrou a surpresa sentada no sofá tomando chá:

- Ally! – foi em direção a amiga.

- Gina! Como está? – perguntou abraçando a amiga saudosamente, sentando-se com ela no sofá.

- Eu tô bem e você? Por que não avisou que vinha?

- Também estou bem, eu me enrolei no trabalho e acabei me esquecendo disso, só me lembrei de que eu não tinha avisado quando estava entrando na mansão, espero que não tenha problema. Vim ver como as coisas estão e aproveitar para conhecer a Lauren.

- Não tem problema nenhum, o Draco já está vindo com ela.

Mal terminou de falar quando o loiro apareceu na sala com a filha nos braços.

A ruiva se levantou e pegou a bebezinha dos braços dele dando um selinho nele como recompensa, Malfoy pediu licença e retirou-se para o escritório. Sentou-se com a pequena no sofá e disse:

- Ally, essa daqui em meus braços é a sua afilhada, a Lauren.

A loira sorriu e segurou uma das mãozinhas da menininha como se a cumprimentasse.

- Segura ela – disse Gina e sem nem esperar resposta passou a ruivinha para os braços da madrinha.

Ally não respondeu, apenas se lembrou de que não sabia como segurar uma criança, visto que nunca havia segurado uma antes, mas ao ter aquele ser tão pequeno em seus braços soube que não a deixaria cair. A menininha sorria por estar no colo da madrinha, e a loira se sentia muito feliz com isso, ajeitou melhor a ruivinha no colo ao que ela esticou as mãozinhas e pegou uma das mechas loiras de Allysson, ao que Gina riu comentando:

- Cuidado, ela gosta de puxar cabelo.

- Não tem problema, ela é tão lindinha – comentou se derretendo com a bebê.

- Ela é o meu amorzinho – beijou a bochecha da filha.

- Vendo ela assim dá vontade de ter uma filhinha...

- Você terá uma menininha como você quer, já que você as prefere - riu - E eu sei quem até se candidata a fazer um filho em você.

- Quem? – entendeu segundos depois arregalando os olhos com a idéia absurda da amiga – Não, não, não mesmo, nem pense nisso...

- Você é a única que não percebe como se combinam, ou não quer perceber.

- Quanto ele tá te pagando para falar bem dele? – perguntou marota.

- Sua boba, ele não tá me pagando nada, apenas sei que ele lhe faria feliz.

- Como é que você tanta certeza?

- Eu apenas sei – disse fazendo mistério – se você ao menos desse uma chance pra ele...

- A minha resposta continua sendo não, e você não vai me convencer.

- Você quem sabe – deu de ombros – mas que ele tem sido bem insistente pedindo seu telefone, endereço, tem sim...

- Continue negando, por favor – fez cara de súplica.

- Pode deixar – garantiu.

Lauren largou a mecha loira e começou a chorar, a loira tentou acalmá-la o que não funcionou e passou-a para os braços da mãe.

- Ela deve estar com fome, vamos lá em cima comigo.

As duas foram para o segundo andar, onde pararam no quarto de Chris e Ally deu um beijo nele e seguiram para o quarto da pequena, onde deram-na banho e a loira pediu para niná-la colocando-a para dormir em seguida.

**(- - -)**

A campainha tocou e um dos elfos foi atender apressadamente encontrando Blaise Zabine, que perguntou por Draco e o levou até o escritório do Sr. Malfoy.

- Zabine, o que faz aqui?

- Boa noite pra você também, Draco.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Vim lhe entregar uns relatórios atrasados, e aproveitar para ver o Chris e a Lauren – explicou entregando uma pilha de pergaminhos.

- O Chris está no quarto dele e a Lauren deve estar dormindo.

- Vou lá então, daqui a pouco eu volto.

Saiu do escritório e logo chegou ao quarto do afilhado que assistia desenho animado na sua televisão de plasma. Assim que o loirinho o viu correu em sua direção e o moreno o pegou no colo dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, se sentou na cama com ele e perguntou:

- O que você tá assistindo?

- Desenho animado do _Pelnalonga,_ a _mamã _tá lá no _quato da Laulen_ com ela e a titia Ally.

- A Allysson está ai?

- Tá sim, você qué que eu te leve lá? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Você faria isso?

- Sim – desligou a TV e se levantou da cama puxando a mão do moreno – vem dindo, eu te levo lá.

Blaise o acompanhou, bateram na porta que se encontrava fechada ao que ouviram a voz da ruiva os mandando entrar. Chris abriu a porta e se atirou no colo da mãe, Zabine entrou em seguida, cumprimentou a ruiva e depois se dirigiu a loira beijando-lhe as costas da mão:

- Como tem passado, Allysson?

- Tava bem até você aparecer, Zabine! – respondeu puxando a mão amarrando a cara instantaneamente.

- Assim você me encanta cada vez mais – comentou lançando um sorriso sedutor.

A loira bufou, Gina riu e se levantou com o filho no colo pedindo para que Ally olhasse Lauren enquanto deram a desculpa de que ia procurar Draco, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Depois de um silêncio desconfortável, Blaise se sentou na cama e perguntou:

- Por que você vive me evitando?

- Eu não estou te evitando... – respondeu evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Está sim – riu – E sei disso ainda mais por você evitar olhar-me nos olhos.

Virou imediatamente ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo, e perdeu-se por segundos no mar azul dos que eram os olhos dele, ofegou e respondeu:

- Eu não quero você perto de mim...

- Por que não? Eu não vou te machucar... – garantiu aproximando o seu rosto do dela.

- Eu... eu... – sentiu-o fazer carinho em seu rosto, os narizes quase se encostavam.

Todas as suas guardas estavam baixas, ele acabara de transpor todas as barreiras que ela havia formado. Percebeu que queria beijá-lo também, sentiu os lábios quentes roçarem nos seus levemente, as respirações se chocavam tornando-se uma só... estava se entregando definitivamente, quando o choro de Lauren invadiu seus ouvidos... Ela pulou da cama devido ao choque do que quase fizera e do susto que levara, andou apressadamente com as penas ainda tremendo e o coração acelerado, pegou a afilhada do berço e saiu do quarto sem nem ao menos olhá-lo novamente.

Quando viu que ela saíra do quarto, levantou e a seguiu pondo-se na frente e fazendo com que parasse de andar.

- Sai da minha frente, Zabine... agora – disse visivelmente transtornada.

- Não até você aceitar sair comigo.

- Não mesmo – respondeu com a afilhada que ainda chorava em seu colo – sai da minha frente agora, eu vou levar a Lauren para a Gina, vou-me embora e espero, sinceramente, nunca mais vê-lo na minha frente e muito menos perto de mim.

- Do que você tem medo, Allysson? – indagou saindo sem perceber da frente dela e fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- De mim – respondeu aproveitando para fugir dele novamente entrando no quarto de Chris trancando a porta com um feitiço poderoso, ouvindo-o esmurrando a porta e chamando o seu nome.

Despediu-se de Gina e das crianças o mais rápido que conseguiu, evitando as perguntas da amiga que liberou a aparatação para ela entregando o convite do batizado da filha antes que ela se fosse.

**( - - - )**

A semana passou rapidamente, a única novidade foi que Milla tivera o bebê e como dissera o nomeara de Jack, era um menino lindo e saudável com cabelos muito pretos e rebeldes. Gina e Ally foram visitá-la (Draco se recusara a ir), ao que Milla convidou a ruiva para ser madrinha do pequeno.

O batizado de Lauren realizou-se numa manhã de inverno na capela Saint Capriché, a mesma capela onde Chris e Draco foram batizados, Ally e Ron foram os escolhidos para batizá-la. Após a cerimônia todos os presentes se dirigiram para a Mansão Malfoy onde aconteceria uma pequena comemoração.

A Sra. Malfoy, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, assim como todos os irmãos de Gina compareceram com as suas respectivas famílias, Milla não tardou a chegar com Harry e o pequeno Jack, Blaise chegou quase na mesma hora que Allysson e aproveitou a oportunidade para arranjar um encontro. Depois de muita insistência e após ser encurralada na pilastra a loira acabou por aceitar marcando com ele para dali a duas semanas. A festinha transcorreu normalmente e depois de algumas horas os convidados se foram, deixando uma Gina exausta, um Draco satisfeito e as crianças já dormindo. O loiro levou os filhos para os quartos e os colocou em suas camas ao que a ruiva foi para a sua cama trocando rapidamente de roupa e se atirando nela dormindo profundamente logo depois.

**(- - -)**

Sentiu mãos pequenas lhe sacudirem enquanto o chamava:

- _Papá, papá, acóda!_

- O que houve, Chris? – indagou o loiro esfregando os olhos e sentando imediatamente na cama.

- A _Laulen_ tá _cholando_ e _mamã _ainda tá _mimindo._

Olhou para o lado e constatou que a esposa dormia calmamente.

- Tá bom Chris, vamos lá ver o que a sua irmãzinha quer.

Acompanhou o filho que o puxava pela mão, entraram no quarto ouvindo o choro agudo da menininha, se aproximou do berço e pegou a filha no colo que mexia os braçinhos chorando ainda mais. Começou a andar com ela pelo recinto na esperança de que se acalmasse o que não surtiu efeito, conferiu se a fralda estava suja ou se estava com cólica, então só lhe restou uma opção: ela estava com fome.

Teria que acordar Virginia para que desse de mamar, suspirou e voltou para a sua suíte com os filhos, se sentou na cama segurando a pequena que ainda chorava embora tivesse mais calma e Chris se jogou nela.

- Gina, amor acorda.

Ela se mexeu um pouco na cama e murmurou um "me deixe dormir".

- A Lauren tá com fome, acorda, é rapidinho.

A ruiva se sentou muito sonolenta se apoiando no dossel, o loiro a ajudou tirar um pouco o pijama de veludo, passou a filha para os braços dela que começou a amamentá-la. A pequena mamou por longos minutos até que estivesse satisfeita, Gina beijou o topo de sua cabeça entregando-a para o pai, endireitou o pijama, desejou "boa noite" e dormiu rapidamente.

Draco passou a niná-la ao que o loirinho pediu:

- Eu posso _mimir_ com vocês?

- Pode sim.

- Eu _quelo_ o meu _dlagãozinho, papá._

O loiro pegou a varinha e conjurou o dragão de pelúcia do filho que assim que o recebeu sorriu, beijou o pai e a irmã e dormiu logo depois.

- Parece que ficamos só eu e você – comentou com a filha que como resposta bocejou inúmeras vezes e dormiu.

Malfoy sorriu e acomodou a ruivinha em cima do seu tórax, deitou-se e após uma hora conseguir pegar no sono.

**--------------- Fim do Sétimo Capítulo ----------------**

_**N/B:** Oi xuxus! Como vcs estão! Espero que animadinhos, porque o bicho vai pegar nesta fic. Mas como eu sou muito boazinha eu não digo mais nada além disso. Se querem saber, mandem reviews, porque assim a Lou vai ficar mais motivada a escrever, né! E quem sabe parar de maltratar a minha afilhada!_

_E quem quer ver o Zabine beijar a Ally - levanta o dedo - levanta o dedo Bom, é isso. Mandem reviews!_

**_Bjinhoos, Rafinha Malfoy. _**

_**N/B: **Ohhh, Lou! A fofuridade desse cap não tem comparação! E eu o amo mesmo você tendo negligenciado o meu marido e tudo mais! Eu absolutamente amei o modo como ficou o pesadelo, viu! Só estou esperando o pesadelo da fic em si começar de verdade! O tamanho do cap tá ok!_

_Pessoas, comentem, exprimam suas opiniões, façam uma simpatia ou uma macumbinha basic pra o encontro da Ally com o Blaise dar certo!_

**_Bjussss! _**

**_Ly, the beta. _**

**N/A:** Oieee, pessoinhas fofass! Estão bem? Finalmente estou de férias e eu sei que estou em falta com vocês, me desculpem... Demorei mto para atualizar a fic, mas aconteceram algumas coisas... Esse cap tá escrito há mais de um mês só q a Aninha demorou um pouco para betar e como eu me recusei terminantemente a postar sem a betagem dela por isso demorou, ai meu monitor pifou e eu fiquei 16 dias sem pc... O cap 8 não tardará a sair, prometo! Mto obrigada a todas as pessoas q lêem a fic, e mandam reviews, não sabem como isso é importante...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nathy: **Oiieee, o cap 6 tinha ficado realmente grande eu tentei diminuí-lo mas n deu mto certo, esse cap tá bem melhor... Vc n desiste da idéia de q tudo vai desmoronar, vc terá q esperar para ver! A Lauren é super linda, e o Chris tbm é um amor... Quem sabe n fabriquem a poção para os trouxas tbm, seria uma boa! E eu já expliquei pq demorei, mas tbm vc sumiu... To com saudades, bjinhosss!

**Jessy Malfoy:** Oiieee, obrigada pelos parabéns e o FF é implicante mesmo... É eu realmente n matei a Lauren, e a poção n sei se ela usará... Eu tbm amo o Chris lindinho! E vc nunca enche o saco e se eu achar um Malfoy cuidarei mto bem dele... Obrigada pela rvw, bjinhosss!

**Miaka: **A Lauren mereçe mto amor e carinho dos pais mesmo, e o Blaise dá em cima da Ally mesmo só q n vai ser c um fora q ele vai desistir! Obrigada pela rvw, bjinhos!

**Kellxinha Malfoy:** Oiieee, Kel! O Draco é tarado por natureza, e vc sabe mto bem q eu amo demais o Blaise! O Draco é um fofo quando quer e o Chris tbm é lindinho! Desculpe a demora, bjinhoss!

**Gynny Malfoy:** Oiiee, Cah! Mto obrigada pela enxurrada de rvws! O Draco é super lindo, e n fique com pena da Lauren afinal ela n morreu... O Chris é super lindinho e todas querem um Draco... E eu n sou tão má assim, bjinhoss!

**Lolita Malfoy:** Oiiieee, Lolitaa! O Draco nasceu tarado, faz parte dos genes dele... Desculpe a demora, obrigada pela rvw! Bjinhos!

**Aninha:** Oiiee, maninhaa! O cap é realmente gigante e eu lembro do seu ataque qndo vc leu o cap... E eu ainda te dou o dragão, e n jogue praga no meu caderno ele me salvou nos últimos dias! E o cap tá aqui, e apesar de vc n aparecer mto tá bem fofoo! Obrigada por tudo, bjinhosss!

**Rafinha:** Oiieeee, mamyzinhaa! O FF implica com todo mundo e tenho fé de q um dia vc será a primeira! Eu sei o qnto vc ama a Lauren e como prefere as menininhas... O cap 7 tá bem fofo, obrigada por tudo e pela dicas, vc nunca é sem criatividade, bjinhosss!

**Bruninha:** Oiieee, anjinhooo! Mto obrigada pela enxurrada de rvws, estava com saudades de vc aparecer por aqui... A Gina jamais abriria do direito de trabalhar, pelo menos por agora, ela n gosta de depender do marido! Tadinho do Blaise, né! Pode deixar a gente cuida bem dele... Eu n sou mto boa pra nomes de elfos, até pq qlqr um serve! Eu imagino mesmo o Draco desesperado qndo tá pra ter um filho... O Draco é sempre do contra, e ele é sempre lindo e gostoso e isso mata qlqr um mesmo! O Chris é cada vez mais lindo, e eu sabia q vc ia adorar a frase de MR! E eu peguei o Blaise sim de vc, fique com o Remo q tá mto bom! E vc nunca me decepciona, nunquinha! O Draco é pervo mesmo, e q bom q vc se divertiu com Ally e Blaise... Obrigada por me ajudar e a demora n foi intencional e arranjei um nome pro cap sim, bjinhosss!

**Camy:** Oiieee, lindinha mor! As suas rvws nunca são xoxas, e desculpa por ter te feito chorar n foi intencional mas eu entendo q vc tava abalada qndo leu o cap... Obrigada por tudo, estou em falta com vc qnto a fic, prometo betar logo... Desculpe a demora n foi intencional... Fica bem, bjinhosss!

**Fabri:** Oiieee, Fabri linduxaa! Obrigada por achar q eu melhoro, evolução sempre é bom! A Lauren é super linda e tá se recuperando sim... E Draco é maravilhoso e sim, amor faz milagre. O Chris é o meu anjinho... E a Ally e o Blaise são fofos demais, e seu palpite tá certo! E eu tbm n sei como ela resiste à ele, eu já teria o agarrado há séculos... Bjinhosss!

**Biazinhaaa**: Oiiee, lindinhaa! Espero q vc n tenha desistido deu ser a sua beta, sumi pq o monitor pifou mas eu tô de volta e ai eu posso te ajudar com a sua fic! O Blaise é lindo de morrer, e é galinha sim... O Chris é lindinho demais! Obrigada pela rvw e por gostar da fic, bjinhosss!

**Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy! **


	8. O Caráter de Cada Um

**"****Sou aquela que passa e ninguém vê...**

**Sou a que chamam triste sem o ser...**

**Sou a que chora sem saber porquê...**

**Sou talvez a visão que Alguém sonhou,**

**Alguém que veio ao mundo pra me ver**

**E que nunca na vida me encontrou!**

**(Florbela Espanca)****"**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII – O Caráter de Cada Um**

Depois de uma longa espera, finalmente o sábado que, tanto desejara chegou. Preparou tudo nos mínimos detalhes para que nada desse errado e assim pudesse agradá-la, não desperdiçaria um segundo sequer. Encomendou um lindo buquê de lírios que descobrira ser a sua flor favorita, levou-a para jantar no melhor restaurante italiano da cidade – soubera por Gina que ela adorava esse tipo de comida – e estava portando-se como um perfeito cavalheiro querendo agradá-la de todas as formas. Sentia que se não tivesse aquela mulher não seria feliz novamente, as noitadas não tinham mais graça, a bebida apenas o fazia esquecê-la por instantes, pensava nela quando acordava e quando ia dormir, não queria sair com nenhuma outra mulher além daquela loirinha que não dava mínima para si, estava enlouquecendo de vez e ela era a única culpada disso.

Jantaram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a saborosa comida com vinho, tentava puxar assunto querendo fazê-la se soltar, mas não estava dando muito certo. Pediu a conta e a guiou para o carro, estava na hora de usar a sua cartada final, se aquilo não a conquistasse não sabia o que faria. Sorriu encantadoramente prestando a devida atenção na estrada e disse:

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

- O que é? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Não posso revelar, mas acho que irá gostar.

- O que você está tramando Zabine? – insistiu.

- Você verá – disse mantendo o suspense.

Sabia que estava perdida desde o momento em que aceitou o pedido dele, não que ele não a atraísse porque ele a atraía e muito, apenas não queria se entregar a algo incerto e acabar saindo machucada como acontecera antes. Ele fora extremamente agradável à noite toda e foi difícil não rir das suas piadas ou não retribuir aquele sorriso encantador que só ele tinha. Não pôde negar que ficara curiosa sobre a tal surpresa só que preferiu não pensar no que poderia ser, estava bastante confusa e decidida a negar o que sentia por ele e estava com medo de que ele só a quisesse para uma aventura com fazia com todas. Ficou prestando atenção nas próprias mãos para que não caísse na tentação de olhar para ele, sentiu que o carro parara e olhou para o lugar em que estavam, era mal iluminado e não dava para ver aonde era e nem o que tinha – definitivamente aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Mesmo assim soltou do carro apurando ainda mais a visão que perecia perder-se naquela escuridão sem fim, não hesitaria em aparatar ou em estuporá-lo caso tentasse algo indevido.

- Eu posso te vendar? – pediu com um lenço na mão.

- Eu acho melhor não... – respondeu com receio do que ele poderia estar planejando com ela em um local deserto e ainda querendo vendá-la, segurou com firmeza a varinha no bolso interno do casaco.

- Confie em mim – a rodeou e sussurrou – Fique tranqüila, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

Um arrepio passou pela sua espinha e depois de uma brava luta interna, deixou-se vendar, de algum modo estranho, sabia que ele não lhe faria nada de mau.

Blaise a segurou pelas mãos pela primeira vez aquela noite e a guiou até o local desejado, pedindo para que o esperasse. Falou com o responsável e pagou pelo serviço combinado, voltando rapidamente para o lado de sua acompanhante.

- Já está feito, vem comigo – a guiou até um banco onde a fez sentar-se, sentando também.

- O que é isso? – perguntou espantada sentindo a forte claridade invadir a venda.

O moreno não respondeu e baixou a cancela que se encontrava na frente deles dando um sinal para o quer que fosse se iniciasse.

A loira gritou em espanto e se segurou em Blaise, ao sentir o banco se movendo e parecendo subir cada vez mais parando logo em seguida. Ele tirou-lhe a venda e então ela pôde finalmente compreender tudo. Era sem dúvida alguma, a vista mais bonita de toda a Londres que já vira, estava impressionada com a alta capacidade de romantismo dele.

- Isso é uma roda-gigante? – indagou incrédula.

- É sim – sorriu satisfeito – e é do "_Impact Zone_" que só vai abrir mês que vem.

- E como você conseguiu isso?

- Tenho os meus contatos – respondeu não dando importância.

- Quanto tempo podemos ficar aqui?

- Aproximadamente uma hora. Gostou da surpresa?

- Amei. É a surpresa mais bela que já me fizeram – revelou enfim sorrindo observando maravilhada as milhares de luzinhas e edifícios de toda Londres aos seus pés.

- Fico contente em saber disso.

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, apreciando a vista e o céu muito estrelado, até que Ally falou:

- Sabe, você não é tão detestável como eu pensava.

- Isso me anima – disse aliviado

- Eu achava que você era um conquistador barato, grosso, egocêntrico...

- Eu ainda sou um pouco assim – disse sincero – mas você me mudou para melhor mesmo que indiretamente.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você me encantou desde a primeira vez em que eu te conheci. Quando _te _olhei, soube que era diferente e tudo o que queria era sair contigo, mas você me repudiava cada vez que nos encontrávamos e isso só fazia com que eu te quisesse cada vez mais.

- Blaise, eu...

- Não, deixe-me terminar – pediu – e eu fui mudando aos poucos,porque eu só pensava e queria você, eu quis me tornar uma pessoa melhor para que fosse bom o bastante para você.

- Eu...

- Eu agora sei que você é especial – se aproximou tocando-a no rosto mantendo o contato visual – me dá uma chance para provar que posso fazê-la feliz, não vou lhe decepcionar.

Como resposta Allysson o beijou, num contato ansiado e esperado por ambos. O moreno deslizou as mãos para a cintura apertando-a com extremo carinho e a loira o envolveu pelo pescoço aprofundando, ainda mais, o beijo mostrando que o queria desde o começo também, e que enfim lhe daria uma chance.

**(D & G)**

Estava radiante com a notícia que Ally acabara de lhe dar, estava tão feliz por eles e uma hora ou outra sabia que isso iria acabar acontecendo. Precisava contar a Draco, sabia que ele ficaria contente assim como ela. Como estava anoitecendo sabia que ele estava no escritório tratando dos negócios, se dirigiu para lá e entrou sem ao menos bater na porta dizendo eufórica:

- Draco, meu amor, você não vai acreditar no que a Ally acabou de me...

Parou subitamente ao ver que ele estava no telefone e fizera um sinal com a mão para que ela parasse de falar continuando a falar no telefone.

- O preço será mesmo aquele combinado... Eu quero relatórios mensais sobre como anda o progresso... Dinheiro não é problema... ok, tudo certo então, acordo fechado... Obrigado, tchau.

Gina se aproximou ao vê-lo desligar o telefone, e se sentou em seu colo sorridente e perguntou:

- Com quem falava?

- Estava acertando os últimos detalhes de um negócio – abraçou-a pela cintura – Por que você está tão contente?

- A Ally acabou de me contar que ela e o Blaise estão namorando, não é maravilhoso? – perguntou aumentando ainda mais o sorriso.

- E você está feliz por _isso?_ – indagou fazendo pouco caso.

- Deixa de ser estraga prazer – deu um tapa de leve no braço dele – Eu sei que você também está contente por eles.

- Talvez eu esteja... – admitiu com um sorriso torto.

- Eu sabia – declarou vitoriosa roubando um beijo.

Beijaram-se por longos minutos aproveitando que as crianças não os interrompiam, o que vinha acontecendo freqüentemente. A ruiva aprofundou ainda mais o beijo mordiscando o lábio inferior, ao que ele interrompeu o beijo para perguntar:

- O que é que você quer?

- Quem disse que eu quero alguma coisa?

- Quase sempre quando morde o meu lábio é por que quer alguma coisa.

- Na verdade eu quero sim... Mamãe nos convidou para almoçarmos lá.

- Eu agradeço, mas me recuso a passar o dia lá.

- Por favor, Draco – fez carinha de triste – meus pais estão com saudades da gente.

- Vamos fazer um acordo... nós passamos o dia de hoje na Toca, contudo você não volta a trabalhar amanhã.

- Sinto muito, mas eu não vou abandonar o meu trabalho.

- Você não precisa trabalhar, eu pago tudo o que você quiser.

- A questão não é essa, o emprego é a minha independência e eu adoro trabalhar no hospital.

- Você não vai conseguir dar atenção suficiente às crianças, ainda mais agora que tem a Lauren...

- Não fala essa mentira – disse sentida – eu só vou trabalhar meio expediente e as nossas mães adoram ficar esse tempo com as crianças...

- Continuo não concordando, mas eu sei que você não vai mudar de idéia – disse derrotado.

- Deixa-me levantar para avisar aos elfos para fazerem o almoço – pediu se referindo ao fato dele estar prendendo-a pela cintura.

- Não precisa, nós vamos almoçar com os seus pais, apenas coloque um sorriso no rosto.

Gina sorriu como ele tanto gostava e o beijou como agradecimento.

**(D & G)**

**Cinco anos depois:**

Sentiu leves beijos por todo o rosto, abriu os olhos e viu que quem a acordara fora Lauren, sentou na cama e puxou a filha para o colo beijando a sua cabeleira igualmente ruiva e perguntou:

- Hum... Que beijos gostosos! Cadê o seu pai e o seu irmão, meu amor?

- O papai e o Chris estão jogando xadrez na biblioteca – respondeu a menina de quase seis anos mexendo no cabelo da mãe.

- Isso é ótimo para os meus planos – beijou a filha – Eu quero a sua ajuda para dar um presentinho ao papai.

- Claro, mamãe! O que é? – perguntou com os olhinhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade.

- É surpresa – riu e pegou a varinha conjurando o presente do _closet_ e entregando para a filha que o sacudiu tentando descobrir o seu conteúdo – segura ele para mim, enquanto me troco.

Foi ao banheiro e fez a sua higiene pessoal, trocando depois de roupa, voltou ao quarto e chamou a filha – que ainda não descobrira o que era o presente – para irem à biblioteca. Não tardaram a chegar e os cumprimentaram com um beijo em cada, que não prestaram muita atenção para não perderem a concentração. Christopher aparentemente ganhava a partida e em seguida deu um xeque-mate confirmando a sua vitória. Era tão bom quando Ron no xadrez. As meninas sorriram e o parabenizaram e depois Gina deu pequenos beijos no marido como consolo e a filha entendeu o embrulho dizendo:

- É para você, papai!

- Obrigado, princesa – agradeceu pegando o embrulho colorido com um sorriso que morria a medida em que via o que era o presente.

- O que significa isso! – indagou incrédulo para a esposa.

- É o mais moderno celular trouxa – respondeu feliz.

- E por que _exatamente_ eu ganhei um? Está chateada comigo por alguma razão e esse é um modo de me punir?

- Não bobinho! Esse celular é para que eu possa te achar quando preciso, o que quase nunca acontece e eu vivo tendo que deixar recados com a sua secretária e esperar que você me retorne.

- Então, esse é sim um modo de me punir, mas não espere que vá usar isso!

As crianças vendo que eles começaram a discutir por algum motivo bobo, como normalmente acontecia, iniciaram uma partida de xadrez bruxo.

- Deixa de ser preconceituoso, Draco. Você mesmo tem objetos trouxas, para não mencionar o telefone que você mal vive sem e eu só quero um meio de nos comunicar melhor – declarou cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, exatamente como a filha fazia quando ficava chateada.

- Tá bom, ruivinha, eu usarei o bendito celular – puxou-a para o seu colo – agora desfaz essa carinha de emburrada – pediu dando beijinhos em seu pescoço e rosto.

Ela não resistiu e sorriu, depois o beijou apaixonadamente até que ouviram "xeque-mate" e pararam o beijo para ver quem ganhara. Lauren sorria triunfante com a sua vitória e todos a parabenizaram, e a menina comentou:

- Jack vai adorar saber que eu ganhei de você!

Virginia se levantou do colo do marido e pegou a filha no colo ao que o loiro informou.

- Para comemorar vamos almoçar no _"Le Fantastic"._

- Eba! – disseram as duas juntas saindo da biblioteca para se arrumarem.

O loirinho pegou o aparelho celular da caixa e o ligou entregando para o pai que já o tinha esquecido completamente.

- Foi uma ótima idéia da mamãe lhe dar um celular, é bem mais prático.

- Eu sempre disse que sua mãe havia o viciado demasiadamente em coisas trouxas. Tão Weasley!

- É importante aprendermos sobre a cultura trouxa que está cada vez mais presente no mundo bruxo.

- Tem razão. – colocou uma das mãos no ombro do filho fazendo com que ele parasse de andar – Você não precisava tê-la deixado ganhar no xadrez.

- Sem problemas – deu de ombros – eu gosto de ver a minha irmãzinha feliz.

Draco sorriu em aprovação a atitude do filho e voltaram a caminhar para irem trocar de roupa.

**(D & G)**

Andou apressada pelos longos corredores que afastavam os quartos dos filhos do seu, sabia que a sogra odiava atrasos e ficaria muito chateada senão conseguisse se despedir da família antes da sua habitual viagem para a França. Lauren havia se atrasado e para que não demorasse mais resolveu apressá-la, bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou encontrando a ruivinha muito compenetrada terminando de colorir um desenho.

Foi até ela, afagou os seus cabelos delicadamente e perguntou:

- Tá muito bonito, já acabou?

- Ainda não. – pegou o lápis azul e retocou um último detalhe – pronto! Agora terminei, espero que a vovó goste...

- Ela vai adorar, princesa. Vamos logo que estamos atrasadas, seu pai e seu irmão devem querer nos matar pelo atraso.

A pequena se levantou da cadeira lilás, guardou o desenho em um envelope igualmente lilás e se dirigiu com a mãe para o hall onde o pai e o irmão já os esperavam impacientes.

Foram para o carro onde Draco deu um pequeno sermão de como é deselegante que Malfoys se atrasem para qualquer tipo de compromisso e coisas desse tipo. Logo chegaram a mansão de Narcissa, tocaram a campainha e um dos elfos veio atendê-los os encaminhando para a sala de visitas. Minutos depois a Sra. Malfoy apareceu elegantemente vestida como de costume usando a sua belíssima capa de viagem por cima da roupa, o elfo estava atrás de si levitando as suas bagagens – que fora prontamente colocada na sua carruagem que a esperava do lado de fora.

A loira abraçou o filho ganhando um beijo na testa e disse:

- Que saudades, Draco. Pensei que não viessem se despedir de mim – acrescentou fazendo falso drama.

A nora a cumprimentou assim como os netos, com abraços calorosos e Draco explicou:

- As meninas se atrasaram um pouco, mas eu não permitiria que a senhora viajasse sem nos despedirmos.

Lauren se aproximou da avó e entregou o envelope lilás que continha o desenho e disse:

- Eu demorei porque tava fazendo isso para a senhora.

- Obrigada, princesa – agradeceu pegando o desenho e o admirando.

Os elfos tornaram a aparecer e depois de algumas reverências um deles disse:

- Desculpe Mirk, minha senhora, mas Mirk veio avisar que a carruagem está pronta para partir.

- Obrigada, agora _se _retire! – ordenou ao que os elfos se desmaterializaram imediatamente.

Os cinco saíram da belíssima mansão e pararam em frete a carruagem, Narcissa abraçou o filho dando recomendações para que se cuidasse. Abraçou a ruiva e disse:

- Até mais querida, qualquer coisa me avise.

Abraçou a neta prometendo trazer uma linda boneca de porcelana e por fim abraçou o neto pedindo:

- Cuide da Lauren.

- Cuidarei, vovó.

A loira entrou na carruagem com a sua pose imponente de sempre, e quatro ficaram ali esperando que a carruagem sumisse no horizonte.

**(D & G)**

Voltaram para casa e logo jantaram, Draco foi para o escritório enquanto Gina colocava os filhos na cama. Entrou no quarto da filha a carregando no colo, visto que ela cochilava, colocou-a na cama e transfigurou as suas roupas em um pijama, cobriu-a e deu um beijo em sua testa ao que a ruivinha sonolenta coçou os olhinhos azuis e perguntou:

- Mamãe...

- Sim, meu amor...

- Quando a tia Ally e o tio Blaise voltam?

- Semana que vem.

- Eu tô com saudades...

- Eu sei, mas tenta entender, como é o primeiro aniversário de casamento, eles mereciam algo mais especial.

- Eu sei... – disse fazendo bico.

- Não faz essa carinha... Falta pouquinho para eles voltarem, tá! – tentou animá-la.

- Tá bom... boa noite, mamãe – deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Boa noite, princesa. Durma com os anjinhos – retribuiu o beijo.

Levantou-se, apagou o abajur e fechou a porta seguindo para o quarto do filho. Bateu na porta e entrou encontrando o filho de pijama jogando _vídeogame_.

- Tá na hora de dormir, Chris.

- Já vou desligar, mãe – terminou de passar a fase e salvou o jogo guardando-o em seguida – Pronto, acabei!

A ruiva sorriu e se sentou na cama esperando que ele viesse para seu colo, quando este veio ela mexeu em seus fios loiros e perguntou:

- Qual história você quer hoje?

- Quero a do _Peter Pan._

- Mas essa você já sabe de cor.

- Eu sei – sorriu convencido – mas, eu gosto quando você a lê para mim.

- Tá bom, anjinho – levantou para buscar o livro enquanto o loirinho deitava na cama.

Sentou-se na poltrona, o cobriu e começou a ler, quando terminou o loirinho já havia adormecido, deu um beijo em sua testa, colocou o livro de volta no lugar e apagou a luz fechando a porta. Seguiu para o seu quarto e Draco ainda não estava lá, resolveu trocar de roupa antes de ir chamá-lo. Despiu-se, ficando apenas de _lingerie_ e foi para o _closet_ escolher qual camisola usaria, acabou se decidindo por uma cinza e desapertou o _soutien_ quando sentiu aquelas mãos inconfundivelmente frias passeando por sua cintura e costas fazendo com que se arrepiasse.

- Eu já ia lhe chamar no escritório... – disse com a voz falha sentindo ele a beijar no pescoço.

- Resolvi deixar o resto do trabalho para amanhã... – explicou capturando os lábios rubros da esposa.

Beijou-a com extrema intensidade, mordiscando de vez em quando, o lábio inferior, o que arrancava pequenos suspiros dela. Encostou-a na parede retirando-lhe o _soutien_ jogando-o em qualquer canto do _closet_, beijou-a novamente no pescoço vendo-a fechar os olhos em deleite e ouviu-a sussurrar:

- A minha camisola...

- Não vamos precisar mais dela – cortou encerrando o assunto e segundos depois fazendo-a se deitar na cama.

- Draco, as crianças...

- Estão dormindo – completou.

- Mas elas podem...

O loiro bufou em impaciência e tirou do bolso a varinha lançando um feitiço _impertubalizante_ no quarto. Ela sorriu e Draco voltou a beijá-la, e pouco tempo depois ele já estava amando-a como nenhum outro homem seria capaz de fazer.

**---------------- Fim do Oitavo Capítulo ---------------**

_**N/B:** Oi genteee! _

_Esse capítulo demoro, mas as betas desta fic não ajudaram muito. Não foi por mal, é sério. Contudo, valeu a pena esperar, pode falar! E agora faltaa poucoo para o cem! E eu espero que chegue aos 200, porque a Lou merece, a fic merece. E o mais importante: A Lauren merece!_

_Passou os anos, e a baby continua fowfa! Eu tenho ou não, razão de puxar o saco?_

_**Milhões de beijinhoos,**_

_**Rafinha**_

**N/A: **Oiieee, como é q vcs estão? Sentiram a minha falta? Desculpe mesmo a demora para postar o cap novo, eu acabei me enrolando com tudo e mais um pouco ai atrasou... E sem contar q estou de castigo até sabe-se lá quando, pq fui mal na prova do vestibular e mamãe cortou o pc, ai só posso usá-lo Sexta, final de semana e feriado, o q dificultou tudo ainda mais! Espero mesmo q tenham gostado desse cap, e o cap 9 não vai demorar até pq ele já está escrito, dessa vez é sério! (- levanta a mão e jura -)

Tive alguns problemas com a betagem, a Aninha não pôde betar e eu não queria postar sem a betagem dela mas não teve como! Quando ela betar vou substituir o cap com a betagem, a Rafinha fez ótimo trabalho! (como sempre) Obrigada, mamy!

Finalmente o Blaise e a Ally se acertaram, espero q vcs tenham gostado e tivemos uma pequena passagem de tempo necessária, e as crianças cresceram... O Cap 9 vem logo ai para saciar a curiosidade de vcs! Caso n tenham entendido qualquer coisa da fic, é só perguntar q eu respondo por email...

E para tornar tudo ainda mais interessante, eu vou fazer um concurso! Como vcs podem perceber a fic está com 95 rvws, então quem mandar a review de n. 100 vai ganhar o cap 9 adiantado! Para participar basta mandar uma review! E por favor, deixem o seu email na rvw para q eu possa entrar em contato com vc caso vc ganhe e eu n a tenha no msn!

Eu tô escrevendo uma nova fic, se chama **A Outra**, e é uma história bem interessante, se puderem dêem uma passadinha lá e me digam o q acharam! E tem **tbm Doce Momento** q é uma short NC q eu fiz de presente de aniversário para **a Rafinha M. Potter**, as capas das minhas fics estão no meu profile, caso se interessem é só irem lá para ver!

Façam uma autora feliz e me mandem uma review, dizendo o q vcs acharam do cap!

Ahhh, o meu msn é louise15lfs arroba hotmail . com, pode me add quem quiser!

**Agradecimentos:**

**LolitaMalfoy: **Oiee, q bom q vc gostou desse cap e desculpe mesmo a demora para atualizar, tudo conspira para q eu demore! Mas o cap 9 sairá rapidinho! Obrigada pela review, bjinhoss!

**Rafinha (beta mamy):** Minhaa mamy! Vc quase conseguiu ser a primeira, foi por muito pouco, mas qm sabe vc n consiga agora? Espero q sim! E vc ainda tem muitos caps para tentar! Eu sei q vc ama a Lauren, eu tbm! E ela é sua afilhadinha, olha a sorte, só n a entupa de doces! O Chris é a coisinha mais fofaa, meu anjinho! As férias n me ajudaram a adiantar nada, mas o cap já está aqui! E eu tbm adorei o pesadelo, amei como ele ficou! Se cuide para n ficar doente de novo, te amo! E q bom q vc amou o seu presente mesmo q eu n tenha achado o dragão! (-bico-) Bjoss!

**Krolzinha:** Oiiee, me deixa hiper contente saber q vc tá gostando de tudo! O Blaise e a Ally são lindoss! (- apaixonada pelo Blaise -) Desculpe a demora para atualizar, mas o cap 9 logo sairá! E a família está bem feliz sim, e a fic é Drama tbm, flor! Mas vou tentar n deixar tudo triste n! Posta a sua fic, bjinhoss!

**Gynny Malfoy:** Oiieee, Cahzinhaa! As coisas estão felizes sim, e eu n sou má, sou Sly! E a fic terá Drama pq DG sem Drama n é DG! Espero q passe logo essa sua fase sensível! Obrigada pela rvw, e eu vou ler sim as suas fics! Desculpe a demora para atualizar, bjinhoss minha comparsa de flog!

**Carolete:** Minhaa amora supremaa! Q saudades suas, vc sumiu daqui! E eles são a família perfeita sim, e sem comentários sobre o seu descarregamento de raiva! Esqueceram de mim nesse cap, qse ngm mandou rvw! Mas eu supero, e eu sei q demorei, contudo o cap 9 saíra rapidinho e vc n pode me matar, pq ai eu n escrevo! Eu qro a minha carta logo! E finalmente postei AO, espero q tenha gostado da sua fic de presente de niver! E me deixa super feliz saber q vc gostou do cap, bjinhosss!

**Sophia D. :** Oiieee, Cá! Obrigada pela rvw e fico muito contente em ter vc por aqui e saber q vc tá gostando da fic! Eu tbm acho q eu melhorei na escrita, mas isso sempre acontece! O Chris é lindo, ele fala daquele jeito pq ele é pequeno e crianças pequenas falam errado, a Lauren é lindaa! É só manter o seu cabelo longe dela q ela n puxa! Obrigada por tudo, bjinhosss!

**Suzi Black:** Oieee, lindinhaaa! Obrigada pela rvw, e eu tbm qro casar com o Draco! (serve o Blaise tbm) Vc me deixa envergonhada falando assim das NC's, mas fico mto contente q vc tenha gostado dela e qndo qser eu empresto a minha mente! Mais uma apaixonada pelo Blaise, vai ter briga! Eu tbm sempre imagino o Draco mais desesperado q ela... Eles são realmente perfeitos! Desculpe te decepcionar, mas o Chris será Grifinório, ele é tão Grifinório q eu nem sei como fiz uma criança tão assim! E se vc me matar n saberá do resto da fic, e eu amei aquele pesadelo, ficou tão lindo! E teve Ally e Blaise nesse cap, e pode mandar rvw grandes q eu amo! Bjinhosss!

**juliana paschoal:** Oiee, mto obrigada pela rvw e por achar a minha fic perfeitaa! (-feliz-) Desculpe a demora para atualizar! Eu tbm amo essas coisas de frase, fico pensando ql colocar e tal, bjinhosss!

**Nah:** Oieee, q honra ter a Srta. Nah aqui! (- estufa o peito -) N precisa se desculpar n, e todas nós vivemos sem tempo! Fico radiante em saber q vc tá gostando, e as crianças são uns amores! Vai ter drama, afinal é DG! Teve o encontro deles dois, espero vc tenha gostado! Mto obrigada pela rvw! Desculpe a demora para atualizar, e mesmo vc fazendo o meu Blaise gay, eu te amoo! Bjinhoss!

**Binha:** Oiieee, lindinhaa! Q coisa feia, ler e n deixar rvw! As autora merecem! Me sinto mto honrada em ter sido a primeira para quem vc manda rvw, e a sua rvw partiu o meu coração! Me senti tão culpada qndo a li q terminei o cap no dia seguinte, desculpe mesmo a demora pela atualização da fic, sei como é chato esperar fics serem atualizadas! Fico feliz em saber q vc gosta do tipo de fic q eu escrevo, e eu n vou parar com a fic e o cap 9 vem rapidinho! N pare com as rvws, vc n sabe como elas estimulam os autores! Bjinhoss!

**Tuty Frutty:** Oiieee, obrigada vc pelo rvw! Fico contente em sabe q vc está gostando da fic, beta é qm corrige os erros da fic, te ajuda com o enredo e com o q mais vc precisar, é bem útil ter uma beta! Se vc tiver alguma outra dúvida sobre o FF, pode me perguntar q eu respondo com o maior prazer! Continue com a fic, bjinhoss!

**Bjinhoss a todos, Lou Malfoy!**


	9. Atritos e Confissões

"**Não sei o que possa parecer aos olhos do mundo, mas aos meus pareço apenas ter sido como um menino brincando à beira-mar, divertindo-me com o fato de encontrar de vez em quando um seixo mais liso ou uma concha mais bonita que o normal, enquanto o grande oceano da verdade permanece completamente por descobrir à minha frente."**

**(Isaac Newton)**

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Atritos e Confissões**

Fazia uma bonita tarde de Sábado e Gina aproveitava para reler alguma anotações sobre um de seus pacientes desfrutando do silêncio, já que seus filhos brincavam no andar em algum lugar da mansão. A campainha tocou e ao invés de esperar que um elfo atendesse, foi atender a porta, tendo uma enorme surpresa quando o fez. Eram Blaise e Allysson de mão dadas e estavam extremamente felizes. A ruiva deu um gritinho e abraçou saudosamente a amiga e depois o moreno os mandando entrar.

- Que saudades de vocês, quando voltaram? Como foi a viagem?

- Voltamos hoje de manhã e como estávamos com saudades de todos viemos lhes visitar – explicou a loira.

- A viagem foi maravilhosa, ainda mais por ter o privilégio da companhia da mulher mais linda do mundo – cortejou beijando a bochecha da esposa.

- Seu bobo... – disse Ally corada – mas a Europa é incrível, cada lugar é mais belo que o outro e eu nem sei se em um mês consegui ver tudo o que queria...

- Poderemos viajar novamente quando você quiser... – disse o moreno.

A loira sorriu e o beijou rapidamente, voltou a atenção para a amiga tirando do bolso alguns presente que em seguida ampliou magicamente.

- Este daqui é seu e este é para o Draco – entregou ambos à amiga.

Gina abriu o seu encontrando um belíssimo par de sapatos _Prada_ pretos.

- Obrigada, são lindos! – agradeceu os experimentando.

- De nada, achei que combinaria com você... eu queria ter trazido uma roupa para o Draco, mas o Blaise preferiu um whisky caro.

- Ele preferirá o whisky – garantiu.

- Onde estão o Draco, o Chris e a Lauren? – perguntou o moreno com o presente das crianças nas mãos.

- O Chris e a Lauren estão brincando lá em cima, já o Draco está na empresa acertando os últimos detalhes para um negócio importante.

Deu ordem para que um elfo chamasse as crianças, e elas não demoraram a aparecer. Assim que viram o casal correram para abraçá-los e Gina advertiu:

- Lauren não corra! Você não pode!

- Eu sei mamãe... desculpa... – disse já no colo da madrinha ofegando devido ao pequeno esforço.

Blaise entregou o presente ao afilhado que o abriu e seus olhos brilharam em alegria quando viu o que era.

- Uau, uma _Hollie Hipo VI_ – disse se referindo a belíssima vassoura de corrida – obrigado, tio.

- De nada – afagou os fios loiros carinhosamente – você pode começar a treinar para quando estiver em Hogwarts.

O loirinho sorriu ainda mais.

Lauren abriu o seu presente ficando extremamente contente com este. Era uma fada do seu tamanho com um vestido lilás de purpurina, e que tinha a função de abajur acendendo em sete cores diferente**s** como o arco-íris.

- Obrigada, madrinha, ela é linda!

- De nada, lindinha – disse beijando a bochecha da ruivinha.

- Vocês ficam para jantam com a gente, né? Por favor, o Draco só chega mais tarde mesmo.

- Está bem – disseram convencidos.

**(D & G)**

No dia seguinte como era Domingo, combinaram de irem a casa de Milla com as crianças, Ally também iria. Colocou uma blusa fresca e um short _jeans_ em Lauren para que pudesse se divertir bastante com Jack, Chris já estava pronto com a sua nova vassoura, e Allysson encontraria com eles lá.

Draco estava no escritório trabalhando como sempre, a família se despediu dele e seguiram para a casa dos Potter. A ruiva agradeceu ao motorista que os trouxera e informou que ligaria para que viesse buscá-los, tocou a campainha e Jack veio atendê-los animadamente.

- Oi lindinho da tia, como você está? – cumprimentou Virginia o abraçando.

- Tô bem, a mamãe tá esperando vocês na sala junto com a tia Ally.

Virou-se para Chris reparando na vassoura que o loirinho carregava e o cumprimentou:

- Oi Chris, bela vassoura.

- Oi Jack, obrigado – respondeu orgulhoso e foi atrás da mãe carregando a vassoura.

- Olá, Jack – disse a ruivinha animada beijando o rosto dele.

- Oi, Lauren – respondeu um pouco envergonhado.

- O que você planejou para fazermos hoje? – perguntou indo para a sala.

- Eu não pensei ainda... mas podemos fazer o que você quiser...

- Tá bom então.

- O seu irmão ganhou uma _Holie Hipo VI_?

- Foi o tio Blaise e a tia Ally que deram **a** ele, eu queria montar mas a mamãe acha perigoso... – disse fazendo bico.

- Papai queria me dar uma, mas mamãe disse que apenas quando eu tive oito anos... e você é mesmo muito pequena para ter uma vassoura – retrucou o moreninho.

- Olha quem fala, seu pirralho! – deu a língua para ele – Eu sou mais velha que você!

- São apenas quatro meses, e além do que eu sou mais alto do que você, baixinha!

- Seu bobo! **N**ão falo mais com você! Tô de mal! – disse emburrada dando as costas à ele.

- Eu tava brincando, Lauren! Não fica assim... – ela não se virou – Pronto, agora eu que sou o baixinho – ficou de joelhos mostrando que ela estava bem mais alta do que ele.

Ela riu e disse:

- É, agora você é que é o baixinho... – despenteou os já rebeldes cabelos dele carinhosamente e foi para a sala indo falar com a madrinha.

A loira a abraçou, a pegou no colo e perguntou como ela estava enquanto mexia nos cabelos ruivos da pequena. Minutos depois a menina se soltou da loira e foi falar com Milla e com Harry que fez cócegas na sua barriga enquanto a cumprimentava.

- Tio Harry? – chamou o loirinho.

- Sim, Chris...

- Você pode me ensinar alguma manobras – indicou a vassoura – papai anda sem tempo...

- Claro, vamos logo – concordou o moreno com um sorriso animado dando um beijo na esposa e no filho antes de ir com o sobrinho para o quintal conjurando a sua vassoura para acompanhá-lo.

- Lauren, vamos brincar lá em cima... tô com um jogo novo que eu ganhei da Tia Mione – convidou Jack levando a menina pela mão escada acima.

- Enfim sós! – comentou Milla – Agora podemos colocar o papo em dia...

As outras duas concordaram sorrindo.

- Se não me engano é a minha vez, correto? – a loira perguntou obtendo resposta positiva das duas – Nunca poderia ter imaginado que estar casada com o Blaise fosse tão bom! Ele é realmente fantástico, em todos os aspectos. Foram as melhores férias da minha vida – revelou sonhadora.

As três sorriram, Gina e Milla estavam muito contentes por Ally estar se dando tão bem com o marido nesse primeiro ano de casados, que era considerado por muitos o mais difícil.

- Como estão você e o Harry? – indagou a ruiva à amiga.

- Estamos muito bem, ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis e mais um pouco. É um excelente pai e marido – disse muito feliz.

- E você e o Draco, Gina?? – perguntou a loira.

- Estamos bem, ele só tem trabalhado muito ultimamente. Está para fechar um contrato importante... – comentou com um leve tom de mágoa na voz.

- O Blaise comentou sobre o contrato comigo... – disse Ally.

- É, só que as crianças estão sentindo falta dele ainda mais agora que a Narcissa viajou... e eu também sinto, tô me desdobrando no trabalho para poder sair mais cedo e ficar mais tempo com o Chris e a Lauren... mas não é só de mim que eles precisam... – comentou triste.

- Gina, calma... as coisas vão melhorar, é só ele fechar esse contrato que ele passará mais tempo com vocês... – confortou a morena.

- A Milla tem razão, não fique assim...

As duas abraçaram a ruiva demonstrando apoio, e ela sentiu que tudo voltaria ao normal quando aquele contrato fosse finalmente fechado.

**(D & G)**

Draco acordou mais cedo que o normal **à**quela quinta-feira, era um dia especial, era o dia em que fecharia o contrato multimilionário que tanto ansiara com as empresas Madley. Eu um beijo na testa da esposa que ainda dormia e pôs-se a trocar de roupa logo após o banho. Passou nos quartos dos filhos e deu um beijo em cada um, comeu algumas torradas com geléia juntamente com o seu _capuccino_ e ordenou que o elfos avisasse que já tinha saído, foi para o carro e minutos depois chegou à empresa exigindo que assim que Zabine chegasse fosse falar com ele. Estava de mau-humor e ansioso, duas combinações nada felizes.

Esperou cerca de uma hora até que Blaise chegou e veio falar com ele.

- Até que enfim você apareceu! – comentou rabugento.

- Bom dia para você também, Malfoy! Já mal-humorado esta hora da manhã, dormiu com trasgo ontem? Ou foi expulso do quarto? Sinceramente não sei como a Virginia te agüenta... – comentou brincalhão.

- Pode parando com as piadinhas sem graças que hoje eu não tô com paciência para isso – advertiu.

- Vê se você se acalma cara, o Sr. Medley só vai chegar mais tarde para fechar o negócio.

- Você tem razão – admitiu o loiro passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Vou pedir para a Violet trazer um pouco de _firewhisky_ para você se acalmar...

- Não precisa, mas peça para ela trazer os relatórios sobre o aumento da produção que está faltando.

- Pode deixar – disse o moreno saindo da sala em seguida.

Pouco tempo depois a sua secretária veio trazer os tais relatórios que ele ficou revisando até a hora do almoço. Saiu para almoçar com Blaise em um restaurante próximo à empresa, assim não se atrasava quando o horário de almoço acabasse. Voltou à empresa e terminou de acertar os últimos preparativos para o fechamento do contrato. De acordo com os seus cálculos o Sr. Madley chegaria e dali a duas horas e junto com Zabine mostraria as instalações da empresa, e depois de uma reunião a portas fechadas apresentaria as vantagens, para ambas as empresas, sobre o contrato e esperava tê-lo assinado antes das sete da noite.

Sabia que estava em falta com Gina e as crianças, e para compensá-los ao menos um pouco, jantaria com eles esta noite. Pegou o celular e ligou para a esposa dizendo que o esperasse as oito da noite para jantarem juntos, ela pareceu bastante contente com isso.

Duas horas depois Blaise apareceu dizendo que o Sr. Madley havia chegado. O loiro acompanhou o amigo para fora da sala para receber o esperado e renomado visitante no hall da empresa. Mas quando a porta do elevador se abriu e dela saiu uma linda mulher de cabelos escuros e lisos, grandes e indutivos olhos azuis, trajando um _tweed_ preto que se classificava como sensual que parecia fazer contraste com seu sorriso pleno, não pôde deixar de ficar surpreso.

- Draco Malfoy, dono da empresa, é um prazer conhecê-la. – se apresentou cumprimentando-a com um aperto de mão – Esse daqui é o meu sócio Blaise Zabine – indicou o amigo que a cumprimentou como ele fizera.

- Eu sou Mandy Madley, filha única e herdeira do império Madley – se apresentou com um sorriso superior.

- Desculpe, mas nós não esperávamos a senhorita e sim seu pai – explicou o moreno.

- Eu sei que sim, papai me disse a respeito, mas como ele anda muito doente e não confia em ninguém além de mim, vim representá-lo.

- Trataremos o negócio com a senhorita então – disse o loiro um pouco preocupado com a mudança repentina de planos.

- Sem dúvidas, Sr. Malfoy – respondeu lançando um sorriso à ele – eu tenho _total_ voz de comando aqui.

- Pois bem Srta. Madley, o meu sócio Sr. Zabine irá acompanhá-la em um _tour_ pela empresa – explicou educadamente.

- Agradeço a oferta Sr. Malfoy, mas eu faço questão de que seja o senhor quem me acompanhe – disse com quem não quer ser contestada.

- Como desejar, senhorita.

Foi até o amigo e sibilou para que apenas ele escutasse:

- Blaise, vou mostrar a empresa a ela enquanto isso traga os relatórios e o projeto para que possamos fechar este contrato.

- Entendido, Draco.

O loiro abriu a porta para um cavalheiro para a morena esperando que ela passasse para que pudesse acompanhá-la, ela o fez e eles puderam seguir para as instalações da empresa.

**(D & G)**

Estava tão feliz que ele jantaria consigo e com as crianças, elas certamente ficariam contentes com a novidade. Felizmente conseguiu sair mais cedo da clínica, pegaria as crianças que estavam com os avós _n'Toca_ e assim que chegasse em casa mandaria que os elfos fizessem a comida e sobremesa favorita dele.

Aquela noite prometia ser perfeita. A sua vida finalmente poderia voltar ao normal.

**(D & G)**

Após mostrar as instalações não esquecendo de ressaltar as vantagens do contrato que fecharia, foram para a sala de reuniões principal onde Blaise já os esperava com os devidos documentos. Avisou a secretária que não queria interrupções e para garantir isso desligou o seu celular assim como Blaise e o guardou na pasta.

Blaise deu início a reunião falando na importância do contrato, apresentando as vantagens o porquê de fecharem o contrato. Draco deu continuidade mostrando os principais pontos, o projeto, onde o dinheiro seria empregado e assegurando os lucros que eles teriam depois, estavam confiantes de que ela fecharia o negócio. Quando a apresentação terminou Mandy com uma cara de tédio resolveu se manifestar:

- Eu ainda não estou segura sobre as vantagens que eu poderei ter nesse negócio, portanto não posso assinar contrato algum.

- Senhorita, eu posso lhe assegurar as vantagens tanto para...

- Isso não me fará mudar de idéia – disse interrompendo Zabine – mas há uma coisa que faria... – revelou com um brilho malicioso no olhar dirigido diretamente para Draco.

- E o que seria? – perguntou o loiro interessado, teria que mudar de tática se quisesse aquele contrato assinado.

- Gostaria que jantassem comigo _hoje_ em um restaurante francês que abriu há pouco tempo, creio que ainda não devem ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer e nesse jantar eu posso pensar melhor na proposta...

Draco pensou por um momento e decidiu que não havia outro meio além de aceitar a proposta, não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder aquele contrato depois de tanto lutara por ele. Deu um olhar significativo ao amigo que entendeu a mensagem e maneou positivamente a cabeça concordando com o loiro.

- Nós aceitamos Srta. Madley, mas eu quero a sua palavra de que assinará o contrato depois da sobremesa.

- Tem a minha palavra, Sr Malfoy. Podemos ir? – perguntou indicando a porta.

Ambos os homens pegaram as suas respectivas pastas na mesa, Blaise se adiantou para a porta deixando que Draco acompanhasse Mandy, mas ninguém tirava da cabeça do moreno que aquele jantar não era uma boa idéia e que aquela senhorita estava _muito_ interessada no seu amigo.

**(D & G)**

As horas passaram e nada dele chegar, estava na mesa de jantar com os seus filho a pouco mais de uma hora esperando que Draco enfim chegasse. Decidiu que estava cansada de ser feita de palhaça por ele, mandou os elfos trocarem a comida na mesa que já esfriara e decidiu que comeriam sem ele.

- Crianças, acho melhor comerem, está ficando tarde para vocês ainda não terem jantado – explicou canalizando a sua raiva.

- O papai não vem mais jantar? – perguntou Lauren com uma carinha triste.

- Parece que não princesa, mas é melhor vocês comerem – disse colocando uma boa porção para ambos.

- A senhora não vai comer? – perguntou Chris percebendo que ela não se servira.

- Não estou com fome agora, anjinho – explicou docemente – mais tarde eu como qualquer coisa.

O menino lançou um olhar de quem sabe das coisas, mas não disse nada e começou a comer.

Ficou observando seus filhos comerem com carinhas um pouco decepcionadas, sua raiva pela falta de consideração de Draco estava aumentando gradativamente. Nem tiveram a decência de ligar avisando que não poderia vir, preferira tê-los feito esperá-lo à toa, para o bem dele é bom que tivesse uma boa desculpa mesmo que isso não o livrasse de dormir no sofá hoje. As crianças terminaram de comer e depois se deliciaram com a sobremesa de chocolate, e Gina falou:

- Se terminaram de comer podem ir brincar lá em cima um pouquinho antes de dormir – os dois se levantaram – mas antes me dêem um beijo – pediu sorrindo.

Christopher e Lauren vieram até a mãe e cada um beijou um lado de sua bochecha, ganhando um beijo na testa dela. O loirinho antes de ir brincar sussurrou no ouvido da mãe:

- Não fica brava com o papai, ele deve ter tido um bom motivo para faltar.

A ruiva só pode sorrir para ele e dar mais um beijo nele. Assim que os filhos subiram, ela suspirou resignada passando as mãos pelo rosto tentando controlar as inúmeras emoções que sentia. Planejara tudo para que tivessem uma noite em família, mas ele estragara tudo. Era surpreendente a prática que ele tinha em fazer isso, mas o que mais cortara o seu coração foi ter visto decepção no rosto de seus filhos, e isso ela não perdoaria tão cedo.

Atirou um dos pratos de porcelana no chão tentando diminuir a sua raiva, um dos elfos imediatamente apareceu preocupado com o barulho e ela mandou que ele limpasse a sujeira e arrumasse a mesa. Foi para o seu quarto, entrando no banheiro e tirando a maquiagem com raiva assim como os sapatos de salto e o belíssimo vestido que tinha colocado querendo agradá-lo. Colocou um dos seus pijamas, e preferiu ler um livro para se distrair enquanto ele não chegava, olhou para o relógio e já passava das dez da noite.

**(D & G)**

- Chris? – chamou a ruivinha sentada no chão.

- Sim, Lauren? – respondeu o irmão.

- Eu já sei do que podemos brincar agora – disse com um sorriso misterioso se levantando.

- Qual a sua idéia? – perguntou interessado.

- Nós podemos voar na sua vassoura... – disse correndo para pegar a _Holie Hipo VI_ que se encontrava no outro lado do quarto.

O loirinho entendendo a sua intenção foi mais rápido e pegou a vassoura antes que ela o fizesse e colocando-a no alto para que ela não alcançasse.

- Me dá... eu quero montar... – resmungou a ruivinha ofegante devido a pequena corrida que dera.

- Não Lauren, você é muito pequena – explicou calmamente.

- Não sou não! – gritou ainda ofegante – Chris... é rapidinho... deixa eu montar... não vou muito alto... prometo...

- Já disse que não! A mamãe não quer que você monte e não sou eu que vou passar por cima das ordens dela.

- Seu bobo! – gritou – não vou... nunca mais... falar com... você... – ofegou ficando pálida.

- Não adianta fazer chantagem, Lauren. Eu não vou ceder! A minha resposta é não e além do que você pode se machucar, e eu não quero ser o responsável por isso – declarou dando as costas à ela.

- Pode... engolir... essa sua... vassoura... idiota... – gritou ficando ainda mais pálida vendo tudo ficar escuro.

O loirinho ouviu o barulho de algo caindo no chão e se virou imediatamente encontrando a sua irmãzinha desacordada se contorcendo devido as convulções. Largou a vassoura ainda em choque e se ajoelhou ao corpo da irmã tentando acordá-la.

- Lauren... eu deixo você montar... – tentava fazê-la parar de se contorcer – agora olha para mim... por favor... – pediu sentindo lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto, as limpou com o braço e pôs-se a correr para chamar a mãe.

Correu o máximo que sua pernas permitiram, foi em direção a Ala Oeste e avistou as portas de mogno do quarto dos pais, escancarou-as sem nenhuma cerimônia e encontrou a sua mãe lendo um livro sentada na cama.

- Chris o que houve? – perguntou a ruiva se levantando da cama colocando os chinelos e pegando a varinha na mesinha ao lado da cama.

- Mãe... a Lauren está tendo um ataque... tendo convulções... ela vai morrer... – disse desesperado tentando recuperar o fôlego chorando ainda mais.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos em desespero, o medo invadindo-a e correu com o filho para onde a sua menininha estava. Correu tão rápido que mal notou onde estava, escancarou a porta do quarto do filho encontrando a sua princesinha se contorcendo e ficando ainda mais pálida a cada instante. Correu para o corpo da filha tentando acordá-la começando a chorar em desespero.

O seu pesadelo estava começando. E Draco não estava ali para ajudá-la _novamente._

**---------------------------- Fim do Nono Capítulo ----------------------------**

_**N/B: **Joguem pedras em mim! O atraso é minha culpa. E na Lou tbm joguem! Olha o que ela fez no final...tadinha da Lauren, podem dizer a espera valeu à pena! Bem, esse ano foi complicado demais para achar tempo para betar, eu até parei de escrever minhas próprias fics para fazer isso. Então, não me culpem. Fiz o máximo que pude, eu aceito até uns puxões de orelha, tá?! Esse capítulo está dez! Esperem pelo próximo... E ah... Quem achou a Mandy uma vacona diga em seu comentário "A beta é louca, mas a Mandy é vaca" e ganhará um muito obrigada da Louise, que agora é Vick, hauahuahauhau. _

_**Beijoos, Rafinha M. Potter.**_

**N/A:** Oiieeee, leitores lindos!! Como prometido aqui está a atualização antes do Natal, sei que tenho demorado mas as coisas pioraram e o tempo anda cada vez mais curto, vou aproveitar as férias e ver se adianto algo aqui.

Não sei quando sai o próximo cap, ele não está escrito, por isso não vou prometer nada, mas pretendo não demorar mais tanto assim.

Agora como eu estou com apenas uma beta, as coisas não dependem apenas de mim, e creio que ano que vem será pior ainda, mas não vou abandonar a fic, vou levá-la até o final.

Até porque como podem perceber por esse cap, as coisas finalmente começaram a acontecer e espero que vocês não me matem por tudo! Sim, o Draco foi um irresponsável e a Lauren quem acabou pagando o pato.

Me digam o que acharam do cap, a opinião de vocês importa muito e não se esqueçam de mandar as reviews, elas são muito importante para mim!

Ah, a ganhadora do concurso para ler o cap mais cedo foi a **Sophia D.** que havia lido esse cap há um tempo já. Parabéns, lindinhaaa!! Você mereceu o cap antecipado!!

Obrigada a quem lê e principalmente a quem sempre manda review!!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Carolete:** Amorinha minhaa!!! Mesmo que a sua rvw tenha saído cortada e que você não tenha mandado de novo, eu te amo, e muito obrigada pela rvw, eu sei que você gostou do cap... Mas vai me matar por esse, desculpe a demora, bjinhoss!!!!

**Sophia D.:** Lindinhaa vencedora do concurso!! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do cap, e também que você tenha ganho o concurso, sei que você xingou o Draco e ficou meio abalada com esse cap... E fico mto honrada mesmo por você comparar as minhas crianças com as de **PQTNADM** (**Por Que Todas Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy**, leiam fic excelente e mande rvw), é uma honra enorme mesmo! A Rafinha os escreve maravilhosamente bem, obrigada pela rvw, bjinhoss!!

**Binha:** Oiee, lindinhaa!!! Obrigada pela rvw, espero que você goste desse cap, e não me mate pelo que eu to fazendo com a Lauren! Obrigada por gostar da minha fic, desculpe a demora, bjinhoss!!!!

**Suzi Black:** Oieee, minha linda Noel!!! Sinto muito, você não pode ter um Blaise, porque TODOS me pertencem!!! Se contente com o David!! O Chris eh um fofo por tê-la deixado ganhar sim... A Gina sofre com um Draco, né? Não sei como ela ainda reclama dele foguento! Bem, foi maldade, mas acho que você supera! Não me mate muito! Te amo, sorry pela demora e mais um pouquinho de Ally e Blaise nesse cap para você, bjinhoss!!!

**Krollll:** Oiiee, lindinhaa!!! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do cap... Desculpa demora do cap, espero que você goste e que não me mate muito! Obrigada pela rvw, bjinhoss!!!!

**Rafinha M. Potter:** Minhaa mamys ruivonaa!!! Eu sei que você ama a Lauren, e ela te ama também! Muito obrigada por gostar da minha fic, finalmente nesse cap as coisas começam!!! Obrigada pela rvw, por estar sempre comigo e pelas betagens excelentes!! Te amo, bjinhoss!!

**Gynny Malfoy:** Lindinha minhaa!! Que bom que você gostou do cap, mas esse é melhor!! E realmente a Gina não merece, mas ela não tem escolha! O Blaise nasceu gato, só que é MEU!!! Obrigada pela rvw, te amoo!!!

**Fabri:** Florzinhaaa!!!! Que bom que você da Ally com o Blaise, amo os dois!! Você pode ver as coisas acontecendo nesse cap... O Chris disse que você pode adotá-lo de brincadeirinha sim!! Muito obrigada pela rvw, te amoo!!!

**Dani Sly:** Lindinhaaa fofosaa!!! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da minha fic, das crianças, do Blaise e da Ally e de DG!!!! Não morra com esse cap!! Obrigada pela rvw, te amoo!!

**Aly and Skye:** Oieee, primeiramente obrigada pela rvw, todo tipo de crítica é aceita. Eu não pesquisei sobre a Grécia, e realmente o sobrenome do Blaise está errado. Não posso fazer nada se você não viu sarcasmo na frase ou se não gostou da minha NC. E se você tivesse continuado a ler a fic veria que eu explico porque eu uso Virgínia e não Ginevra, e foi só você quem não conseguiu passar do segundo cap. Se a fic não te agrada, não leia, mas não venha criticar dessa forma se você não leu tudo! Bjinhos!

**Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo para vocês!!!!**

**Bjinhossss, Lou Malfoy!!!!!**


	10. Acontecimentos Impensados

**"Hoje me disseram que a paixão é ridícula. **

Eu não acho. Acho que a paixão é linda. O problema é que se torna sem graça quando vira amor. Porque daí a gente já não sente borboletas no estômago, nem as mãos molhadas e muito menos as pernas trêmulas.

Quando a paixão se torna amor a gente deixa de tentar conquistar, parece que a gente esquece porque não tem mais graça. Simplesmente esquece que o amor, só porque já se tornou amor, é um sentimento.

Você pode esquecer o amor, mas você ainda ama. E a gente sente falta, sem saber do que. Mas sente. Muito depois a gente percebe que é falta das borboletas fazendo festinha na barriga, mãos molhadas e pernas trêmulas. Sente falta daquele suspiro a cada ligação. Daqueles segundos de eternidade que fazem o coração sair pela boca quando se está juntinho. Ter sorriso todo bobão, olhar distraído e ser babão. Sente falta de querer ser a melhor pessoa do mundo."

(Autor desconhecido)

**

* * *

****Capítulo X – Acontecimentos Impensados**

A ruiva arregalou os olhos em desespero, o medo a invadindo, correu com o filho para onde a sua menininha estava. Correu tão rápido que mal notou onde estava, escancarou a porta do quarto do filho encontrando a sua princesinha se contorcendo e ficando ainda mais pálida a cada instante. Correu para o corpo da filha tentando acordá-la começando a chorar em desespero.

O seu pesadelo estava começando. E Draco não estava ali para ajudá-la _novamente._

Colocou a cabeça da filha que ainda se contorcia em seu colo, afastou os cabelos ruivos úmidos de suor de seu rosto, rasgou rapidamente um pedaço do seu pijama e abriu com uma certa dificuldade a boca da filha colocando o pano lá impedindo de morder a própria língua e logo depois começou a chamar seu nome tentando fazê-la parar de se contorcer e acordar.

- Lauren, meu amor, acorda! Olha para a mamãe... – implorou desesperada.

Christopher olhava a cena estático, se ajoelhou ao lado da mãe e ficou tentando segurar a irmã que se contorcia.

- _Enervate! Enervate! Enervate!_ – gritou desesperada tentando acordá-la com magia, o que não funcionou – Por favor, meu amor. Acorda, Lauren!

Limpou as lágrimas que não paravam de cair, tinha que se controlar, não podia ficar chorando enquanto sua filha corria risco de vida. Esse pensamento foi suficiente para despertá-la e ela lembrou que precisava agir rapidamente.

- YANK! – gritou.

O elfo apareceu imediatamente fazendo uma reverência.

- Pegue a poção amarela da Lauren no armário, use sua mágica para abrir a porta, vai rápido! – ordenou.

Yank se desmaterializou rapidamente.

- Chris – chamou – liga para o Draco, rápido! Precisamos da ajuda dele.

O menino correu para pegar o telefone no andar de baixo para ligar para o pai. A ruiva ainda tentava controlar a filha quando o elfo apareceu com a poção.

- Minha senhora, Yank trazer a poção da menina Malfoy – disse fazendo outra reverência e com os olhos grandes brilhando por ter sido útil.

Gina suspirou em alívio e pegou a poção das mãos esmirradas do elfo, abriu o frasco e segurou a cabeça da filha a levantando um pouco do chão, forçou a abertura da boca dela retirando o pedaço de pano que havia posto ali e despejou rapidamente o líquido amarelo vendo-a engolir e parando imediatamente de se contorcer.

Nesse instante Christopher apareceu na porta com o telefone na mão dizendo aflito:

- O papai não atende... o celular está desligado, caiu na caixa postal...

"_- De novo ele não está comigo... – pensou desolada."_

- Chris, chame o Blaise ou o Harry, quem você achar primeiro... vai rápido, eu preciso da ajuda deles para levar sua irmã para o hospital!

O loirinho largou o telefone no primeiro lugar que viu, achando melhor usar a lareira. Pegou um montinho de _pó-de-flú_ e jogou na lareira falando "Mansão Zabini", ajoelhou colocando o rosto na chama verde chamando aflito:

- Tio Blaise, tio Blaise! Aparece por favor, a mamãe precisa muito de ajuda.

- Chris, o que houve? – perguntou Allysson aflita.

- A Lauren tá tendo um ataque e o papai não tá em casa, a mamãe precisa de ajuda... – implorou com desespero na voz.

- Calma, meu amor. O Blaise não está em casa, mas eu vou te ajudar... – pegou uma pena molhando num tinteiro e escrevendo no pergaminho um bilhete rápido à Milla e mandando a coruja entregar o mais rápido possível – Libera a aparatação para mim... – pediu pegando o sobretudo e colocando por cima do pijama de seda, chamou um dos elfos e pediu para que avisassem o marido assim que chegasse que estava no St. Mungos.

Aparatou na mansão Malfoy abraçando o sobrinho em seguida, e o seguindo para onde estava a amiga. Encontrou-a no corredor com Lauren desmaiada nos braços.

- Gina, tá tudo bem? – questionou fazendo carinho no rosto pálido da afilhada.

- Não... só vai ficar tudo bem quando ela estiver no hospital.

- Então vamos logo, pode deixar que eu levo o Chris.

Andaram apressadamente pelo corredor, a loira pegou um sobretudo para a amiga vestir e o loirinho ordenou que os elfos avisassem ao pai o que aconteceu assim que ele chegasse. A ruiva foi a primeira a aparatar com a filha sendo seguida por Ally que trouxera Chris.

- O Dr. Miller está de plantão? A minha filha é uma paciente dele e está passando mal... – indicou a menina desmaiada em seus braços.

Instantes depois o Dr. Miller apareceu trazendo uma maca onde Gina colocou a filha que começou a ser examinada por ele. Acompanhou a maca até onde a permitiram ir, e ficou observando pelo vidro os medi-bruxos fazerem os primeiros socorros em sua princesa.

Depois do que pereceu ser um eternidade o medi-bruxo veio lhe falar que graças ao rápido atendimento prestado Lauren ficará bem, apenas teriam que redobrar os cuidados com ela e que ela também ficaria em observação por uns dois dias. Ele permitiu que Gina ficasse no quarto com a filha ao que ela agradeceu. Chris e Ally entraram no quarto logo depois e ficaram aliviados ao saber que ela ficaria bem.

- Mamãe, eu posso falar com você lá fora? – perguntou o loirinho.

- Claro, meu amor. Ally cuida dela para mim? – a loira assentiu e a ruiva seguiu com o filho para fora do quarto.

Sentou com o pequeno em umas cadeiras que ficavam no corredor e Chris começou a chorar dizendo:

- É culpa minha... é tudo culpa minha... fui eu quem não deixou que ela montasse na vassoura e por isso ela teve o ataque...

- Chris, a culpa não é sua... ela já estava chateada porque o Draco não foi jantar com a gente... e você só quis o melhor para ela... – abraçou o filho tentando acalmá-lo – pára de chorar, meu amor... o médico disse que ela vai ficar bem... já passou... já passou...

O menininho se acalmou e logo depois voltaram para o quarto. Minutos depois Milla, Harry, o pequeno Jack (adormecido no colo do pai) e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley chegaram e Gina relatou os fatos daquela noite e garantiu que Lauren ficaria bem, o que deixou todos muito aliviados.

**( - D & G - )**

Não acreditava que tudo aquilo foi justamente acontecer logo na sua ausência, precisava achar Draco o mais rápido possível. Lauren poderia estar correndo risco de vida e o loiro sem saber de nada. Tentou localizá-lo pelo celular, mas esse permanecia desligado, resolveu que esperá-lo chegar em casa era a única opção.

Não demorou muito para que o belíssimo carro despontasse no vasto jardim, pôs-se na direção em que o carro viria acenando freneticamente para chamar a atenção do amigo. Quando os faróis do carro o iluminaram, Draco o viu brecando com o carro impedindo um acidente.

O loiro saiu do carro rapidamente com uma expressão brava no rosto dizendo:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Blaise? Se quiser se matar, é só pedir que eu lanço um _Avada!_

- Não é hora para graçinhas, Malfoy! A Lauren teve um ataque e está no hospital.

- O quê? – exclamou ficando muito pálido, tentando assimilar o que o moreno dissera – Como aconteceu? Como ela está? E a Gina?

- Não sei ao certo, cheguei em casa e os elfos me deram o recado da Ally. Vim atrás de você para irmos juntos ao hospital – explicou.

- Vamos logo! – disse Malfoy aflito entrando rapidamente no carro sendo acompanhado por Zabini.

Chegou ao hospital em poucos minutos, mal vendo onde estacionara, trancou o carro de qualquer jeito e saiu desabalado com Blaise em seu encalço. Ignorou o aviso da recepcionista para não correr e avistou os inconfundíveis fios vermelhos de Arthur Weasley.

- Sr. Weasley, onde eles estão? Ela está bem?

- Calma, Draco! Agora está tudo bem, Lauren não corre mais nenhum risco de vida. Só terá que ficar uns dias em observação, por sorte nada de mais grave aconteceu.

- Onde elas estão? – perguntou um pouco mais aliviado.

- Estão no quarto 217.

- Obrigado, Sr. Weasley! – seguiu apressadamente pelo corredor, só estaria melhor quando a visse com os seus próprios olhos.

Encontrou o quarto certo e bateu na porta antes de entrar, mediu o ambiente com os olhos passando em cada pessoa ali presente, se detendo mais tempo na esposa que tinha um semblante cansado e que mal desviara os olhos da cama da filha para saber quem chegara. Depois, olhou para a ruivinha que estava muito pálida, mas dormia com uma expressão serena.

Viu Blaise abraçar fortemente a mulher e Chris pular do colo de Milla e vir abraçá-lo.

- Papai, onde esteve? Por que demorou tanto?

_Flashback _

_Jantaram no maravilhoso restaurante em que Mandy os levara, pediram o prato do dia e jantaram agradavelmente, conversando sobre amenidades._

_- Já que estamos satisfeitos creio que devemos tratar de negócios agora – sugeriu._

_- Claro, Sr. Malfoy!_

_Zabine tirou da pasta o contrato e o colocou na mesa, a morena o leu sem muito interesse e assinou prontamente como prometera._

_- Draco e Srta. Madley, como tudo foi resolvido eu tenho que ir embora – virou-se para o amigo – Draco, você a leva em casa ou prefere que eu o faça? _

_- Pode deixar que eu mesmo a levo, Blaise. Mande lembranças à Ally._

_- E você a Gina e as crianças, boa noite e obrigado pelo jantar – pegou a sua pasta e foi embora._

_O loiro virou-se para a sua acompanhante e perguntou:_

_- Srta. Madley, deseja mais alguma coisa? _

_- Não, estou satisfeita, Sr. Malfoy._

_Draco pediu a conta e o garçom rapidamente a trouxe e ele pagou, deixando uma generosa gorjeta. Saíram do restaurante e entraram no carro e ela explicou onde ficava o hotel onde estava hospedada. Não demoraram a chegar e ele parou o carro em frente ao luxuoso hotel._

_- Obrigada por ter me trazido, Sr. Malfoy!_

_- Não foi nada, Srta. Madley._

_- Ah, Sr. Malfoy, eu ficarei no país até o fechamento conclusivo do contrato e gostaria que o senhor me contatasse para acertamos os últimos detalhes. _

_- Como a senhorita desejar._

_- Uma última coisa, Sr. Malfoy – sorriu se aproximando do loiro e sem mais nem menos o beijou, pegando-o de surpresa, e se aproveitando disso para aprofundar o beijo e quando ele finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo afastou-se terminando o beijo._

_- O que você..._

_- Aqui está o meu telefone caso queira falar comigo – entregou um cartão com um número – Dê lembranças a sua esposa e filhos, Sr Malfoy – dando uma entonação maior ao se referir à Gina, e saiu do carro com um sorriso vitorioso._

_Esse último comentário pareceu despertar na sua mente algo que havia esquecido completamente: o janta__r__ com Gina e as crianças. Achou melhor não pensar sobre o que acabara de ocorrer, era melhor voltar o mais rápido possível para casa porque Virgínia certamente estava furiosa._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Eu estava num jantar de negócios com o tio Blaise e um cliente. Vim o mais rápido que pude quando soube de tudo – pegou o filho no colo abraçando-o. – Como ela está?

- Não corre mais risco de vida – respondeu Milla.

- Como foi que tudo aconteceu?

- Eu não sei ao certo, Draco. A Gina pode lhe explicar melhor.

Colocou o loirinho no chão ao lado de Harry e Milla, e foi até a esposa sentando ao lado dela e segurando uma de suas mãos:

- Gina, o que houve?

Ela desviou os olhos do leito da filha o olhando friamente e tirou a mão de dentro das dele se levantando dizendo:

- Vamos conversar lá fora.

O loiro a seguiu fechando a porta do quarto, e a viu sentada numa das cadeiras que haviam no corredor e a acompanhou. Como ela apenas olhava para ele, resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Como você está?

- Eu estou _ótima,_ Malfoy! – Disse rispidamente com um olhar raivoso. – Minha filha acabou de ter um ataque no qual quase morreu e o meu marido não estava em casa _novamente_ para me ajudar, é _óbvio_ que eu estou _ótima_ – acrescentou sarcástica.

- Desculpe-me, Gina. Não teve como eu ir jantar com vocês, eu estava fechando um contrato muito importante.

- Não peça desculpas, Malfoy. Você poderia ter tido a decência de me avisar que não iria jantar, sem nem mencionar o fato de que foi você mesmo que deu a idéia disso, eu e os nossos filhos esperávamos você...

- Mas Gina eu não tive a intenção...

- Não foi você que viu rostinho deles de decepção ao saber que você não chegaria mais! Você poderia ao menos ter me ligado ou ter deixado a porcaria do celular ligado...

- Gina eu...

- Eu precisei _tanto_ de você, estava tão desesperada... se a Ally não tivesse vindo me ajudar eu nem sei o que eu teria feito... – revelou chorando.

Ele só pôde abraçá-la, e tentar recompensá-la da melhor forma possível, estava se sentindo _muito _culpado por não estar lá para ajudá-la e para nem mencionar o beijo que deixara acontecer involuntariamente. E se acontecesse algo com a sua princesa? O que faria?

A ruiva saiu do abraço e disse controlada:

- Não pense que vai se livrar de dormir uma semana no quarto de hóspedes, ainda estou muito zangada com você.

O loiro deu um fraco sorriso, só precisava saber se estava mesmo tudo bem com Lauren e as coisas se resolveriam.

- Sr. e Sra. Malfoy? – chamou uma enfermeira.

Os dois assentiram em concordância e a enfermeira pediu para que a seguissem até uma sala onde o Dr. Miller os aguardava. Assim que chegaram a enfermeira os deixou ali e se retirou, o casal sentou-se nas cadeiras em frente a mesa e Gina sem se conter disparou:

- Como a minha filha está, doutor?

- Ela está bem, felizmente a senhora a socorreu a tempo e o caso dela não se agravou. Só temos que esperá-la acordar, e creio que amanhã ela já poderá voltar para a casa. Apenas não deixem que ela se aborreça ou que faça esforço, e no final do mês a traga para a consulta rotineira dela.

Os dois assentiram e se retiraram da sala, voltando para o quarto da filha, que pouco tempo depois acordou, deixando todos muito tranqüilos. No dia seguinte Lauren recebeu alta na parte da tarde e Virgínia mandou que os elfos fizessem a sua comida favorita, jantaram normalmente e Draco colocou a filha para dormir contando uma história como há muito não fazia. Christopher foi dormir logo depois, estava muito cansado dos acontecimentos recentes.

A ruiva se retirou para o quarto e o loiro a seguiu, a viu trocar de roupa e fez o mesmo, quando estava para se deitar na cama ela alertou:

- Não ouse se deitar aqui, Draco. Eu disse que você não dormirá na mesma cama que eu por uma semana e assim será.

- Pára de brincadeira, Gina.

- Eu não estou brincando, Draco. Os elfos já se prepararam o quarto de hóspedes, e é melhor você sair do quarto por bem ou prefere que eu te expulse por magia? – questionou apontando a varinha para ele. – Você sabe que eu sou muito boa em feitiços.

Ele amarrou a cara e percebeu que ela não estava de brincadeira, empinou o fino nariz jogando os cabelos de forma _sexy_ para trás e saiu pisando duro do quarto batendo a porta assim que passou, e perdendo o sorriso de triunfo que a ruiva deu ao se esparramar na cama.

**( - D & G - )**

Na semana que se passou Malfoy deixou o trabalho um pouco de lado para dar atenção à família, depois do ataque da filha os cuidado e mimos com ela redobraram. Gina cumprira o que prometera fielmente e ele vinha dormindo durante a semana no quarto de hóspedes, mas hoje o castigo terminava e ele iria dormir em sua cama.

O pequeno incidente que ocorrera com Mandy Madley no dia do fechamento do contrato o vinho atormentando-o levemente, mas ele decidira não contar nada a ninguém até porque elefora a vítima daquele beijo.

Assim que Narcissa soubera do ocorrido com Lauren voltou imediatamente da França trazendo uma linda boneca de porcelana de presente que a ruivinha adorou. Todos os Weasleys vieram com suas famílias visitar a pequena também e a casa não ficara vazia um único dia. Gina no final da semana voltara a trabalhar, mas sempre dava um jeito de chegar cedo em casa.

As coisas voltaram a sua normalidade e a família estava unida novamente, mas nem sempre as coisas são tão fáceis como pensamos.

**---------------------------------- Fim do Décimo Capítulo -------------------------**---

_**N/B:**__ Hi Dears! Não nos "vimos" há um longo tempo, mas a Louzita voltou a atualizar, yeah, yeah, yeah! Okay, que todas nós devemos estar P da vida com esse capítulo, não que esteja ruim, pelo contrário está ótimo. O que mata é a Super-Mega-Vaca-Putosa-Mandy. Gente, eu tive um ataque com aquele beijo. Tomara que ela tenha bafo... rss. Bom, espero que vocês encham a Lou de reviews. Vamos lá, reviews emagrece e depois da páscoa então... Mexam esses dedos gordos, rss. _

_**Beijoos, a beta ama todos vocês.**_

**N/A:** Amores meus! Que saudades que eu tava de escrever uma N/A, eu sei que eu demorei demais, mas minha vida anda uma loucura total. Primeiro, o meu cursinho do pré-vestibular começou e eu acordo as 5:30 todo dia ¬¬, meu pc foi cortado durante a semana pela minha mãe (só posso ligá-lo na sexta de noite, final de semana e feriados) o que complica ainda mais para eu escrever, estou tendo também aula aos sábados das 8:00 até as 18:00 ¬¬, e como eu quero Medicina tem que estudar sério. Juntando tudo isso o cap atrasou demais, a boa notícia é que o cap 11 está escrito e não demorarei a atualizá-lo (ele saíra depois do meu aniversário que é 1 de Maio). Não deixem de mandar review porque elas são fundamentais para mim, e estimulam muito o autor, sem contar que a opinião de vocês importa muito e não leva nem dez minutos escrever algo para mim. (- pisca -). A beta e a autora amaram esse cap, mas parece que a beta está com uma raiva descontrolada do Draco, ele bem que mereceu. u.u

**Agradecimentos:**

**Dani Sly:** Dani amor meu, estou com saudades suas, apareça no msn. Sabia que este cap ia te chocar, eu bem que avisei, e parece todas vocês ficaram com raiva do Draco, ele bem que mereceu! A Mandy foi feita para ser odiada, não se preocupe quanto à isso. E muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, guarde um pouco da sua raiva. E cadê a atualização da **República**, dona Dani? Acho bom que a srta. atualize logo. Amo você, beijos.

**Thaty:** Oie, obrigada pela review, desculpe a demora para atualizar. E sim, o Draco é um problema MUITO sério, mas acho que a Gina sabe como lidar com ele. Beijos.

**Elfen Malfoy:** Oi, obrigada pela review, e desculpe por ter demorado tanto. Que bom que você gosta de fics assim, e sim a Mandy é _realmente_ uma vaca, você nem imagina o quanto. Beijos.

**Rafinha:** Mamys minha, obrigada pela review. A Mandy é muito vaca e o Draco é um burro, e você não é louca. E eu sei que você ama a Lauren, mas é necessário que ela passe por tudo isso. E a review ficou boa, eu amo as suas reviews, e nós (leia-se: mais eu) iremos no acabar no funk no meu niver. (- pula -) E sim, está anotada a sua sugestão de cair um piano na cabeça da Mandy. Amo você, beijos.

**Stra. Malfoy:** Juh lindinha, saudades suas, nunca mais te vi no msn. Obrigada pela review, e sim começa agora mesmo. Que bom que você gostou da fic, eu demorei a atualizar, mas expliquei o porquê. E eu concordo com você, família em primeiro lugar. Te amo, beijos.

**Sophia D.:** Lindinha, saudades suas, a gente nunca mais conversou. Obrigada pela review e desculpe a demora na atualização. Todas querem matar o Draco, mas acho que matar a Mandy seria melhor, e sei que é maldade fazer isso com a minha princesinha, mas ela precisava passar por isso. Te amo, beijos.

**Biazinhaaa:** Amigaa, saudades suas. Eu perdi seu telefone, mas tenho que ligar para você para falar do meu niver, vou mandar msg no orkut qualquer coisa. Finalmente leu a minha fic e fico feliz que tenha gostado, obrigada pela review, e sim as crianças são lindas. Desculpe a demora para atualizar, e não me mate pelo fim do cap, ainda tem muita coisa pela frente e você ainda vai querer arrancar a minha cabeça. Te amo, beijos.

**Barbara Granger:** Oiee, que coisa feia mandar review só para pedir atualização. Você não sabe o quanto as reviews significam para nós autores, mas de qualquer forma obrigada pela review, e eu nem demorei tanto tempo desde que você mandou a review, mas acho que você já devia estar esperando há um bom tempo, desculpe novamente. Beijos.

**Fabri:** Lindinha sortuda minha com show do **RBD** ai. (- bico enorme -) Estava com saudades das suas reviews, espero que o seu pc tenha parado de implicar com o FF, e foi realmente necessário o que aconteceu com a Lauren, eu te garanto! O Draco é um problema sério, por isso que eu tenho orgulho do Blaise. (- agarra o moreno e não larga -) E sim, a Mandy foi feita para ser odiada. Nem sei ao certo onde a Ally achou esse abajur, mas vou pedir para ela comprar um e eu mando para você, não se preocupe. E sim eu continuarei, mesmo que devagar. Te amo, beijos.

**Beijinhos, Lou Malfoy.**


	11. Transtornos

**"Buscando entre o nada com os sonhos destroçados, encontrei você.  
Somente você me olhava nos olhos, somente você sabia que eu estava aqui.  
Buscando em meu vazio, sua luz preencheu o meu espaço.**

**Sofri por tantas coisas, chorei por tanta gente, sem me dar conta de que você sempre havia estado aqui.  
Buscando no meu reflexo, apareceu você, me disse que eu nunca estive sozinha e que sempre tive a mim mesma.  
Eu creio que a única verdadeira solidão é quando perde a si mesma e não pode nunca deixar que isso aconteça.  
Nunca deixe de acreditar em si mesma, em seus sonhos, porque você tem que amar a si mesma para alguém poder te amar."**

**(Dulce María – RBD)**

* * *

**Capítulo XI – Transtornos **

Durante a semana que passara Draco não fora ao trabalho um único dia, deixando tudo na empresa a encargo de Blaise. Sem dúvidas o loiro ainda sentia culpa pelo que acontecera e estava tentando compensar, percebeu como sentira falta de passar mais tempo com os filhos e prometeu a si mesmo que o faria mais.

Soubera por Zabini que Mandy Madley estava procurando-o incansavelmente na empresa, o moreno estava conseguindo despistá-la dizendo que o amigo estava tendo problemas familiares e que por isso não estava indo à empresa e que ele mesmo poderia atendê-la. O problema era que ela não queria, dizia que só trataria dos assuntos com o Malfoy e que era para avisá-la assim que ele retornasse ao trabalho.

O loiro estava sendo informado de tudo o que estava acontecendo na empresa, o fato da Srta. Madley procurá-lo com tanta insistência não o espantou, afinal ela deveria estar querendo saber de como estavam indo os negócios e como fora ele que fechara o contrato com ela, era compreensível que só quisesse tratar consigo. Mesmo assim estava querendo evitá-la, ao menos por enquanto, até porque o beijo que ela roubara estava atormentando-o um pouco. Decidiu que o melhor a se fazer era esquecer desse pequeno incidente e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Terminou de assinar umas papeladas que Blaise havia trazido e viu que já era hora do almoço, foi até a sala de vídeo e encontrou o filho assistindo desenhos na televisão trouxa e perguntou:

- Filho, onde estão a Lauren e a Gina?

- A Lauren estava no quarto dela e a mamãe na biblioteca.

- Obrigado, vou chamá-las para almoçar e você pode ir lavando as mãos e sentando-se a mesa.

- Certo, pai – disse o loirinho já de pé, desligando a televisão.

- Chris? – chamou Draco.

- Sim, pai...

- Eu soube que o tio Harry te ensinou algumas manobras e eu gostaria muito de vê-lo voando ainda hoje.

- Sério? – perguntou o pequeno descrente.

- Claro que sim, você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de ensinar algumas jogadas ao meu único filho? Depois do almoço jogaremos uma partida de _quadribol_ de pai e filho.

- Oh, obrigado papai! – agradeceu contente abraçando-o e logo depois indo para o banheiro lavar as mãos.

Malfoy subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto da filha encontrando-a desenhando em alguns pergaminhos. Foi até ela silenciosamente vendo o que ela desenhara e disse:

- Está muito bonito!

A ruivinha saltou da cadeira devido ao susto e reclamou puxando o pergaminho para si:

- Papai, odeio quando você faz isso! E não olha o meu desenho!

- Qual o problema de eu olhar?

- Ele não está pronto e eu não gosto que olhem antes que esteja terminado – justificou enrolando o pergaminho – O que você quer afinal?

- Vim te chamar para almoçarmos.

- Tá bom – respondeu Lauren se levantando e indo no seu banheiro lavar as mãos.

Draco olhou para o pergaminho enrolado em cima da mesa e depois para a porta do banheiro onde a filha estava, olhou novamente para o pergaminho e sem conseguir conter a sua curiosidade pegou-o e abriu-o encontrando um lindo desenho de um unicórnio pelo que pôde observar.

- Papai! – exclamou a pequena um pouco vermelha vendo o seu pai olhando o seu desenho.

O loiro ao constatar que fora pego no flagra enrolou o pergaminho imediatamente colocando-o em cima da mesa tentando encobrir o que fizera.

- Eu disse para você não olhar!

- Desculpe, princesa, eu não me contive!

- Isso não é desculpa – amarrou ainda mais a cara exatamente como Gina fazia – eu tô de mal com você – revelou virando de costas.

- Princesa, não faz assim... eu já pedi desculpas...

A menininha não se virou e ele teve uma idéia.

- Para compensar o que eu fiz, eu vou te levar para voar comigo e com o Chris hoje.

Lauren virou-se com um sorriso enorme e se atirou nos braços do pai, ele pegou-a no colo e deu um beijo em cada bochecha rosada da filha colocando-a no chão em seguida.

- Vai indo para a mesa com o Chris enquanto eu vou chamar a sua mãe.

Ambos saíram do quarto, ela seguiu pelo corredor que daria para a escada principal e para a sala de jantar e ele seguiu por outro que daria na biblioteca.

Entrou fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, vendo a esposa sentada em uma das confortáveis poltronas de couro-de-dragão com os cabelos rubros presos e de costas para si, sorriu de lado, se aproximou dela assoprando levemente o seu pescoço para em seguida cobrir a pele alva de beijos. Gina sentindo o carinho pulou da poltrona com uma das mãos no coração e a outra segurando o livro em uma página qualquer.

- Seu louco! Quer me matar do coração?

Ele apenas deu um sorriso ainda mais torto a puxando pela cintura de encontro ao seu corpo segurando-a firmemente.

- Draco, não faça mais isso, você sabe que eu não gosto.

- Prometo que não faço mais, pequena – sussurrou no ouvido dela, pegando o prendedor de seus cabelos observando a cascata ruiva cair pelos seus ombros e costas. Não resistiu e mordeu a sua orelha levemente.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou derretida.

- Vim lhe chamar para almoçar – respondeu fazendo carinho no rosto da esposa e depois roubou um beijo.

Ela correspondeu o beijo intensamente, parando-o rapidamente e se aproveitando para soltar-se do "abraço" dele.

- Vamos logo que o meu apetite acabou de abrir – puxou-o pela mão, andaram pelos corredores e logo chegaram a sala de jantar onde os filhos o esperavam.

Tiveram um almoço agradável e assim que terminaram Lauren disse alegre:

- Mamãe, vou voar com o papai e com o Chris daqui a pouco.

- Que ótimo, meu amor.

- É mamãe, o papai disse que vai me ensinar algumas manobras – contou Chris feliz também.

- Que bom, anjinho! – se virou para o marido – Draco, não voe muito alto com a Lauren, não a deixe voar sozinha e cuidado para nenhum deles sofrer um acidente.

- Sim, senhora! – brincou batendo continência – Cuidarei deles, pode deixar, Chris pegue a sua vassoura e a minha também.

O loirinho voltou rapidamente com as duas vassouras entregando uma delas para o pai. A ruiva decidira que assistiria um pouco do jogo deles para garantir que nada acontecesse. Estavam indo para o jardim quando um elfo se materializou do lado da família fazendo imediatamente uma exagerada reverência.

- Link desculpa atrapalhar, mas o Sr. Zabini está na lareira querendo falar com o mestre Malfoy.

- Oh droga, crianças vão indo para o jardim enquanto eu vou rapidinho ver o que o Blaise quer – disse entregando a sua vassoura à ruiva.

Foi até a sala de estar encontrando o moreno o esperando.

- Blaise, o que houve?

- Draco, ocorreu um problema na empresa com os acionistas e eu preciso que você venha logo para cá.

- E você não pode resolver sozinho?

- Não! Eu já tentei e se tivesse conseguido não estaria precisando de você aqui.

- Bosta de dragão! – praguejou – Eu ia voar com as crianças agora,

- Sinto muito, mas você terá que desmarcar e venha logo que o problema é grande. Mande lembranças à todos e não demore – disse encerrando a comunicação.

- Bosta! Bosta! Bosta de dragão! – praguejou passando a mão frustrado pelo cabelo.

Foi até o jardim e viu seus filhos e Gina esperando-o.

- Papai, vamos voar? – pediu Lauren com os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Sinto muito princesa, houve um imprevisto e eu preciso ir para a empresa agora – explicou com o peito apertado.

- Mas você prometeu... – argumentou Christopher.

- Eu sei, mas eu preciso ir... – disse com o peito mais apertado ainda.

- Seu mentiroso! – gritou a ruivinha com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Princesa, eu...

- Mamãe! – chamou a menina indo para o colo de Gina chorando.

- Desculpe, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir – justificou-se pegando as chaves do carro e saindo abalado por ter deixado a família daquele jeito.

A ruiva pegou sua filha no colo tentando acalmá-la, o que não adiantou muito.

- Amorzinho, a mamãe voa com você, tudo bem? – sugeriu colocando-a no chão e secando suas lágrimas.

- Não! Eu quero o papai! – gritou a pequena indo magoada e chorando para o seu quarto.

- Chris, você ainda vai voar?

- Não, não tem mais graça... – disse bravo largando a vassoura no meio do jardim e indo para o seu quarto em seguida.

Gina sentiu o seu sangue ferver com uma rapidez incrível, ela sabia que Draco não tivera culpa, mas ver seus filhos daquela forma partiu o seu coração. Pegou a vassoura do filho no chão, entrou na mansão e subiu para o seu quarto onde tomaria um banho enquanto pensava no que faria para animar seus anjinhos.

**(- D & G -)**

Chegou em casa bem tarde, passavam das onze e meia da noite. Felizmente conseguiu resolver o problema na empresa, mas levara muito mais tempo do que previra. Subiu para o quarto encontrando a ruiva lendo um livro.

- Como as crianças estão?

- _Muito_ chateadas, nem quiseram jantar – contou.

- Não é para tanto.

- Não é para tanto? – colocou o livro de lado ficando em pé – Claro, né? Afinal, elas já deviam estar acostumadas com o pai a decepcioná-las – comentou irônica.

- Você sabe que eu não tive culpa, a empresa...

- Eu já estou de saco cheio dessa empresa, Malfoy! Você dá mais importância à ela do que a nós! – explodiu.

- Isso não é verdade! – rebateu controlado.

- Não? Você dedica mais tempo à ela do que a sua família! E no final das contas sou _eu_ que tenho que inventar desculpas para justificar a _sua_ falta, e sou _eu_ quem vê os rostinhos decepcionados deles quando _você_ não cumpre algo que promete!

- Gina, não seja exagerada!

- Essa é a verdade, e se estiver achando que eu estou mentindo é só ir ao quarto deles e comprovar o que eu digo! Vai lá ver o quão bom pai você é com eles!

- Chega! Eu não vou ouvir mais isso! Você está de cabeça quente, e não dá para conversarmos assim! – disse pegando as chaves do carro na mesa.

- Onde você vai? – questionou autoritária.

- Onde eu possa ter um pouco de paz! – respondeu grosso batendo a porta do quarto.

- Que droga, Malfoy! – gritou chorando de raiva atirando o livro e travesseiros na direção da porta.

O loiro ainda pôde ouvir o último grito da esposa, entrou no carro e dirigiu para o primeiro lugar que veio a sua mente, parando logo depois em um bar. Entrou e sentou-se no bar pedindo uma dose de _FireWhisky_ bem forte, virou a bebida de uma vez só pedindo outra em seguida, notou que uma pessoa sentara ao seu lado e essa mesma pessoa ofereceu:

- Deixe-me pagar a bebida.

- Não, obrigado! Não estou afim de companhias.

- Imaginei que fosse dizer isso Sr. Malfoy, mas a minha companhia é _indispensável._

- Srta. Madley? – perguntou surpreso virando mais uma dose da bebida olhando-a de cima a baixo.

A bela morena sorriu por ter sido reconhecida e pediu que o_ barman _servisse outra dose para ele e outra para si mesma.

Aquela seria uma _longa_ noite.

**------------------------ Fim do Décimo Primeiro Capítulo -------------------------**

_**N/B: **__Oiee beibes! Eu sempre achei que cenas do Draco com outras mulheres normais de serem lidas. Na verdade, eu tenho muita facilidade em escrever essas coisas de traição, briga e zaz! Mas na hora de ler... Cacete! Xinguei tanto o Draco neste capítulo, acho que até mais do que no outro, que teve de fato um beijo. A Mandy nem se fala...Essa puta! Desculpa, gente! Palavrão é feio, mas nada é mais a ver com essazinha do que isso. revoltada_

_O capítulo está maravilhoso, pq a intenção foi alcançada, nos fazer ficar p da vida. Agora, mande reviews. A autora é louca, se ela não ver reviews ela vai desejar uma Mandy na vida de vocês... Brincadeira! Rss. _

_**Beijoooos, Rafinha.**_

**N/A: **Oieeee, amores! Não, eu não desisti da fic, não, eu não vou abandonar nenhuma das minhas outras fics, tenham paciência porque a minha vida anda cada dia mais complicada e o tempo para escrever cada dia mais escasso. O final do ano té chegando e isso só complica as coisas ainda mais, torçam por mim no vestibular, eu vou precisar! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, o Draco está se mostrando cada vez mais relapso, e a fic está só esquentando. Mandem reviews, adoro saber a opinião de vocês, e aproveitem e digam o que vocês fariam com o Draco no lugar da Gina. Shfhshfsuhfushufhus, obrigada a quem ainda acompanha a fic. Agasalhem-se porque está muito frio ¬¬ Ah, e para quem interessa o cap 3 de AO está escrito e foi mandando para a betagem já, aguardem mais um pouquinho que eu vou postar.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Barbara Granger:** Oieee, Barbara! Obrigada pela review, e desculpe pela demora do cap (vivo pedindo desculpas agora u.u) O nome da fic é meio estranho de explicar, ficou esse nome por pura falta de criatividade mesmo, foi até uma das betas que indicaram, mas acabou indo a calhar com a fic, e eu não posso responder o que você quer, mas saiba que a fic não está nem na metade. Ah, Lauren está bem agora, não se preocupe, se você estava com raiva do Draco, imagina agora shufhsufsuhfushfs, tadinho, não o mate! Obrigada por gostar do que eu escrevo, continue acompanhando a fic, beijos!

**Elfen Malfoy:** Oieee, Elfen! Acho que eu não demorei tanto, mas eu tenho demorado sim, desculpe! Obrigada pela review e por gostar da fic, eu deixo você socar a Mandy quando você quiser, pode descontar a sua raiva! A Lauren está bem sim, e o Draco vai dormir muito no quarto de hóspedes sim! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, beijos!

**Biazinhaaa:** Oieee, Biaaa! Eu sou adivinha, eu sei quando os leitores querem me matar u.u, e sim a Gina é a melhor em dar esporros, e a Lauren está muito bem sim, só decepcionada com o pai, mas isso passa, eu acho! Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic, beijos!

**Stra. Malfoy:** Oieee, Juh minhaa! Finalmente nos vimos, né? Obrigada pela review, obrigada por gostar da fic, e o Draco realmente mereceu! O beijo doeu em mim tbm u.u, acho que você não vai gostar desse cap mas tudo bem, continue acompanhando a fic, beijos!

**Dani Sly:** Oiee, Dani minhaa! Que saudades, você sumiu, nem nas férias a gente se falou direito ¬¬, eu vou virar médica simm Obrigada pela review, mesmo com a sua falta de tempo. Jura que eu fiz quase você chorar? - Que emoção! A Lauren está bem sim, eu aposto que você está querendo esganar o Draco e a Mandy agora, não é? Guarde suas energias, a fic não tá nem na metade! A citção é fofa mesmo, a dessa é fofa também, espero que goste! Eu ainda não li as suas outras fics (morre), mas eu vou ler, prometo! E AO será atualizada antes de outubro se isso te anima, shufshufhsuhfsuhfushf, to brincando, mas o cap tá na betagem, assim que me devolverem eu posto! Seu niver é 21 ou 22 de Agosto? o.o Te amooooo³³³, cuide-se, beijos!

**Fabri: **Oieee, amor meu! Com certeza muitas de nós roubariam um beijo do Draco, mas minha paixão é o Blaise mesmo (agarra o moreno). Só que a Mandy não quer só um beijo dele u.u Acho que você adivinhou boa parte da coisa, a Lauren está bem, pode deixar! É o Draco que está precisando de um corretivo, não achei o cap curto, mas tudo bem! AO será atualizada logo, te amooo³³³, beijos!

**Erica W. M.:** Oieee, Erica! Eu lembro que eu fiquei muito espantada quando recebi a sua review, porque eu não esperava por ela, me deixou mais animada com a fic. Obrigada pela review, espero que você continue gostando e acompanhando a fic, e até que eu nem demorei tanto desde quando você mandou a review, obrigada de novo, beijo!

**Ciça:** Oieeeeee, Ciça lindaaaa! Você voltou \o/, que feliz! Espero que não nos abandone de novo, o nome da fic nem fui eu que escolhi, foi uma das betas que sugeriram, mas acabou caindo como uma luva na fic! Espero que você continue lendo a fic e gostando dela, obrigada pela review, beijo!

**Beijinhos, Lou Malfoy!!**


	12. Irremediável

**"Às vezes, nossos sonhos caem no solo**

**como pedaçinhos de estrelas**

**que pouco a pouco se apagam.**

**Nosso coração chora em silêncio,**

**e quando as lágrimas caem, gelam todo o corpo**

**e o coração de tanto amar se converte em gelo.**

**Para não sofrer mais, para já não chorar.**

**Mas se você se voltar ao céu,**

**se dará conta que existem milhões de estrelas**

**e cada uma é um sonho por cumprir.**

**E a força do seu interior,**

**derreterá o gelo do seu coração.**

**Apenas nunca deixe de crer,**

**porque o amor e seus sonhos**

**são a única porta para a eternidade."**

**(Dulce María)**

******

* * *

********Capítulo XII – Irremediável**

Sentiu os primeiros raios de sol incomodarem o seu rosto, remexeu-se na cama tentando detê-los, o que foi em vão. Abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou para a cama de casal e a viu vazia. Sentiu a cabeça latejar e observou o quarto percebendo que não era o seu. Forçou a mente tentando recordar do que acontecera, lembrou-se de alguns _flash's_, briga com Gina, bar, encontro com Mandy, bebida, troca de olhares, e não se lembrava de mais nada. Apenas sabia que agora estava numa cama que não era sua, com roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, com alguém que não era a sua esposa, e para piorar tudo**,** era uma cliente.

Mas em que encrenca ele se metera, maldito Whisky de Fogo! Levantou da cama esquecendo da ressaca, precisava ir embora o mais rápido que conseguisse. Vestiu-se, pegou sua carteira, sua varinha e dirigiu-se para a porta, girou a chave**,** quando ouviu Mandy o chamando:

- Draco! Você ia embora sem se despedir?

- Ah, bem, é que acordei e não a vi – passou a mão pelos cabelos demonstrando nervosismo – e como já está tarde, eu tenho que ir.

- Ah, é verdade, a _Sra. Malfoy _e _seus filhos _devem estar a sua espera – sorriu debochadamente e se aproximou do loiro – se quiser repetir a dose, sabe onde me encontrar – sussurrou mordiscando-o na orelha e entregando um cartão onde continha o endereço do apartamento.

Um arrepio involuntário subiu pela sua espinha e não soube o que falar, apenas virou e saiu pela porta antes que cometesse alguma outra bobagem. Saiu do prédio dela e aparatou em seu carro, precisava pensar no que faria. Como fora dar essa mancada? Gina o mataria quando descobrisse, não, não poderia jogar dez anos de casamento no lixo por causa desse pequeno acidente, sabia que não faria isso de novo, arranjaria uma solução e tudo ficaria bem.

**(- D & G -)**

Abriu os olhos a contragosto, sentia-se com o corpo pesado e incrivelmente cansada, tinha passado a noite em claro pensando na briga com Draco. Ela sabia que ele não fizera propositalmente, mas toda vez que ele prometia algo para as crianças e não cumpria era ela quem tinha que suportar as suas carinhas de decepção. Por Merlin! Era tão difícil para ele por a família na frente do maldito trabalho ao menos uma vez? Era pedir muito que ele estivesse em casa para o jantar? Ou para colocar os filhos para dormir? Não era egoísmo, ela entendia o seu trabalho, no entanto ele não compreendia que tudo o que ela queria era que ele ficasse mais tempo em casa.

Já era quase hora do almoço e ele não aparecera, não sabia onde ele dormira, mas tinha certeza que tinha ido para o trabalho direto. Ele sempre fazia isso quando brigavam, ficava fora de casa à noite e no dia seguinte voltava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sempre fora assim entre eles, palavras eram desnecessárias, apenas olhares e toques bastavam. E era isso que fazia tudo ser tão perfeito. Tomara uma decisão, quando ele chegasse iriam conversar e explicar suas razões. As coisas voltariam a ser como sempre foram, tinha certeza.

**(- D & G -)**

Saiu do apartamento de Mandy ainda um pouco atormentado, sua cabeça doía horrivelmente, entrou no carro e recobrou o controle, não iria para a casa agora, só depois do trabalho. Transfigurou as suas roupas por umas limpas e decidiu parar para comer algo, talvez isso ajudasse a dor que sentia diminuir. Parou em frente ao primeiro restaurante que viu e pediu o prato do dia acompanhado de um copo de Whisky de Fogo, a comida rapidamente chegou e ele experimentou, era boa, bebeu um gole da bebida e sentiu o líquido descer arranhando a sua garganta e o fazendo lembrar quase que instantaneamente da loucura que fizera na noite anterior.

Ele sabia que estava bêbado e com raiva de Gina por sempre reclamar das suas atitudes, contudo fizera algo _extremamente _errado. Mas que merda! Estava se sentindo culpado e isso quase nunca acontecia. O que ele precisava fazer é agir normalmente como se nada tivesse ocorrido e comprar presentes para todos. Deixou uns galeões na mesa e saiu apressado aparatando no Beco Diagonal, andou por um tempo procurando o presente ideal para cada filho, e resolveu comprar também algo para Gina, escolhendo uma linda jóia, sabia que ela iria gostar. Aparatou no seu carro e foi até o escritório, ao entrar na sala sua secretária o avisou que Blaise o esperava com uma pilha de papéis em seu colo e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Sabia que o moreno o questionaria pelo atraso, logo ele que _sempre_ chagava atrasado quando era solteiro. Resolveu se adiantar e perguntou:

- Qual o problema dessa vez, Blaise?

- Onde você esteve? Por que não avisou que demoraria? Estou a manhã toda precisando das suas assinaturas nesses papéis! – reclamou atirando a pilha no amigo.

- Eu precisei comprar umas coisas para as crianças e não avisei porque achei que você conseguiria dar conta de tudo por umas horas, mas pelo visto me enganei.

- Assine logo os papéis, Malfoy, eu tenho que enviá-los para o setor financeiro.

Draco deu uma lida rápida nos pergaminhos e os assinou, Zabine, agora satisfeito, os pegou e saiu da sala. Ficou em seu escritório organizando a pilha de papéis em sua mesa por ordem de prioridade e começou a dar uma resolução para cada um deles. O que seria de Blaise sem Draco na empresa? Nada. O moreno não tinha capacidade de resolver as coisas sozinho, era melhor começar tinha muito trabalho pela frente. Esqueceu-se de seus problemas no decorrer da tarde, apenas se dando conta do horário quando o amigo adentrou em sua sala para avisar que estava indo para casa e que todos do escritório já tinham ido também.

- Eu já estou indo Blaise, pode deixar que eu mesmo fecho o escritório.

- Algum problema, Draco? Você me parece meio preocupado.

- Não é nada, apenas algumas coisas ainda não resolvidas.

- É algo com a Lauren? – preocupou-se.

- Não, ela está bem.

- Se precisar pode contar comigo.

- Obrigado, Blaise. Mas tudo vai se resolver, _eu acho _– murmurou o fim mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo que acenou e saiu do escritório.

Terminou de guardar a papelada já resolvida, pegou sua pasta e seu paletó, trancou o escritório com o feitiço de sempre e aparatou em casa. Estranhou o silêncio e chamou um elfo:

- _Yank,_ onde estão a Sra. Malfoy e os meu filhos?

- Mestre Malfoy, a Sra. Malfoy ainda não voltou do trabalho e o menino e a menina Malfoy estão no andar de cima – revelou fazendo uma exagerada reverência.

- Pode se retirar.

- Sim, meu mestre, se precisar _Yank_ ajuda – disse fazendo outra reverência e desaparecendo em seguida.

Subiu as escadas procurando os filhos em seus quartos e os encontrando no quarto de brinquedos, Lauren desenhava num pergaminho e Christopher estava brincando com seu castelo miniatura de Hogwarts, presente de Harry e Milla de Natal. Foi abraçar os filhos aproveitando para perguntar sobre o seu dia:

- O que vocês fizeram hoje?

- Ficamos em casa brincando, mamãe foi ao trabalho tem umas horas – respondeu o menino.

- Onde você esteve, papai? – indagou a ruivinha colocando as mãos na cintura olhando intrigada para ele, fazendo-o lembrar vagamente de Molly Weasley.

- Estava no trabalho, princesa – respondeu sorrindo – Eu trouxe uma coisa para vocês – tirou os presentes do bolso e desfez o feitiço de encolhimento atraindo a atenção dos filhos para os pacotes.

Entregou o pacote correspondente a cada filho que agradeceram antes de abrir para logo depois rasgar os embrulhos com vontade, observou os olhos da filha brilharem ao ver a vassoura de cabo rosa com o seu nome entalhado nela que se erguia por no máximo cinco metros com um sistema de segurança para crianças pequenas e o filho sorrir ao ver o novíssimo pomo-de-ouro que se controlava a velocidade e não sumia pelos ares e imediatamente começar a jogá-lo para o alto pegando-o em seguida testando os seus reflexos.

- Vocês gostaram?

- Eu amei! – disse Lauren indo abraçar o pai

- Eu também! Agora posso o melhor apanhador que nem o tio Harry – constatou Christopher satisfeito.

- Fico contente que tenham gostado – disse tentando ignorar o comentário que o filho fizera sobre Potter ser o melhor apanhador.

- Papai, eu posso voar na vassoura agora, por favor, por favor – pediu com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

- É melhor deixar para amanhã, já é de noite e não faz bem você pegar friagem, a sua mãe me mataria.

- Tá bom então – respondeu chorosa fazendo biquinho.

- Christopher, Lauren! – ouviram uma voz conhecida chamar no andar de baixo.

- Mamãe! – disse o loirinho agarrando o presente que ganhara do pai e correndo corredor a fora – Eu vou mostrar a ela o que eu ganhei.

- Não, eu quem vou primeiro – contestou a menina pegando a vassoura e indo atrás do irmão.

Seguiu as crianças escada a baixo olhando para sua mulher na sala de estar.

- Meus amores! – exclamou Gina abaixando-se e abraçando os filhos ao mesmo tempo dando beijo em cada um – Que saudades! Passaram bem o dia?

- Passamos sim, olha mamãe o que o papai me deu – mostrou Christopher orgulhoso do pomo que ganhara.

- Olha o que eu ganhei! – exibiu Lauren sua vassoura rosa.

- São lindos, meus amores – sorriu – agora vão lá em cima guardá-los enquanto eu converso sobre uma coisa com o pai de vocês.

As crianças subiram sem nem contestar, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Vamos para o escritório, _agora_ – declarou a bruxa.

O marido a seguiu fechando a porta logo depois.

- O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – indagou.

- O que foi que você fez? O que foi que você fez? Você está _comprando_ os nossos filhos! – declarou irada.

- Mas é claro que não!

- Está sim, está dando presentes caros para compensar a _sua ausência_! – gritou apontando o indicador no peito dele.

- Ah, você só pode estar brincando!

- Não estou mesmo! E eu quero que você pare com isso _já_!

- Você não está falando sério! – tirou o embrulho da jóia do bolso do casaco e entregou a ela – Eu comprei isso para você.

- Você o quê? – perguntou incrédula com a caixa da jóia em suas mãos.

- Eu comprei para você, vê se você gosta – pediu sorrindo.

Pensou em abrir a caixa, no entanto rapidamente desistiu ao se dar conta do que ele estava tentando fazer. Pegou a caixa e entregou pra ele que recusou, isso foi suficiente para que ela explodisse:

- Como se não bastasse você tentar comprar os nossos filhos, você quer _me_ comprar também?

- Gina, não é nada disso, eu só queria...

- Você queria o quê? Reparar a falta que você faz a essa família por causa da sua empresa maldita? Ou os momentos da vida dos seus filhos que você perdeu e que nunca poderá recuperar? Ou as malditas promessas não cumpridas?

- Não, eu só...

- E você acha que uns presentes vão reparar tudo o que você perdeu? Você acha _realmente_ que pode comprar a sua família?

- Não, Gina, você entendeu tudo errado...

- O engraçado é que quanto mais o tempo passa eu vejo que você está cada vez mais diferente do homem que eu me apaixonei e me casei – completou dando um sorriso triste.

- Gin, eu realmente não queria... – disse a segurando pelo braço.

- Eu vou me deitar, tive um dia muito cansativo hoje – disse largando a caixa da jóia na mesa e saindo do escritório. Subiu as escadas, deu um beijo de boa noite em cada um dos filhos e resolveu que, talvez, um banho seria capaz de acalmá-la.

Malfoy ficou imóvel por uns instantes tentando assimilar tudo o que acontecera em tão pouco tempo. Ele só queria agradá-la, okay, tudo bem, por mais que doesse admitir isso para si mesmo ele sabia que ela tinha alguma razão em tudo o que dissera. Mas que bosta de dragão! Ela estava certa, só agora ele via isso, e como ele _odiava_ ter que admitir o seu erro.

Ele não queria comprar os filhos e muito menos a esposa, ele só queria _compensá-los_ de alguma forma por tudo o que acontecera. Tanto pela sua ausência como por causa de Mandy. _Mandy._ Esse era o problema para tudo o que acontecera em sua vida nos últimos tempos. E como se não bastasse, ele tinha _traído_ a sua mulher. Ele sabia o que precisava fazer, precisava ir ao apartamento dela e esclarecer tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele tinha uma família que amava, e não a trocaria por uma transa. Precisava deixar isso bem claro.

Foi até o seu estoque particular de bebidas no escritório e encheu um copo com Whisky de Fogo, bebeu num gole só, sentindo sua dor de cabeça melhorar. Colocou a mão no bolso e encontrou o cartão que Mandy lhe dera mais cedo. Ficou com ele na mão pensando se ir até lá era mesmo o certo a ser feito. Sabia que a única maneira de resolver tudo era deixar bem claro que havia sido um erro tudo o que havia acontecido. Chamou o elfo e pediu para dizer a Gina que ele dormira em um dos quartos de hóspedes da Mansão, caso ela perguntasse.

Pegou as chaves do carro e dirigiu até o apartamento de Mandy. Subiu pelo elevador sendo anunciado pelo porteiro antes. Antes mesmo de tocar a campainha Mandy abrira a porta e o esperava em um robe preto de seda que deixava o seu colo a mostra.

- Então, Sr. Malfoy, a que devo a honra?

- Eu vim aqui para esclarecer umas coisas pendentes.

- Queira entrar, por favor – disse abrindo caminho para que ele entrasse.

- Não vou demorar, Srta. Medley.

- Ah, que bobagem, me chame de Mandy. Sente-se, aceita uma bebida?

- Não, obrigado. Vou direto ao ponto, o que aconteceu ontem entre a gente foi apenas um desvio de caráter da minha parte que não ocorrerá novamente – revelou se sentando no sofá.

- E você veio aqui apenas para me dizer isso?

- Sim, eu queria deixar tudo esclarecido para que não houvesse dúvidas e que isso não atrapalhasse os nossos negócios.

- Compreendo, e você deixou a sua família às onze da noite apenas para vir aqui me dizer isso sendo que poderia ter esperado até amanhã? Poupe-me, está na cara que aconteceu algo.

- Não houve nada.

- Brigou com a perfeita Sra. Malfoy _de novo_?

- Isso não é da sua conta – respondeu áspero.

- Vamos, relaxe, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, afinal já temos o nosso _segredinho_ – sussurrou em sua orelha, começando a fazer massagem em seus ombros.

- Prometa que você não vai dizer a ninguém! – ameaçou.

- Ah, mas é claro que não, agora fique calmo, e me conte o que houve – disse sentando ao lado do loiro no sofá.

Malfoy convenceu-se e fez um breve relato sobre o que havia acontecido. Mandy estava prestando atenção em tudo o que dissera, ao menos assim parecia. A morena levantou-se para pegar uma bebida para ambos enquanto falava compreensiva:

- Ah, sabe, eu entendo o que você fez e você tem toda razão. Ela ao menos deveria ter aberto o presente, foi muita falta de consideração da parte dela.

- Você acha mesmo? – era bom saber que alguém achava que ele tinha feito algo certo.

- Com certeza, afinal você só quis agradar – lhe sorriu entregando o copo de bebida e bebendo o conteúdo do que trouxera para si – que mal pode haver nisso, não é mesmo.

- Era exatamente isso o que eu estava me perguntando – era confortante acreditar no que ela dizia, tornava as coisas tão mais fáceis.

- E sabe mais o que eu acho, em minha opinião ela está jogando os seus filhos contra você – revelou sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá e deslizando a mão levemente sobre a sua coxa esquerda.

- E por que você acha isso? – perguntou intrigado bebendo um gole da bebida e colocando o copo na mesa ao lado.

- Veja bem, se eles estivessem ressentidos por algo que você tenha feito, eles viriam falar com você, mas isso não aconteceu, é _apenas_ o que ela diz, não significa que seja verdade. A meu ver ela está apenas querendo chamar a sua atenção – explicou passando as unhas sobre o tecido da calça preta.

Pensou no que Mandy havia dito, tinha algum sentido. Os filhos nunca pareceram estar tristes com ele, muito pelo contrário, sempre se mostravam muito alegres em sua presença. Nunca tivera nenhuma queixa deles sobre o seu trabalho ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso. Era _sempre_ Gina reclamando. Gina criticando. Gina cobrando. Gina pressionando. Era _sempre_ ela dizendo que nada estava bem. Que o que ele fazia era errado. Talvez não fosse _ele_ o errado, e sim _ela_.

- Acho que você pode ter certa razão – admitiu.

- Fico feliz que pense assim, estou aqui para ajudar – sussurrou em sua orelha lhe causando um arrepio – no que _precisar_.

- Obrigado, eu vejo tudo com muito mais clareza agora.

- Estou à disposição, _sempre_ que quiser – lhe sorriu sedutoramente.

Era realmente fácil ter uma conversa com ela, tão diferente da esposa que só via o lado negativo em tudo o que fazia. Já Mandy estava ali o apoiando verdadeiramente, dizendo que ele merecia crédito pelo que estava fazendo. E diferentemente da noite anterior em que culpara a bebida pelos seus atos, naquela noite Mandy era _tudo_ o que ele precisava. Estava _atraído_ pela morena, e não poderia _negar isso_. Ele realmente _queria_ ir para a cama com ela.

Mandy, parecendo adivinhar os seus pensamentos, se aproximou ainda mais dele e beijou avidamente. O loiro percorreu com as mãos pelas suas costas subindo pelos ombros descendo o robe pelos braços, o deixando no chão da sala. Mandy começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa arranhando seu abdômen sem interromper o beijo. Malfoy foi sendo guiado por ela para o quarto deixando a sua camisa pelo chão no meio do caminho.

A morena fora tão gentil consigo ao ouvir todas as suas dúvidas e anseios, e ele estava grato por ela ter esclarecido as confusões da sua mente. Agora as coisas estavam tão mais claras e ele sabia exatamente o que deveria ser feito. Mandy o entendia como Gina não estava mais sendo capaz. E ele precisava de alguém que o apoiasse e não que discutisse com ele sempre. Era como se alguma força maior o estivesse impulsionando a fazer aquilo e ele acreditava que a coisa certa a ser feita era atendê-la. Tinha certeza disso.

**-- Fim do Décimo Segundo Capítulo --**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_**N/B:**__ Mana... essa Mandy Medley me assusta! Ela consegue tudo, caramba!! Até o Draco ela consegue, e God, nós bem sabemos o quão difícil isso é! Manipulou ele direitinho!_

_E estou com pena da Gina porque eu entendo como ela se sente. A parte interessante é que agora podemos ver o depois do __"felizes para sempre", enquanto um monte de D/G's terminam com um casamento feliz e miniaturas Dracogínicas e Ginodráquicas, você nos mostra que ainda há muita complicação na vida desse casal!_

_E eu não vou falar essa parte óbvia do quão bem você está escrevendo!_

_Pessoas, uma escritora tão dedicada merece MILHÕES DE REVIEWS, não acham?? Então sejam bonzinhos e digam logo para ela todas as palavras de admiração que está ai na ponta dos seus dedinhos ansiosos!_

_Beijinhos, sua super satisfeita e orgulhosa beta, __**Ly.**_

**N/A: **Leitores amáveis, como têm passado? Finalmente consegui atualizar AD, o cap 13 já está sendo escrito então nem deve demorar muito :D O que vocês acharam desse cap? Quem está com vontade de esganar o Draco levante a mão o/ Obrigada a quem continua acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews, a opinião de vocês é muito importante :D E se você quiser xingar a Mandy sinta-se a vontade :D Aninha, muito obrigada pela ajuda, sem você esse cap não teria saído. Rafa, sinto falta das suas betagens e fics. Até o próximo cap.

**Agradecimentos:**

**barbara granger:** Eu também odiei o último livro u.u' Agora que você sabe o que houve pode bater no Draco ou esganar a Mandy, ela bem que merece u.u Desculpe a demora, mas realmente não deu para atualizar antes e acabou que eu atualizei AO antes de AD, mas o próximo cap de AD já está na metade, então nem deve demorar muito :D Obrigada pela sua rvw, eu as adoro, ainda mais quando são grandes :D Não passei no vest, mas minha facul começa no meio do ano \o/ Beijos.

**NelianeMalfoy: **Sim, o Draco a traiu, mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer então aguarde e leia :D Se ela sumisse com os filhos realmente ele ia se sentir culpado, quem sabe, não é? :D Espero que goste desse cap, desculpe a demora para atualizar, e obrigada pela rvw. Beijos.

**Stra. Malfoy: **É, finalmente nos vimos :D, e sim ainda vai rolar muita coisa na fic, e a Mandy é mesmo vulgar u.u' Espero que você goste desse cap, obrigada pela rvw, e se quiser que eu bete fic sua, é só me mandar, beijos.

**Elfen Malfoy**: Não desisti da fic e isso nem vai acontecer, por mais que demore. Desculpe a demora desse cap, mas espero que tenha gostado e pode xingar a Mandy a vontade :D o Draco é meio lesadinho mesmo u.u' Obrigada pela rvw, beijos.

**Rafinha M. Potter**: Mamys, tadinha da Dul, vc não gosta mesmo dela u.u' Tá bom, o crédito para o nome da fic é total seu, eu admito :D E você me abandonou como beta, mas eu entendo que sua facul leva mil horas de você, to com saudades ;/ Mas seu niver tá chegando, ai a gente se vê :D E a Srta. tem que escrever sua fics ¬¬ Deixa de arrumar desculpas e vai escrever ¬¬ obrigada pela rvw, te amo. Beijos.

**Erica W. M.:** É porque você mandou uma rvw depois de eu ter postado o cap tinha muito tempo, ai não esperava sabe :D Obrigada pela rvw, espero que tenha gostado desse cap, ah eu AMO RBD demais³, é o meu outro vício, vc tbm gosta? Beijos.

**Bel Malfoy:** Eu não posso entregar os segredos da fic, né? :D Desculpe a demora para atualização, espero que tenha gostado desse cap, obrigada pela rvw. Beijos.

**Dani Sly: **o Draco está começando a dar mancadas, como você pode ver :D Gostou das verdades que ela disse pra ele nesse cap? Então, comece a socar seu pc pq como vc viu ele dormiu com ela u.u' E pode xingar a Mandy a vontade ou esganar o Draco :D E não tenha um ataque de nervos, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, acredite. Agora sou advogada, né amiga :D sgfysgfgsyfgysgfygsyfgsy Obrigada pela rvw, espero que você goste desse cap. Beijos.

**Fabri: **O Draco é muito mau u.u' E sim, aconteceu o que você não queria que acontecesse, culpe o Draco, foi ele quem fez tudo u.u Eu também amo unicórnios Agora ela ganhou uma vassoura rosa, linda né? :D Obrigada pela rvw, te amo. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, beijos.

**Dark-Bride:** Você nem pode reclamar, afinal atualizei logo :D Esse Draco realmente merece uma porradas, pode bater a vontade nele e na Mandy u.u' Obrigada pela rvw, espero que goste desse cap :D Beijos.

**Beijos, Lou Malfoy.**


	13. Decisões

_"Eu trago-te nas mãos o esquecimento_

_Das horas más que tens vivido, Amor!_

_E para as tuas chagas o unguento_

_Com que sarei a minha própria dor._

_Os meus gestos são ondas de Sorrento..._

_Trago no nome as letras duma flor..._

_Foi dos meus olhos garços que um pintor_

_Tirou a luz para pintar o vento...._

_Dou-te o que tenho: o astro que dormita,_

_O manto dos crepúsculos da tarde,_

_O sol que é de oiro, a onda que palpita._

_Dou-te, comigo, o mundo que Deus fez!_

_- Eu sou Aquela de quem tens saudades,_

_A princesa do conto : "Era uma vez..." "  
_

_**(**__******Conto de Fadas**** -** __**Florbela Espanca)**_

* * *

**Capítulo XIII – Decisões**

Acordou pouco depois de o dia amanhecer, ficou deitado sem se mover apenas lembrando de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior e em como aquilo mudaria a sua vida ali em diante. Não se arrependera do que havia ocorrido, quisera aquilo. Estava apenas levemente preocupado em ocultar sua breve escapada de modo que ninguém o descobrisse.

Olhou para a morena que ainda dormia ao seu lado, ela era bonita. Tinha um belo corpo tal como era o de Gina, um rosto bonito e sem marcas, tudo mais que agradaria um homem. Sempre tivera mulheres lindas e com Mandy não seria diferente, embora a jovem não conseguisse despertar sensações como uma certa ruiva despertava... Não pensaria mais nisso, a morena era tudo que precisava. Sedutora, provocante, _quente_. Livre de problemas, no momento a mulher ideal. Sorriu. Deslizou a mão pela curva de sua cintura e apertou delicadamente sentido-a despertar.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou a morena dando um selinho nele.

- Bom dia! Dormiu bem? – perguntou, já ciente do que ouviria como resposta.

- Muito, uma das melhores noites que já tive – sorriu feliz.

- Fico feliz de ouvir isso – sorriu de lado, orgulhoso de seu desempenho.

- Então não está arrependido?

- Não, eu quis tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente – explicou apertando a cintura dela de novo.

A morena sorriu. E o beijou profundamente arranhando-o levemente na nuca.

- Eu preciso ir, tenho que ir trabalhar – interrompeu o beijo e explicou.

- E a gente vai se ver de novo? – perguntou um tanto aflita.

- Quem sabe, não é?

- Que tal amanhã à tarde aqui no meu apartamento?

Draco deu um sorrisinho típico de canto de boca, não a respondendo.

Levantou-se da cama e se vestiu, pegou suas coisas e logo deixou a casa. Precisava ir para a casa e fingir que dormira lá, ele não podia dar bandeira, Gina não era nenhuma idiota. E se ele queria manter o segredo sobre aquele encontro, tinha que ser cuidadoso demais e não podia deixá-la perceber que dormira fora de casa. Entrou no seu carro e dirigiu até a Mansão, entrou sem fazer barulho e foi para o quarto de hóspedes onde ele dissera para o elfo que estava dormindo e deitou-se ali como se estivesse dormindo, era cedo ainda para as crianças ou Gina estarem acordadas. Resolveu dormir mais um pouco.

**(- D & G -)**

Não conseguira ter uma noite muito boa de sono, ficou remoendo a briga com Draco durante um bom tempo até que caiu no sono. Acordou algumas horas depois e não conseguiu segurar a vontade de chorar. Chorou como não chorava desde que soubera que sua menininha estava doente e depois quando ela teve o ataque e achou que a perderia. Mas era diferente, era diferente o sentimento que estava dentro do seu peito e a única maneira de extravasar era chorando. Chorou até que não tinha mais lágrimas, estava se sentindo tão impotente ao ver que rumo o seu casamento estava tomando. Ela sabia que às vezes falava as coisas sem pensar e que era muito esquentada, embora soubesse que ela só estava tentando fazer o certo, só que Draco não colaborava.

Levantou e resolveu tomar um banho para relaxar. Trocou de roupa e pegou o livro que estava lendo aquele mês e desceu para a sala. Resolveu ir para o escritório ler, era mais tranqüilo. Ainda estava cedo para acordar seus filhos ou ir tomar café. Sentou-se numa das confortáveis poltronas ali e ficou lendo durante uns bons minutos, até que olhou para a mesa e vislumbrou a caixa da jóia da noite anterior. Ficou tentada a abri-la e ver o que tinha ali. Era uma caixa grande, própria para um colar, de veludo azul marinho. Voltou a ler o livro, observando de tempos em tempos a caixa. Deu-se por vencida e foi até a caixa ver o que ele tinha comprado.

Era um lindo cordão de ouro branco cravejado com diamantes formando o símbolo do infinito. Ficou espantada com tamanha beleza, ele tinha tanto bom gosto. Pegou o cordão e colocou no pescoço, ficara belíssimo. Pensou em usá-lo, mas ai se lembrou de como Draco havia sido estúpido e resolveu tirá-lo, quando o colocava de volta na caixa viu suas iniciais na parte de trás e respirou fundo antes de fechar a caixa e deixar onde estava. Não mostraria fraqueza. Pegou o seu livro de volta e recomeçou a sua leitura.

Ficou lendo por mais algum tempo até que sentiu sua barriga roncar e deixou o livro ali na biblioteca e subiu para acordar as crianças.

Entrou no quarto de Lauren, sentou em sua cama e a chamou para que acordasse. A menina logo despertou dando beijos na face da mãe logo depois se dirigindo para o banheiro, disse que iria acordar Christopher enquanto isso. Foi até o quarto do filho e já o viu de pé e arrumado para tomar café, deu um beijo nele de bom dia e seguiram juntos para o quarto da ruivinha que já estava saindo. Os três desceram para tomar café e Gina chamou um elfo perguntando se Draco os acompanharia e ele disse que o Mestre Malfoy já saíra para trabalhar.

Começaram a tomar café com a calma rotineira, mas Christopher parecia incomodado com uma certa ausência.

- Mãe, cadê o papai?

- O papai já foi para o trabalho.

- Ele nunca toma café com a gente – comentou o loirinho aborrecido remexendo os ovos com bacon no prato.

- Ele não pôde, mas ele vem para o jantar – prometeu.

- Mesmo? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Mesmo – assegurou sorrindo.

Só esperava que Draco realmente viesse para jantar, mas ele viria, nem que ela tivesse que ir buscá-lo pelos cabelos.

**( - D & G - )**

Malfoy acordou algum tempo depois e ordenou que os elfos trouxessem o café no quarto. Resolveu que o melhor era sair antes dos filhos acordarem, ai iria cedo para o escritório e poderia voltar para jantar com eles, coisa que não fazia tinha um bom tempo, por alguns instantes lembrou-se das acusações de Gina, mas preferiu não pensar nisso. Tomou banho e saiu algum tempo depois, aparatou diretamente no escritório.

Ficou lá fazendo o de sempre, Blaise vinha de vez em quando pedir que ele assinasse algo. Quando deu hora do almoço Gina apareceu na lareira para conversar com ele.

- Draco, estou interrompendo?

- Não, pode falar.

- Eu e as crianças gostaríamos que você viesse jantar conosco hoje e eu _não_ quero saber de desculpas.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, ruiva, eu já estava planejando ir jantar com vocês. As dezenove e trinta eu estarei em casa.

- Ótimo então, até mais tarde – despediu-se encerrando a conversa.

Ela não parecia estar tão irritada consigo, o que era uma grande melhora. Voltou ao trabalho e conseguiu terminar tudo que estava pendente até as dezenove horas, pegou a sua pasta, fechou o escritório e aparatou em casa antes do horário previsto. Foi até a biblioteca e encontro o livro que a ruiva estava lendo junto com o cordão que dera a ela, pegou-os e os levou para o quarto deixando na mesa de cabeceira. Desceu e procurou os filhos e a esposa, os três estavam na sala de vídeo vendo a televisão trouxa.

Entrou sem fazer barulho como se quisesse registrar aquela cena e se sentou no sofá beijando a bochecha rosada de Lauren que o abraçou em seguida. Foi até o filho e o beijou e depois a esposa dando um selinho nela, não sabia se ela estaria disposta a aceitar outra demonstração de carinho da parte dele. Preferiu não arriscar. Terminaram de assistir o desenho exatamente quando o elfo veio anunciando que o jantar estava à mesa.

- Papai, tô tão feliz que veio jantar com a gente – exclamou a ruivinha sorridente de mãos dadas com o pai.

- Eu também, princesa.

Sentaram-se a mesa e jantaram calmamente, Christopher comia contente enquanto contava as últimas novidade sobre os seus treinos de quadribol e Lauren sobre os seus desenhos. Gina não falou nada durante o jantar, no entanto estava contente que Draco finalmente cumprira uma promessa e que os filhos estavam matando a saudades dele, embora ainda não o tenha perdoado por tudo o que fizera.

Terminaram o jantar e Malfoy fez questão de colocar os filhos na cama, a ruiva foi tomar um banho e quando terminou Draco já estava dormindo serenamente com o cabelo caindo no rosto. Ficou observando-o dormir, e lembrou-se de como parecia um anjo e o quanto gostava de vê-lo daquele modo deste os tempos de namoro. Quase que sem perceber foi até ele e tirou delicadamente o cabelo do rosto dele e beijou sua face dizendo "eu te amo" e deitou-se para dormir logo depois.

Draco acordou cedo, foi trabalhar, ficou no escritório agendando compromissos e marcando reuniões, trabalhou até meio dia e sentiu fome e então se lembrou de ligar para uma pessoa e combinaram um almoço. Saiu do escritório e foi ao seu restaurante chinês favorito encomendando dois pratos do dia. Entrou no seu carro e dirigiu até o local combinado.

Pegou o elevador e parou em frente a porta desejada com o almoço numa sacola, tocou a campainha sendo recebido pela bela morena, que usava uma blusa justa preta com um decote bem exuberante combinando com uma saia pouco acima do joelho. Mostrou a sacola do almoço como passe de entrada para o apartamento, colocou em cima da mesa e Mandy comentou:

- Eu sabia que você voltaria. - sorriu convencidamente.

O loiro não respondeu.

- Aconteceu algo?

- É, aconteceu – disse sério, deu dois passos para frente e agarrou a morena pela cintura dando um longo e ardente beijo.

Mandy arranhou a nuca de Malfoy o trazendo para mais perto sem interromper o beijo. Ele precipitou uma das mãos por de baixo da blusa dela apertando todo e qualquer pedaço de pele que encontrava. A morena gemeu, e ele aproveitou para arrancar a blusa dela fora. Ela passou a morder o pescoço dele deixando marcas visíveis, começou a arranhar suas costas por cima da camisa. Draco levou uma das mãos até o traseiro dela e apertou, desceu com a outra mão até a saia e a levantou aproveitando para apertar a coxa. Logo depois, subiu uma das mãos e apertou o seio por cima do _soutien_, lhe provocando mais suspiros.

Medley levou as mãos ao _soutien_ e o tirou sorrindo convidativa para o loiro, se aproximou dele novamente e tirou a camisa que ele vestia jogando no chão. Encostou o seu corpo no dele e levou a sua mão até o membro já visível por cima da calça e apertou, ouvindo-o gemer. Desabotoou a calça precipitando a mão por dentro da cueca segurando o seu troféu. Apertou novamente, começou um movimento para cima e para baixo enquanto ouvia-o soltar mais um gemido e começar a apertar os seus seios com as duas mãos.

Desceu a cueca que ele usava tendo total acesso ao seu membro, passou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos. Ele desceu a boca até os seios dela chupando um a um e ouviu-a arfar. A morena apertou o seu membro rígido e ele percebeu que já estava no limite. A levantou pelas pernas levando-a consigo para a cama.

Aquela cena se repetiu ao longo de alguns meses, por mais que Draco nunca planejasse. Em seus horários vagos, quando se via entediado no escritório, lembrava-se da satisfação simples e acessível da cama de Mandy, e este acabava por ser o seu destino no fim do dia.

**( - D & G - )**

**_Quatro meses depois:_**

Ally estava no banho quando sentiu uma tontura que a forçou a se apoiar na parede. Respirou fundo perguntando-se o que estava havendo consigo, o que poderia estar provocando aquela sensação estranha e turvando a sua visão. Seria melhor chamar o Blaise? Decidiu por não fazê-lo, não queria sobressaltá-lo e, além disso, ela tinha certeza de que ia passar, fosse o que fosse. Demorou uns minutos até se sentir melhor, terminou seu banho e enfim trocou de roupa para ir ao trabalho.

Arrumou-se e quando estava para sair o marido veio ao seu encontro com um prato com panquecas com mel e suco, e perguntando:

- Não vai comer nada, amor?

- Não, estou sem fome e atrasada.

- Você não pode ficar sem comer – argumentou.

- Eu como qualquer coisa pelo caminho, eu prometo. Preciso mesmo ir. – disse dando um selinho nele e saindo pela porta da mansão.

Entrou no seu carro e girou a chave quando viu tudo turvo de novo, respirou fundo, algo não estava nada bem, precisava ir ao médico urgentemente. Ligou para sua secretária e pediu que ela agendasse uma consulta com o seu médico o mais rápido possível, conseguiu uma vaga para o fim da outra semana. Resolveu chamar Gina e Milla para irem consigo, não valia a pena preocupar o seu marido a toa. Ligou para Milla pedindo por companhia, a morena confirmou presença na mesma hora. Ligou para Gina e fez o convite, a ruiva disse que não poderia ir, pois era o mesmo dia da consulta rotineira de Lauren e ela tinha que levá-la.

Agora era só esperar até lá, não poderia ser nada demais, ou poderia?

**( - D & G - )**

Blaise estava se preocupando com a esposa nos últimos tempos, ela estava mais pálida e não parecia se alimentar direito. Terminou de comer as suas panquecas e se arrumou para ir à empresa. Chegou lá pouco tempo depois encontrando Draco em seu escritório. Estranhou. Ultimamente ele vinha chegando cedo demais. Isso para não mencionar que ele sempre saía tarde e às vezes sumia pelas tardes. Isso estava_ muito_ estranho. Sem dúvidas alguma coisa estava acontecendo e era algo muito sério. Precisava descobrir.

Passou a manhã inteira pensando em como faria aquilo, já que teria que seguir o amigo se necessário. Pediu que sua secretária avisasse quando Malfoy estivesse de saída e assim ela o fez. Ele esperou que o loiro saísse e o seguiu. Viu-o entrando no carro e ele pegou um táxi e mandou que o seguisse, acompanhou o amigo entrar na garagem de um luxuoso apartamento, anotou o endereço. Ficou por mais de uma hora ali quando viu que já estava escurecendo, o que quer que o amigo fosse fazer ali iria demorar mais. Voltou para a empresa, pagou o táxi e pegou o seu carro indo para a casa.

Draco estava aprontando, tinha certeza disso. Precisava descobrir mais. Na manhã seguinte ligou para um detetive bruxo particular para que verificasse quem morava naquele apartamento e com quem ele estava se encontrando. Quase no fim da semana o detetive voltou com algumas informações interessantes. O detetive contou a ele que Malfoy estava se encontrando uma mulher de nome Mandy Medley e que eles estavam se encontrando com alguma freqüência, não era preciso ser detetive para adivinhar o que estava havendo.

Draco estava _muito_ encrencado.

Pagou o detetive que era de confiança e manteria as informações em sigilo, decidiu que precisava conversar com o amigo. Entrou na sala dele sem fazer questão de bater.

- Draco, precisamos conversar. – disse sério.

- Blaise, se você fez alguma besteira é só me dizer que eu...

- Não tem nada haver comigo e sim com você – disse cortando-o e aproximando-se da mesa em que o amigo estava.

- Se é assim, fale o que deseja.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo com a Gina.

- Do que você está falando?

- Não adianta negar, Draco. Eu vi vocês dois juntos – era melhor do que dizer que o tinha espionado.

- Eu continuo sem saber do que você está falando – contudo sua expressão denotava uma leve preocupação.

- Eu estou falando de você, meu caro amigo, estar traindo a sua mulher, a mãe dos seus filhos, com uma cliente da empresa, _a Mandy Medley_ – disse sussurrando a última parte.

- Você não sabe o que diz, deve ter tomado algo muito forte de manhã, eu achei que depois do seu casamento você tivesse parado com isso.

- Deixe de ser hipócrita – gritou Blaise batendo com o punho na cara mesa de madeira onde o amigo estava sentado – Eu vim aqui com a melhor das intenções, vim aqui para tentar te ajudar a perceber o que você está fazendo com a sua vida e com as pessoas que deveriam importar para você, mas se você prefere continuar se enganando desse jeito, ÓTIMO, está fazendo tudo muito bem – disse descontrolado, saindo escritório afora e batendo a porta com violência.

Entrou no seu escritório e deitou no sofá que tinha ali, precisava se acalmar antes que voltasse lá e esmurrasse o amigo até vê-lo admitindo a culpa. Ficou algum tempo pensando no que ele poderia fazer, não podia deixar o amigo se afundar daquele jeito e ficar apenas assistindo. Se Draco não o ouvia, deveria ter alguém que ele ouvisse. Ficou pensando por um tempo até que achou a solução perfeita. Conectou a Rede Flú e marcou um encontro para o dia seguinte, esperando que tudo desse certo.

**( - D & G - )**

Após Blaise sair de seu escritório, Draco não pôde deixar de pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, coisas que ele não tinha planejado e simplesmente vinham acontecendo. Não que ele pensasse muito sobre o que fazia. Mandy o satisfazia enquanto Gina estava tão distante de si. Ele sabia que o amigo tinha ido lá com a melhor das intenções, mas ele não achava que estava fazendo algo errado. Ele não tinha culpa, afinal, a esposa não fazia nada para se aproximar.

Ao menos estava certo de que não tinha nenhum vinculo com a Mandy a não ser apreciar o prazer físico que ela lhe proporcionava.

**( - D & G - )**

Blaise chegou ao local marcado na hora certa, tocou a campainha e foi recebido por um elfo doméstico. Entrou e ficou esperando na sala. Narcissa Malfoy apareceu imponente pelas escadas, ele levantou para acompanhá-la até a sala onde poderiam ter uma conversa em particular.

- Como está, Sra. Malfoy?

- Eu vou bem, Blaise e você?

- Estou bem. Obrigado por ter aceitado me encontrar em cima da hora – comentou fechando a porta da sala e sentando-se em frente à loira.

- Sem problemas, afinal você disse que envolvia meu filho e que era urgente – disse pegando uma xícara de chá e oferecendo ao moreno e em seguida bebericando a sua.

- Sem dúvidas. Eu não sei exatamente como começar a te contar isso.

- Apenas fale. Não deve ser tão difícil – incentivou.

- Eu andei percebendo que Draco estava agindo muito estranhamente no trabalho, chegava cedo, sumia algumas tardes e ia embora muito cedo. Eu achei que estava acontecendo algo e numa tarde eu o segui e o vi entrando num apartamento. Então contratei um detetive bruxo para investigá-lo e descobri que ele está traindo a Gina com uma cliente do escritório de nome Mandy Medley. Eu trouxe as provas que o detetive me arrumou – disse mostrando as anotações e fotos.

Narcissa tinha parado de beber o chá e colocou a taça na bandeja, pegou as provas e viu uma a uma, ficando perplexa, ao ver o seu filho, o seu lindo filhinho que ela criara com tanto amor e carinho fazendo aquilo com a sua nora. O que em nome de Merlin passava na cabeça daquele desmiolado? Ah, ele iria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, com certeza.

- Blaise, você conversou com ele?

- Eu tentei, mas ele simplesmente me ignorou como se nem soubesse sobre o que eu estava falando. Então, decidi que já que ele não me ouviu quem sabe a senhora não o traga a razão.

- Muito nobre de sua parte, rapaz. Eu realmente agradeço por você gostar tanto do meu filho, e eu sei o quão teimoso ele pode ser e como ele odeia admitir que esteja errado, contudo eu vou conversar com ele, o mais breve possível.

- Agradeço pela sua colaboração, Sra. Malfoy e gostaria de pedir que não falasse nada com o Draco sobre o detetive e nem com a Gina, ela não merece ter essa desilusão. Eu vou indo – disse se levantando e indo cumprimentar a loira.

- Pode deixar, Blaise. Eu serei discreta. Obrigada pela visita – disse a Malfoy chamando um elfo para acompanhá-lo até a porta.

Definitivamente o que Zabine lhe contara não tinha chegado perto do que supusera que ouviria dele. A atitude de Draco a deixara chocada, jamais esperaria aquilo do seu filho, e sua conversa com ele seria longa o bastante para que percebesse o que estava fazendo com a própria família.

Será que a sua nora desconfiava de algo? Porque se ele estava dormindo com outra pessoa, ela certamente estava sentindo falta de algo. Esperava que ainda desse tempo de evitar catástrofes.

**( - D & G - )**

Aparatou na sede das empresas Malfoy, todos a conheciam por ali, chegou ao escritório do filho e foi anunciada por sua secretária, entrou logo depois indo cumprimentar o filho.

- Mamãe, que surpresa agradável, está tudo bem? A que devo a honra?

- Está tudo perfeito, eu vim conversar sobre você e a Gina – explicou sentando-se.

- É algo grave? – perguntou levemente preocupado sentando ao lado dela.

- É sim, o Blaise me procurou há alguns dias e me relatou alguns fatos interessantes.

- Aquele fofoqueiro, filho da mãe, o que quer que ele tenha lhe dito eu asseguro que é mentira – disse rápido explicando-se.

- Draco, você vai ficar quieto e me ouvir. – pegou o rosto do filho com as duas mãos – Eu estou vendo nos seus olhos que o que ele me disse é verdade, ele só estava preocupado com você e decidiu que o melhor a se fazer era me procurar, e sabe ele tinha razão. Eu só gostaria de entender o porquê de você estar fazendo isso com a Gina e as crianças.

- Mãe, eu não posso conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa com você – disse constrangido.

- Claro que pode, não há problema em falar de sexo com a sua mãe, até parece que eu nunca fiz isso com o seu pai, como acha que você nasceu?!

- Tudo bem, mãe. - Draco suspirou - Não foi algo que eu tenha planejado, as coisas em casa com Gina não vão nada bem, a gente briga quase sempre e acabou que eu passei a noite com a Mandy uma vez – disse.

- Draco, você acha que eu nasci ontem? Eu quero saber a história toda – ordenou lançando um olhar severo ao filho.

O loiro soltou um longo suspiro antes de prosseguir.

- Ela me fazia sentir melhor, e era tão simples dormir com ela e fingir que tudo estava bem em casa que se tornou constante. Eu e Gina acabamos nos afastando e nenhum dos dois fez algo para que as coisas voltassem a ser como agora, e eu me habituei a ter a Mandy.

Narcissa fez uma cara indecifrável e logo depois disse:

- Você acha certo fazer isso com a sua família? Esse é o tipo de exemplo que você quer dar para os seus filhos? Vale a pena magoar todas as pessoas que você ama por uma aventura?

- Mas mãe, a Gina não...

- E porque você não tomou a atitude de melhorar as coisas ao invés de ficar esperando que ela a fizesse? Sabe Draco, você me decepcionou. Eu esperava muito mais de você, e principalmente, que você tivesse crescido, no entanto acho que me enganei – disse lançando-o um olhar cortante e se levantou.

- Mãe, não é isso que...

- Eu só quero que você pense no que está fazendo e se realmente vale a pena. Agora eu vou indo, já deu a minha hora, até logo meu filho – despediu-se dando um beijo em sua testa e saindo logo em seguida deixando um Malfoy muito pensativo para trás.

De todas as coisas que sua mãe poderia ter lhe dito, ela como sempre soubera escolher a pior. Saber que a decepcionara fez com que caísse em si e visse tudo o que estava fazendo. A sua mãe deveria ter alguma razão em tudo o que falara. E o que era aquele sentimento apertando-o no peito agora, culpa? Não sabia como lidar com aquilo ou o que fazer de agora em diante. Estava na hora de priorizar o que era mais importante para si. Como fora deixar aquilo acontecer? O que houve com ele? O que afinal ele queria? Gina ou Mandy? Precisava decidir o mais rápido possível, antes que enlouquecesse.

Antes era tão certo o que sentia por Gina, nunca havia sentido por mulher nenhuma, o que sentia por ela. E de repente tudo havia mudado, não existia mais aquele sentimento. Ou existia? A única coisa que tinha certeza era que apenas ao lado de Mandy se sentia vivo, era como se todos os seus problemas se esvaíssem. Não havia responsabilidades, obrigações... Era só prazer. Não um prazer puro, ou plenitude, mas algo simples e fácil, de um jeito bem sonserino. Não imaginaria que seu caso com a morena fosse pra frente, mas quando deu por si estava envolvido. Ainda que não houvesse sentimento, ele gostava de sua companhia. Só esperava não tomar a decisão errada.

**( - D & G - )**

Tomara a sua decisão, agora não tinha mais volta. Saiu do escritório, parou numa floricultura e comprou um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Dirigiu até a mansão e entrou com as flores encontrando Gina com Lauren na sala lendo um livro. A ruivinha pulou do colo da mãe para abraçar o pai dando um beijo molhado nele e perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando se referindo as rosas:

- São para mim, papai?

- Essa daqui é – disse tirando uma rosa do buquê e dando para a filha que abriu um enorme sorriso e deu outro beijo nele.

Malfoy andou até a mulher que apenas levantara os olhos do livro para olhar a cena e entregou o buquê a ela dizendo:

- Essas são para a minha linda esposa.

A ruiva fez uma cara estranha para logo depois abrir um sorriso, fechar o livro e pegar o buquê.

- Obrigada.

- Não faço mais do que a minha obrigação – sorriu.

Lauren foi até eles e perguntou:

- Mamãe, papai, eu posso por as flores na água? Deixa? Deixa?

- Claro, meu amor! – disse a mãe entregando o buquê a pequena – Mas peça para Yank te ajudar.

A menina nem respondeu e saiu com o buquê na mão em direção a cozinha.

Draco se aproximou de Gina e fez carinho em seu rosto para em seguida roubar-lhe os lábios em um longo beijo. Ele aprofundou o beijo não deixando por um minuto de fazer carinho no seu rosto enquanto ela o apertava na nuca demonstrando o quanto sentira falta daquilo. Ficaram ali por uns minutos apenas desfrutando daquela maravilhosa sensação. O loiro interrompeu o beijo e colou a sua testa na dela ainda fazendo carinho em seu rosto e disse:

- Não quero mais brigar, okay? Desculpe-me por ter sido tão cabeça-dura.

Ela apenas concordou incapaz de dizer algo e se aninhou em seu peito enquanto ele afagava os seus cabelos. Ficam ali por um longo tempo apenas sentindo a presença um do outro quando ele perguntou:

- Onde tá o Chris?

- Tá no Ron e na Mione, ele foi lá brincar com os primos – explicou – Sexta é a consulta da Lauren, você vai comigo?

- Ah, é verdade. Tinha me esquecido. Desculpe amor, mas nem vai dar, tenho uma reunião que não posso adiar. Eu vou à próxima, prometo.

- Tudo bem então - sorriu - A Lauren tá demorando na cozinha.

- Você quer que eu vá chamá-la? – sugeriu.

- Não, fica aqui comigo – disse afundando o rosto em seu peito.

A menininha apareceu na sala minutos depois olhando atentamente os pais, fez um biquinho e disse:

- Eu também quero colo!

- Vem aqui princesa – disse o loiro indicando o lugar ao seu lado.

Ela pulou para o sofá e se atirou no local indicado pelo pai imitando a posição da mãe.

Malfoy ficou ali com uma em cada braço, admirando as semelhanças e diferenças de cada uma. E não pôde deixar de sorrir. Elas eram tão lindas. Deu beijo no topo da cabeça de cada uma. E ficou fazendo carinho no cabelo delas. Não sabia como havia conseguido passar tanto tempo longe das suas pequenas. Aquele cheiro que o cabelo de Gina emanava... Como sentira falta disso!

Gina ficou encostada nele com um sorriso nos lábios, estava feliz por essa mudança da parte dele, quem sabe agora as coisas não poderiam melhorar para eles.

**( - D & G - )**

Ally ainda estava sentada na cadeira o consultório do seu médico, um tanto atordoada pelo que acabara e ouvir.

- Sra. Zabine, o que você tem é muito simples. A senhora está grávida, meus parabéns – sorriu a cumprimentando.

Milla veio abraçá-la sorridente e a loira a cumprimentou estática, isso passava longe do que estava esperando. Não que não quisesse um filho com o Blaise, mas não esperava por isso agora. Recuperou-se do choque e agradeceu ao médico, que marcou uma consulta de acompanhamento da gravidez e disse que ela iria sentir tonturas e enjôos nos primeiros meses, e saiu de lá com a amiga. Só após atravessarem a rua que a loira foi capaz de comentar:

- Milla, eu nem acredito que isso está acontecendo, estou tão feliz – disse emocionada abraçando a amiga.

- Eu estou muito contente por você, a Gina vai amar a notícia. Já pensou em como vai contar para o Blaise?

- Ainda não, mas tenho certeza que ele vai gostar!– comentou animada.

- Claro que vai! Ainda bem que não era nada de grave, não é?

- Acho que eu vou contar a novidade para o Blaise agora. Amiga, muito obrigada por ter vindo comigo – abraçou a amiga, e por cima do seu ombro viu uma inesperada e chocante dentro de um carro, a três metros de onde estavam – O que é aquilo?!

- O que houve? – perguntou a morena preocupada.

- Olha aquilo! – mostrou a amiga para onde estava olhando.

- Mas aquele não é o Draco? E o que ele está fazendo beijando alguém que não é a Gina? – perguntou ainda mais abismada.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia, só sei que vou descobrir agora! – comentou andando em passos duros em direção ao veículo.

- Não, não! Ally volta aqui! – comentou correndo até a amiga e a impedindo de cometer aquela loucura – Você tem certeza absoluta de que é ele?

- Onde mais alguém teria aquele cabelo quase branco? Eu tenho certeza absoluta que é ele! Aquele safado, cachorro, a Gina não merecia isso – comentou aborrecida – mas ele vai ver, eu vou contar tudo para ela!

- Ally, calma!

- A Gina está no hospital, eu vou atrás dela agora! Ela precisa ver isso com os próprios olhos – disse aparatando sendo seguida por Milla.

Chegaram ao hospital e foram em direção à sala em que Lauren sempre era atendida, entraram sem nem bater. Três cabeças espantadas olharam para as duas visitantes. Allison foi até a amiga e disse:

- Você precisa vir comigo a_gora!_

- O que houve? – perguntou a ruiva, já aflita.

- Depois eu explico, mas você tem que vir comigo – disse puxando a amiga pela mão com uma cara urgente.

- E quem vai ficar com a Lauren?

- Eu fico – disse Milla indo abraçar a ruivinha.

- Anda, vamos! – disse a loira levando-a para fora da sala e aparatando na rua do consultório.

- O que você quer tanto que eu... – Gina não chegou a terminar a frase. Estava vendo o _seu _marido no carro beijando _outra _mulher.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fim do Décimo Terceiro Capítulo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! Sim, eu estou viva e não, não desisti das fanfics e nem pretendo. Eu sei que realmente demorei, me desculpem por isso. Espero que gostem desse cap, e não me matem, é tudo culpa do Draco, é sim. Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, o outro cap já está sendo escrito e não deverá demorar a ser postado. Obrigada a quem continua acompanhando e mandando review. As reviews foram respondidas por replay, quem for comentar anonimamente deixa o email pra eu responder.

E **'A Outra' **será atualizada antes do Natal também.

**Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo para todos.**

**Beijos, Lou Malfoy.**

**N/B: **Homem que trai o pipi caí! Vamos lá, todas juntas, como se fosse um mantra. Quem sabe no próximo capítulo o bofe do Malfoy não broxa? Porque fala sério! Que filho da Prússia, né não?! Olha, eu tenho vontade de pegar o órgão reprodutor dele e fritar na frente dele... Homem safado! Odeio isso! Ok, que eu também amo escrever traições... Mas ler é tão ruim. Galerinha, vamos mandar muitas reviews pra tonta da Lou, para que ela escreva a parte do barraco. Porque é agora que a vacosa da Mandy perde os cabelos. Quem mandou mexer com o marido da ruiva. Sinceramente, espero que ele sofra muito. Vamos lá, povo. Mande reviews! Amo vocês! **Beijos da be(s)ta, Rafinha (sem o M. Potter, cansei!) .**

**N/B:** Eita que agora pegou no tranco! Muito choro e vela, cabeça da Mandy voando pra um lado, pipiu do Draco voando pra o outro... hauhsuhaah... e nós sádicas autoras e betas nos divertindo as custas dos problemas conjugais allheios ^^

Beijooos! Ah e nem preciso falar nada porque aposto que ninguém vai perder o próximo capítulo! Mandem Reviews!

**Bjokas, Ly. **


	14. Alianças Desfeitas

**N/A: Eu sei que demorei e realmente me desculpo por isso, espero que gostem do cap depois de tanta espera e eu NÃO vou desistir das minhas fanfics. **

**Esse cap é dedicado para todas as leitoras que ainda lêem a minha fanfic e que me mandaram review ou alerta pedindo uma atualização, foi só por vocês que eu consegui terminar o cap. Obrigada por esperar e confiar em mim.**

**

* * *

**

"_Adeus  
Alguém precisava dizer  
E esse alguém era eu  
Mas com que palavras?  
Com que coração?  
De que jeito?  
E tudo parecia tão direito  
Mas não foi bem assim  
O que eu sonhei pra mim  
Não queria te ferir  
Me perdoa_

_Eu tentei  
Deixei meu coração na tua mão  
Descobri  
Que o nosso amor foi pura ilusão  
É difícil ver o fim  
Mas tenho que esquecer  
Eu vou seguir sozinha  
Tentando não sofrer  
Eu tentei  
Deixei meu coração na tua mão  
Descobri  
Que o nosso amor foi pura ilusão  
É difícil ver o fim  
Mas tenho que esquecer  
Eu vou seguir sozinha  
Tentando não sofrer  
Por você..."_

_**(Sandy e Júnior – Adeus)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo XIV – Alianças Desfeitas**

Gina sentiu a garganta seca e olhos queimando tentando segurar o inevitável choro, sentiu o rosto ficar quente de raiva, o sangue Weasley subindo a cabeça. Por mais que estivesse machucada, não conseguia despregar os olhos daquela cena, não conseguia parar de olhar para o seu Draco beijando outra mulher. Sentiu Ally apertar forte a sua mão esperando algum tipo de reação dela.

A ruiva controlou a fúria que sentia dizendo a si mesma que resolveria tudo em casa, fazer barraco na rua não era do seu feitio. Respirou fundo três vezes seguidas e puxou a amiga para a rua mais próxima saindo da visão do carro que agora estava em movimento.

- Gina, como você tá? – perguntou a amiga preocupada.

- Isso não importa agora, eu vou pra casa, preciso chegar lá antes dele pra tirar tudo a limpo. Você pega o Chris n'A Toca e o deixa com a Lauren na casa da Milla?

- Claro, amiga – disse abraçando apertado a ruiva.

- Obrigada por ter aberto os meus olhos – disse retribuindo o abraço e se preparando para aparatar.

Virgínia aparatou em casa sem saber exatamente como conseguira chegar ali inteira sem perder alguma parte do seu corpo no trajeto de tão transtornada que estava, contudo o seu peito não parava de comprimi-la cada vez mais. A sua respiração estava falhando e ela se deixou cair no sofá rendida, tremendo da cabeça aos pés sabendo que não conseguiria subir as escadas.

Não demorou muito para que as lágrimas varressem o seu rosto e ela se deixou colocar para fora o turbilhão de emoções que a assolavam. Traição. Dor. Desilusão. Desespero. Ficou caída no sofá chorando durante algum tempo sem realmente acreditar no que vira. O seu mundo perfeito tinha ruído e ela não pudera fazer nada além de olhar. Não conseguia entender como as coisas chegaram àquele ponto. Como não viu o que estava acontecendo?

Como eles devem ter se divertido as suas costas enganando a pobrezinha da Weasley! E então veio a raiva, muita raiva. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez! Burra era ela por achar que um Malfoy poderia amar, Rony bem que a avisou mas ela não quis ouvir. Com quantas ele a devia ter traído nesses anos de casado, três? Cinco? Dez?

Se levantou do sofá num pulo agarrando o vaso de cristal da mesa de centro o jogando contra a parede mais próxima. Pegou a estátua de mármore a jogando na parede também, repetiu o feito com mais algum objetos que encontrava pelo caminho.

Yank, o elfo doméstico, apareceu alarmado na sala com toda a bagunça e perguntou trêmulo:

- Minha senhora, o que foi que houve? Quer que Yank arrume a bagunça?

Gina virou o rosto pra ele só então reparando no pequeno ser na sala pegou um outro vaso e atirou no elfo que se abaixou e disse:

- Suma já daqui! E não se atreva a arrumar nada, e isso é uma ordem!

O elfo desapareceu no segundo seguinte.

A ruiva andou até o porta retrato mais próximo com a foto do seu casamento e o pegou nas mãos. Passou o dedo pela Gina sorridente da foto sendo pela no colo por Draco e ganhando um beijo logo depois.

- Você é uma estúpida por acreditar que ele realmente lhe amava e que era a única na vida dele. Uma burra e cega por entregar o seu coração a ele sem nem pensar. Uma imbecil por não conseguir arrancá-lo de si mesma mesmo depois dele destruir o seu coração! – gritou ela pra Gina da foto atirando o porta retrato também na parede.

Voltou a sentir as lágrimas caírem e as limpou com brusquidão não se permitindo mais chorar, subiu as escadas com rapidez e entrou em seu quarto e a raiva aumentou ainda mais quando milhares de imagens e momento vividos ali invadiram a sua mente como se fosse um tapa. Foi para o closet e pegou os ternos caros do marido e sem nem pensar lançou um _'Incendio'_ em todos eles sentindo-se instantaneamente melhor. Lançou outro feitiço impedindo que o alarme de incêndio tocasse e terminou de queimar as roupas.

Não sabia o que ia acontecer dali pra frente, mas precisava ir pra longe dele. Agora. Tinha certeza de que quando ele soubesse que ela descobrira da sua pulada de cerca teria milhões de ótimas justificativas. Ele sempre tinha. E ela sabia que o seu coração ajudaria a justificá-lo, o amava tanto. Mas o seu orgulho era maior e não poderia confiar nele de novo. Precisava ir embora.

Pegou a mala no armário e usou um feitiço para diminuir as roupas cabendo tudo numa única mala a encolhendo também e guardando no bolso. Foi então que pensou nas crianças. Christopher e Lauren. Como seus pequenos filhos lidariam com aquilo?

Como poderia dizer a eles o canalha que o pai deles era sem estragar as suas infâncias? Agradeceu internamente por eles não estarem em casa. Foi para o quarto deles arrumar as malas de cada um, colocou tudo o que achava necessário, não pretendia voltar ali tão cedo. Pegou todos os documentos e a chave do seu cofre de Gringots que tinha uma quantia suficiente para começar uma nova vida com os filhos.

**( - D & G - )**

Draco acordou mais relaxado aquele dia, sentia que alguma coisa importante iria acontecer e esperava que tudo terminasse bem entre ele e Mandy, ela sabia que eles tinham apenas encontros casuais e agora que ele decidira tentar de novo com a esposa, não podia continua com a morena.

Ele realmente amava a esposa e os filhos, mas quando ele e Gina só faziam brigar Mandy apareceu e foi a válvula de escape perfeita para todos os seus problemas, mas agora vira que o que estava fazendo não era certo e era hora de ajeitar tudo.

Ligou para Mandy marcando um encontro para aquela tarde, se encontraram no mesmo local de sempre e ela veio para cima dele assim que o viu. O loiro a impediu que o beijasse alegando que tinham que conversar.

- Mandy, esses meses foram realmente ótimos entre a gente, mas eu não posso continuar fazendo isso com a minha família.

- Você não parecia se importar muito com eles quando passava as noites na minha cama.

Draco olhou torto pra ela, não gostando do seu comentário mesmo sabendo que ele era verídico.

- Eu nunca lhe prometi nada, e você sabia que eram apenas encontros casuais.

- Eu já entendi, Draco. Não se preocupe, não tenho quinze anos e você não é o meu primeiro amor. Eu só espero que a sua mulherzinha seja capaz de dar conta do recado.

- Pode apostar nisso, como ela sempre fez.

A morena preferiu parar com as provocações e mudou de assunto:

- Os negócios continuam de pé?

- Obviamente, temos um contrato.

- Perfeito, você me dá uma carona até em casa?

Ele concordou e se encaminharam para o seu carro, vinte minutos depois pararam em frente ao prédio em que ela morava. Mandy se inclinou para ele e sussurrou:

- Você me deve um beijo de despedida, Malfoy.

O loiro não via realmente uma necessidade de realizar o pedido, no entanto não recuou quando ela passou os braços em torno do seu pescoço e o beijou com vontade, querendo fazer com que ele visse do que estava abrindo mão. Mas o ato só fez com que Draco percebesse que jamais poderia equipá-la à sua ruiva, e estava tomando a decisão certa. Segurou a mulher pelos antebraços e a separou com algum esforço. Mandy lhe dedicou mais um sorriso e saiu do carro.

Dirigiu de volta à empresa onde Blaise o esperava para que terminassem de resolver sobre o novo contrato, estava se sentindo mais leve e mais focado no trabalho como não se sentia há algum tempo. Algumas horas depois se arrumou para ir para casa, pegou as chaves do carro e foi dirigindo, hoje tinha sido a consulta de Lauren, esperava que tudo estivesse em ordem.

Chegou em casa meia hora depois, abriu a porta da sala e estranhou ao encontrar a sala na penumbra, procurou o interruptor e acendeu encontrando a sua magnífica sala completamente destruída. O choque se apoderou dele. Tudo estava quebrado, parecia que algum ladrão tinha revirado a casa. Onde estava Gina? As crianças estavam bem?

Antes de pensar em chamar um elfo subiu as escadas as pressas chamando o nome de sua esposa e seus filhos pelo caminho. Abriu os quartos dos filhos encontrando algumas coisas reviradas e sem eles ali. Foi para o seu quarto e sentiu seu coração mais leve quando viu a esposa de costas para si admirando a beleza dos jardins. Foi até ela e a abraçou por trás sentindo-a tremer entre os seus braços, a apertou mais forte enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos sentindo o seu delicioso cheiro. Como sentira falta de estar assim com ela! Era tão certo tê-la em seus braços.

- Por quê? – ouviu-a perguntar baixinho.

- Por que o quê, pequena? – perguntou sem entender beijando-a nos cabelos.

- Por que você fez isso comigo? – perguntou de novo virando-se de frente pra ele com os olhos vermelhos que evidenciavam que estivera estado chorando.

- O que foi que houve, pequena? – perguntou preocupado, sem ainda entender do que ela falava, dando um passo em sua direção querendo estreitá-la de novo em seus braços e impedi-la de chorar qualquer que fosse o motivo.

- Porquê, Draco? Eu não merecia isso! – gritou ela se afastando dele.

- Eu não entendo o que você está perguntando, pequena, mas se você me falar podemos resolver o que quer que seja – A viu apertar os olhos quando usou de novo o apelido que tanto gostava de usar.

- Por que você me traiu? Como você foi capaz de fazer isso comigo?

- Eu... – gaguejou sem saber o que falar, mil coisas passaram pela sua mente e nenhuma delas eram boas o suficiente para serem ditas.

- Não se atreva a negar! – esbravejou ela – Seja homem suficiente para assumir o seu erro!

- Pequena... – sussurrou dando outro passo na direção dela. Ele precisava se explicar, precisava fazer com que ela acreditasse que ainda era a coisa mais importante da sua vida.

- Não use esse apelido de novo! Eu não sou mais a sua _pequena_, e não se aproxime de mim ou eu juro por Merlin que eu vou azará-lo – ameaçou segurando fortemente a varinha.

- Gina, não faça isso, _por favor_ – pediu já antecipando onde a conversa os levariam e ele só sabia que não podia perdê-la, não agora que a tinha encontrado de novo.

- Por que, Draco? Só me diga qual foi o maldito motivo que o levou a procurar outra!

O loiro ficou mudo, não sabia o que dizer, todas as desculpas torpes que ele usara para convencer a si mesmo não eram o bastante para explicar para ela o porquê fizera isso. O motivo nem ele mesmo sabia, e ele entendia agora que não haviam justificativas suficiente para o que fizera com ela, ele só esperava que ela não o abandonasse, não podia viver sem ela.

- Eu não era o suficiente para você? Ter te amado por mais de dez anos e ter te dado dois filhos não foi o bastante?

Ele ficou sem palavras de novo, estava vendo o quanto ela estava sofrendo com o que fizera e ele agora só queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, que ele não tivesse cedido a tentação para que ela não sofresse como estava sofrendo agora. E como ele não disse nada isso só a irritou ainda mais que começou a apertar a varinha com tanta força até os nódulos dos seus dedos ficarem brancos se controlando para não amaldiçoá-lo ali mesmo.

- Me responda, Draco! Eu mereço a merda de uma explicação pelo que você fez!

Ele não tinha nenhuma explicação para dar, nada do que dissesse seria o suficiente para diminuir a dor que a sua Gina estava sentindo e ele queria se bater por isso. E então disse a coisa mais verdadeira:

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não se atreva! – gritou indo até ele e o esbofeteando no rosto – Eu não quero a sua pena! Na verdade, eu não quero mais merda nenhuma que venha de você!

- Gina, por favor, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não sei o que me deu para permitir que isso acontecesse, se eu pudesse mudar as coisas, eu não machucaria você desse jeito.

- Sentir muito não é o bastante. Você deveria ter usado o seu cérebro ao invés do que tem no meio das pernas, mas não, você atirou o nosso casamento aos dementadores!

- Gina, não faz isso, eu amo você.

- Não, Draco! Não se atreva a dizer que me ama, eu não posso suportar isso nesse momento! Você me traiu! Isso não é amor. E você não só dormiu com outra como traiu a minha confiança e mesmo eu ainda amando você não posso te perdoar por isso.

- Ela não significou nada, em momento nenhum. Você não pode terminar com o nosso casamento por causa disso, por favor.

- Eu não estou jogando nada fora, você já fez isso por nós dois! E sabe o que mais dói? Saber que eu não fui o suficiente para você, que você precisou transar com outra porque eu não te satisfazia.

- Gina, não foi isso, você sempre foi o suficiente para mim. As coisas só saíram do meu controle.

- Quer saber? CHEGA! Eu não quero mais merda de explicação nenhuma, estou indo embora agora mesmo porque não posso mais olhar pra essa sua cara de doninha culpada. Eu deveria ter ouvido os meus irmãos quando eles me alertaram que eu não me envolvesse com um Malfoy, mas não, eu fui teimosa o suficiente para querer dar uma chance para você e para que? Para receber um belo par de chifres anos depois!

- Gina, não seja assim. Eu amo você, por favor, me dê uma segunda chance.

- Estou indo embora e não se atreva a ir atrás de mim ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos! Quando eu me acalmar eu aviso onde estaremos para que você possa ver os seus filhos, se é claro você ainda quiser algo com eles. E toma a sua aliança, não vou precisar mais dela - e antes que ele pudesse dizer mais algo ela jogou o anel nele e aparatou, o deixando paralisado no quarto, não estava acreditando que ela realmente se fora levando consigo todos os planos de uma vida feliz que ele fizera. Como fora estúpido por se envolver com Mandy! Só agora via o que tinha colocado em risco e o que tinha perdido. A sua família não merecia o que ele havia feito.

Foi até a cama e afundou nela segurando a aliança da sua esposa com as mãos tremendo, sentiu o pequeno peso do objeto na sua palma e sentiu o seu coração perder uma batida quando leu a inscrição que havia dentro dele _"Draco & Gina: Feitos um para o outro"_, como podia ter tido tudo o que sempre desejou e ter perdido num piscar de olhos? Colocou o anel no seu dedo mindinho que era onde cabia e foi até o seu armário descobrindo que algumas roupas suas e dela faltavam, foi até os quartos dos filhos e os encontrou nas mesmas condições. Eles não voltariam, não é? Passou a mão pelos cabelos desalinhando-os como fazia quando estava transtornado, precisava desesperadamente de um copo de _FireWhisky_.

Desceu as escadas encontrando a sala já arrumada como se nada tivesse acontecido ali, foi para o escritório e pegou um copo de bebida e o virou num gole só como se tratasse de água, encheu outro e mais outro. Arrastou a garrafa para o sofá de couro de dragão e bebeu por indefinidas horas apertando o anel junto ao peito caindo num sono inquieto onde desejou que o dia de hoje não passasse de um pesadelo, e quando acordasse a sua família estaria ali de novo com ele. Onde ele os amaria e jamais permitiria que nada os separasse de novo.

**( - D & G - )**

A ruiva aparatou nos jardins da propriedade de Milla e Harry. Encostou no carvalho que ali havia e se deixou escorregar até a grama sentindo o corpo tremer e mais uma vez naquele dia se permitiu chorar. Olhou a mão esquerda observando o dedo anelar onde costumava estar a sua aliança confirmando que fora real o que aconteceu. Respirou fundo algumas vezes conseguindo parar de chorar e tremer. Precisava agir com naturalidade quando estivesse com os seus filhos, não estava em condições psicológicas de dar a eles a noticia agora.

Pegou o aparelho trouxa chamado 'celular' e ligou para Mione pedindo que Chris dormisse lá, a cunhada percebeu que algo havia acontecido mas deixou passar, ao que Gina agradeceu internamente. Se levantou num salto enxugando o rosto e tocou a campainha da Mansão dos amigos, um elfo doméstico abriu encaminhando-a para a sala onde Milla lia uma história para Lauren e Noah.

Quando a filha a viu correu para os seus braços e Gina a pegou no colo apertando-a forte em seus braços e a levou até Noah e Milla e os cumprimentou. Se sentou na cadeira com a filha no seu colo e perguntou:

- O que vocês estão lendo?

- "Boa noite, lua"

- Mas esse livro é livro pra ler antes de dormir.

- Eu sei mamãe, mas é que eu e Noah quem estamos lendo ele pra tia Milla, e não ela pra gente. Você quer que eu leia pra você também?

- Claro, docinho.

- Enquanto ela lê pra você eu vou levar o Noah para o banho porque o Harry já deve estar chegando para o jantar – disse Milla.

A ruivinha começou a ler uma pagina toda quase sem erro algum deixando a mãe orgulhosa dela.

- Você foi tão bem, meu amor. Quase uma leitora profissional – falou beijando a filha – agora vamos tomar banho pra jantar com o tio Harry.

- Nós não vamos pra casa mamãe?

- Hoje não, bebê. Vamos dormir aqui.

- Mas e o Chris?

- Ele vai dormir no tio Ron e na tia Mione.

- E o papai? Ele vem pra jantar também? – perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ele não vem jantar com a gente hoje.

- Mas eu tô com saudade dele – reclamou ela fazendo bico.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Você vai vê-lo depois, ok? Agora vamos tomar o seu banho – pegou a filha no colo e a levou para o banho.

Tinha terminado de pôr o pijama nela quando um elfo veio avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Harry as esperava nas escadas carregando o filho também de pijamas nos braços. Ele deu a Gina aquele olhar de que sabia o que tinha ocorrido e que depois conversariam. Lauren pulou no seu braço livre com um 'Tio Harry' e ele também a carregou até a mesa de jantar.

Tiveram um jantar agradável e após a sobremesa as crianças estavam caindo de sono. Gina pegou a filha no colo e levou até o quarto de hóspedes reservado para ela e a fez escovar os dentes para depois dormir. Entregou a filha já deitada na cama o Mrs. Pumpkie, seu unicórnio rosa de pelúcia, para que se sentisse mais segura. Uns minutos depois ela já dormia e Gina ligou para dar boa noite a Christopher também.

Foi para o quarto da frente que é onde dormiria e voltou as malas ao tamanho normal para escolher uma roupa para dormir. Tomou um longo banho se sentindo mais relaxada e quando voltou para o quarto Harry a esperava sentado na cama. O moreno apontou para onde ele estava para que ela o acompanhasse.

Ela se sentou e ele a abraçou, ela o apertou no abraço e começou a soluçar baixinho. Harry ficou ali a confortando e sentiu o coração comprimir cada vez que ela soluçava, e então sentiu _muita_ raiva do bastardo do Malfoy por fazê-la sofrer desse jeito. Gina se acalmou e secou o rosto enquanto Harry a observava e ela sabia que deveria estar com uma aparência lastimável.

- Devo matar o maldito bastardo?

- Por Merlin, não!

- Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Ela falou do confronto que tiveram e o moreno pareceu ainda mais furioso.

- Aquele idiota! Rony vai matá-lo, você sabe disso!

- Eu não quero que ele saiba.

- Como não? Você não pode esconder nada dos Weasleys!

- Eu não quero cada um de vocês julgando o Draco e querendo matá-lo.

- Tarde demais pra isso, Gina. Ele te _traiu_, como você ainda pode defendê-lo?

- Eu não sei, está bem? Mas eu não quero o meu casamento sendo discutido por todos os meus irmãos ou o modo como eu levo a minha maldita vida! Eu sou bastante grande para que vocês tenham que me defender, é a minha vida e os meus erros e eu a vivo do jeito que eu quiser.

- Eu sei Gina, me desculpe. Eu sinto muito, é que eu estou com raiva por ele ter feito o que ele fez com você.

- Eu entendo Harry e eu agradeço de verdade que você se preocupe comigo, mas eu acho melhor não ficar mais aqui, não quero atrapalhar você com a Milla.

- E para onde você vai com uma criança no meio da noite?

- Eu não sei, Harry, para um hotel talvez.

- Gina já é mais de meia noite. Pelo menos fique até amanhecer, a Milla vai me matar se você for embora essa hora.

- Está bem, Harry – concordou se dando por vencida – Agora eu preciso dormir, por favor, hoje foi um longo dia e amanhã as coisas não serão melhores.

Potter foi até ela e a abraçou.

- Me desculpe de novo, e não se preocupe que eu não falarei nada para o Rony. Mas você tem que entender que Malfoy tem a capacidade de me tirar do sério como nenhum outro - e dizendo isso saiu do quarto.

A ruiva ficou sozinha e desabou na cama, estava emocionalmente exausta. Tivera brigas demais para um dia. No entanto, Harry tinha razão sobre uma coisa, não se pode esconder nada dos Weasleys e seus irmãos o matariam uma vez que soubessem. Pensaria numa história para contar para todos e ainda tinha que decidir o que dizer para os seus filhos, faria isso amanhã, agora precisava dormir. E adormeceu sem nem perceber.

**( - D & G - )**

Draco acordou no sofá do escritório sentindo a pior ressaca de sua vida e como se tivesse engolido uma lixa. Chamou um elfo domestico e pediu um café bem forte, foi para o banho escovou os dentes e lavou o cabelo e fez a barba sentindo a mente clarear e o que precisava fazer hoje surgir na mente. Tomou seu café, pegou a varinha e aparatou na porta da Mansão de Blaise.

Bateu e foi recebido por um elfo doméstico que foi chamar o seu mestre. Blaise apareceu logo depois com roupão por cima do que sabe-se lá o que vestia por baixo.

- Bom dia, Draco – saudou.

- Não se venha com 'bom dia', onde está a minha esposa?

- Eu não sei onde eles estão, Draco.

- Não estão aqui? – questionou preocupado.

- Eu já disse que não, mas se quiser revistar a Mansão fique a vontade.

- Cadê a Ally? Ela deve saber onde eles estão.

- Não me peça para eu meter a minha esposa nisso, ela não está querendo ver a sua cara nem pintado.

- Por favor, Blaise, eu preciso achá-los. Eu tenho que fazer com que ela volte para mim.

- Eu te avisei que algo como isso acabaria acontecendo, Draco. Você deveria ter me ouvido e ter terminado com ela, na verdade você nem deveria ter começado.

- Blaise...

Foram interrompidos por uma Ally furiosa gritando apontando para Blaise:

- Você sabia! Todo esse tempo você sabia!

- O quê? – perguntaram os dois sem entender.

- Você sabia da traição, Blaise e todo esse tempo deixou a minha amiga ser enganada por esse traste – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos – você é igual a ele!

- Ei, neném, calma, por que você está chorando? – perguntou o moreno preocupado abraçando-a – Do que você está me acusando? Eu não fiz nada.

- Fez sim, você escondeu o que sabia de mim!

- O que eu sabia não se trata de mim e de você. Era algo que só cabia ao Draco contar a Gina, eu não tinha o direito de contar pra você.

- E eu pedi a ele que guardasse segredo – explicou o loiro.

- Tudo bem, mas você ainda vai me trair quando eu ficar feia e gorda.

- Deixa de besteira, não tem como você ficar feia mesmo pesando trezentos quilos.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo, neném. Você é a mulher mais deslumbrante que eu já vi pisar na face da terra e cada vez que eu olho para você eu perco o fôlego como da primeira vez que eu te vi. E nada vai mudar isso.

- É bom que você pense assim porque eu vou engordar pelo menos alguns para comportar o seu filho que está crescendo dentro de mim

Blaise empalideceu.

- Você o que?

- Eu estou grávida de um filho seu.

O moreno abriu um sorriso cheio de covinhas e a beijou profundamente demonstrando a sua alegria.

- Quando você soube?

- Ontem, mas como tudo o que aconteceu com a Gina eu não sabia se era o momento certo para te falar.

- É o momento perfeito – e a beijou novamente.

O loiro cumprimentou a ambos e perguntou pra Ally:

- Você sabe onde a Gina está?

- Talvez ela tenha ido pra Toca! Eu não vou te ajudar Malfoy, você não merece a minha amiga e nem os filhos que tem com ela.

- Por favor, Ally, eu estou tentando consertar a merda que eu fiz. Eu sei que não mereço nenhuma ajuda sua, mas eu amo a Gina, mesmo que você não acredite em mim agora, eu a amo mais do que já amei alguém na minha vida e eu _preciso_ tentar consertar tudo. Eu não posso viver sem eles.

- Tá bom, Draco. Eu vou te dar um voto de confiança porque acho que todos merecem uma segunda chance, mas estrague tudo dessa vez e eu mesma acabo com você. Ela está na casa da Milla e do Harry.

- Obrigado, Ally – disse antes de aparatar.

**( - D & G - )**

Gina acordou tarde se sentindo muito melhor do que no dia anterior, foi tomar banho e fazer as suas necessidades, trocou de roupa e foi ver se a filha ainda dormia, encontrando o quarto vazio. Desceu para a sala e encontrou-a com Noah tentando montar um quebra-cabeça mágico que iluminava quando as peças se juntavam e a figura começava a se mexer.

Foi até lá e deu um beijo de bom dia nos dois, os deixando brincar. Encontrou Milla lendo um livro no sofá enquanto que Harry e Chris, que havia chegado mais cedo da casa dos tios, competindo pra ver quem pegava o pomo de ouro primeiro no quintal. O loirinho desceu da vassoura quando a viu e se abraçaram apertado encerrando o jogo.

O filho a acompanhou no café da manhã enquanto falavam sobre como foi o dia anterior na casa dos tios, o menino estava contando empolgado sobre a partida de xadrez bruxo que ganhara do tio quando a campainha tocou. Um elfo doméstico foi atender e assim que ela ouviu a voz que perguntara por ela seu corpo inteiro começou a tremer.

Viu que Lauren corria para os braços dele quando ouvira a sua voz também e que Chris tinha aberto um sorriso e também ia cumprimentar o pai enquanto que Harry agarrava a varinha com força decidindo se valia a pena azará-lo na frente das crianças ou não. Milla largou o livro e foi para o lado do marido tirando sabiamente a varinha da mão dele.

Draco entrou na mansão com a filha em um dos braços e o com a mão no ombro do filho mais velho e cumprimentou todos os presentes:

- Bom dia. Gina, precisamos conversar – disse olhando nos olhos dela.

Harry foi contido pela esposa que o segurara pelo braço e o arrastava para cima junto com o filho.

- Você veio pegar a gente para ir pra casa, papai? Porque eu quero ir pra casa – perguntou a ruivinha.

- Eu preciso conversar com a sua mamãe, princesa. Chris pegue a sua irmã e a leve para cima enquanto eu falo com a mãe de vocês – pediu entregando a irmã para ele que a levou para cima.

A ruiva que até então não tinha movido um músculo conseguiu sair do seu transe e olhou furiosa para ele.

- Eu te disse ontem, Malfoy que eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fim do Décimo Quarto Capítulo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

_**N.B:** Eita que esse cap foi um parto, caramba! Momento muito tenso da história, não dava pra ser de outro jeito! Agora, quem quer matar a Mandy levanta a mão, ê! Essa vacona. Se bem que eu estou com uma raiva bem equivalente do Draco sacana ¬¬' E queria dar muito doce ao Chris e a Lauren fofos. Agora, Blaise e Ally, liiindos grávidos! Mana, queremos cap! –só engrossando o coro- E ver como Draco vai resolver essa cagada infeliz._

**_Ly._**

**N/A:** Eu sei que demorei demais (de novo) e que nenhuma desculpa que eu possa dar seja suficiente para me desculpar com vocês por isso, mas eu realmente travei muito na parte da briga deles. E aconteceram muitas coisas que me impediam de continuar com o cap e mesmo que eu explique todas ainda sim não será o suficiente. Eu to tendo aula manhã, tarde e noite na faculdade, mais curso de línguas assim que não tenho ficado muito tempo no pc. Meu cachorro de 15 anos morreu e isso me deixou deprê por algum tempo. Minha avó quebrou o joelho e ficou aqui em casa por mais de dois meses e mais um monte de coisas aconteceram.

Era pra eu ter atualizado na semana passada, mas minhas provas começaram e com 8 provas mais 4 trabalhos em 4 dias não deu mesmo.

Mas eu não desisti da fanfic. E NÃO vou desistir dela ou das minhas outras fanfics, que isso fique bem claro. Espero que vocês me mandem alguma review nem que seja para me xingar para que pelo eu saiba que alguém ainda acompanha isso daqui.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap, e que não tratem mal o Draco, afinal qualquer um pode errar. E para quem acha que Mandy desaparecerá da fic, estão muito enganados.

Quem gostou de HP 7 parte 1?

Eu entro de férias depois da segunda semana de dezembro de modo que eu terei mais tempo para escrever e VOU atualizar em breve assim que entrar de férias porque agora eu preciso estudar para as minhas provas.

Se cuidem e espero vê-los em breve, vou _tentar_ atualizar antes do Natal ou Ano Novo novamente como presente para vocês.

E obrigada, Aninha pela betagem perfeita como sempre e por me ajudar, por que sem você o cap não teria saído.

E um obrigada especial a **Erica W. M** que veio me cobrando o cap nesses últimos tempos, o cap foi especialmente feito para você.

**Beijos, Lou desaparecida Malfoy.**


End file.
